Unexpected
by BLB
Summary: Edward Left In New Moon and didn't return. Bella left for University and eventually ends up falling for her professor. What will happen as their relationship heats up, and the Cullens show back up?
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

First FanFiction I've written. hope at least someone likes it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**BPOV**

It has been three years since that fateful day when Edward left me in the woods of Forks. At first I was destroyed, a shell of a human being at best.

I started scaring my Father though when my walking zombie stage did not just ware off, he had been willing to let me morn my loss of my first big relationship but when he realized that what I was going through was more than the normal morning, he got frightened, and so came the day when he told me he was sending me to live with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville.

It was at this point that a piece of the old Bella made its way back to me and what I saw in my father's eyes that day made me realise that I had to make some drastic changes in my life.

Charlie wanted me to see a counsellor, and I agreed only to make Charlie feel as though he was helping me in some way. If he thought that an experienced counsellor was in charge he could then stop feeling as though he was supposed to be in charge of my mental well being.

Counselling was a joke for the most part. I mean really, what was I supposed to say, "well you see, my boyfriend and his family, who all just so happen to be a family of vampires just up and left me one day, with only an I don't love you any more from Edward, and not even that much from the rest of the family who told me I was one of them" I mean come on really how could I explain that Edwards and my relationship was so much more than just the everyday high school romance. I couldn't explain how he had saved me from a van that should have killed me, or explain how he must have loved me because not only was he a vampire but my blood was so much more appealing to him than that of anyone else and yet he still found a way to be with me despite that. To tell her that after a crazy nomad vampire had tricked me into meeting with him so that he could kill me, Edward had not only saved me again but also had sucked the venom out of me to stop me from changing into a vampire myself, only to have his own brother try to kill me at my next birthday.

Whether these were things I felt I had to keep a secret out of loyalty to the Cullen's or not, which they were, I could still not have told anyone in less I was hoping for a one way ticket to a padded room for the rest of my life. So I went to see my counsellor twice a week and told her of how we went to prom together, and how he would talk of our future together. I told her how he was always so afraid for my safety, and how he was always there to catch me when I fell.

I would talk and she would write notes and give me for the most part useless information, because she didn't have all the facts and never would.

By February I was seeing her less and had started seeing Jacob more. Katherine my counsellor had given me the advise that I needed a hobby, something fun and totally unrelated to my life with Edward, and it was on the way home that day that I passed the two bikes that a kid from schools dad was getting rid of. I saw the two bikes laying lifeless in the rain and thought to myself how exhilarating it would feel to just let loose and ride one of them, and how if Edward was here he would freak at the mere idea of my being anywhere near a motorcycle. After I had loaded the bikes into the back of my truck I knew I could never just take them home, Edward and Charlie were on the same side when it came to motorcycles. And so I had called Charlie at work and after getting directions, drove down to La Push to see Jacob.

Jacob and I had been so close after that, we spent time fixing the bikes or rather he fixed the bikes while I talked to him or ordered pizza, and when they were finished he taught me how to ride mine. Life was still difficult but I had Jake and I was doing well in school, and Charlie wasn't worried any longer so life was looking up.

It was a little while later after a movie night with Jake and Mike Newton that things changed. Jake got sick, then he just stopped wanting to see me. It broke me for a while but nothing like Edwards betrayal had and when I started to see that look in Charlie's eyes again I knew I couldn't be so dependent on others. That was my true turning point. I started dating never going on more than a third date, I wasn't really interested in a relationship, I just needed a distraction, and dating like I was doing gave me all the power and as much as I hate to admit it I liked it. I had control of something in my life. And so for the rest of school I worked at Newton's, worked hard at school, and dated on and off. And when I came to graduation I had received a full academic scholarship to Western Washington University. I had been accepted elsewhere also, but I wanted to stay close to Charlie, in the time that I had lived with him I came to realize just how alike we were and how much my absence in my younger years had hurt him. I couldn't change the past but I could let him in on my future.

By this time Jacob and I were on speaking terms again, he said that it had just been too difficult for him to be close to me when our feelings were not the same for each other. I respected that but I also knew it wasn't the real reason for whatever had happened. He became best friends with Sam and his gang and I decided that it didn't matter anymore, I had been hurt too much, Jacob could look after himself and I would do the same, And so we made a deal to keep the friendship alive from a distance. Every Saturday we would he would call me and we would talk for hours about the week and anything else. After some time Jacob would show up now and again with Billy to watch a game and visit a bit and when it came to graduation he and Billy attended mine but it was just a normal friendship nothing more. And so in August I packed my bags and with Charlie drove out to Seattle.

My first year of university, I rented a fully furnished apartment instead of living on campus. I liked my privacy and with my sleep talking, my nightmares that still sometimes took a hold of me, and my danger magnet quality I thought it was best for all involved for me to have my own space. Plus with the hide-a-bed Charlie could visit sometimes without the need to make the 4 hour drive twice in one day.

It was in my second semester of university that I met him. I was an English literature major but had decided to take a biology course as an elective. I enjoyed the class and my professor gave great lectures, one of those classes that kept you captivated the whole time whether you were generally interested in the subject or not. He was 26 and handsome, 6'2 with dark chestnut hair that was somewhere between the length Emmet's had been and Edwards. He had a great body too, nothing overly muscular like Emmet's but the kind of body that radiated masculinity, and strength yet was still 100% human.

I had been off campus at my favourite coffee shop one Saturday afternoon; I had just finished work at a local bookstore and now had reading to do for Mondays classes. It was around 3 o'clock when he walked in, I had my head in my books and he must have recognized me.

"Bella?" he said

"Yes" I said looking up, only then realizing who it was, "Oh, Professor Campbell, how nice to see you"

"And you to Bella, may I sit with you?" he questioned smiling, always so at ease.

"Of course, sorry how rude of me, I was just too caught up in my reading I guess" I said closing my book and smiling. "Please do sit down"

"I'm not interrupting am I? He said while taking the seat opposite me.

"No, no, just trying to get ahead with some of my class readings, nothing that can't wait" I said

He was looking down and fingered one of the books in front of him, "You're not a Biology major?" the tone implying he seemed surprised by this.

"Oh! No, your class was just an elective really; I enjoy Biology but could never see a career developing from it for myself. I'm actually an English Lit major." I said.

"It's a shame you seem to be quite talented in Biology, I've noticed you in class, your one of my best students you know" he replied in a low voice.

My blush was instantaneous, "Oh well thank-you, it's easy to do well in your class, you're a great professor." She didn't know if she was flirting or not at this point, what she said wasn't a lie but somehow it meant a little more to her.

He looked up straight into her eyes with a wickedly hansom look on his face, "Thank you Bella, it means a lot to me to hear you say that," not once did he look away from her and I felt as if my traitor skin was aflame, " do you come here often then?" he asked.

Thankful for the change in subject she answered calmly, "yes actually, I found it last semester, it's between where I work and my house so it's convenient and I find the atmosphere great for studying."

"Yes" he said, "I've just found this place and already I can agree with you, the atmosphere is lovely, where do you work then?

"That little bookstore just down the street actually, do you know it?"I asked

"Yes, I'm familiar with it, sadly I haven't had much time for reading lately, and when I do I usually just grab something from my small library at home. I should make some time to go and find some new books though." He said

"I know what you mean actually, with all the reading for school, even me working in a bookstore I haven't bought anything new to read, what's the point really when I won't be able to crack the pages open until after the semester is up" I replied, " although I must admit I do the same, my small collection at home can hardly be called a library but when I find a few spare moments I usually can find my way to one of Jane Austen's or Emily Bronte's books."

"The Classic's, few young people are interested in them anymore, it's nice to see." He replied happily.

We talked for a bit longer until my cell phone started ringing, "Oh my! One moment please" Bella asked shyly while flipping open her phone.

"Of course" he answered.

"Hello....Oh Jacob I'm so sorry, I'm running late and I'm not back at my place yet. Would you give me half an hour and then I'll call you back? Okay perfect, thanks, talk to you in 30. Bye" Bella shut the phone," Sorry about that, I actually have to get going now but it was nice talking to you" she started to gather her things together.

"Of course I'm sorry for keeping you for so long." He said smiling a little sadly, he hesitated a moment before continuing knowing that he shouldn't say what he was about to, that by saying it he was blurring the lines and yet he couldn't find it in himself to care, "Are you finding the long distance thing hard?"

"Long Distance thing?"Bella stopped putting her things away and looked confused for a moment,"Oh you mean Jacob? No there's no relationship between Jacob and I other then friendship, we never saw each other even when we lived 15 minutes from each other. We just try to stay in touch" he didn't need to know that for a few short months Jacob had been her world, still only as a friend, but still closer then she was letting on.

"Oh sorry for just assuming" he stumbled, "I didn't mean to pry or presume"

Bella finished collecting her things standing up to leave."No worries, I know some times we can sound like an old married couple to others listening but were just old friends, known him my whole life, our fathers are best friends so he's like family. Well I better get going, hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend and I'll see you in class on Tuesday."

"Yes, see you Tuesday Bella" he said to her retreating back.

**WPOV (Will, or Professor Campbell)**

It all started in his 2nd semester of his 2nd year teaching at the university. Never before had he had feelings for one of his students, sure there were beautiful women in his classes and smart ones, and everything in between but it wasn't until that Tuesday afternoon when she walked into his Lab that he found himself standing on that very thin line of what is appropriate.

'Bella' even her name was beautiful, It wasn't about her looks although he did find her extremely attractive, and it wasn't that she was smart, although she was that too, but he wouldn't figure that out until later. It was something in her mere presence, her being.

Every class he found himself looking for her not happy until their eyes met. In his spare moments he found his mind wander to her, where was she? Does she have a boyfriend? And sometimes he would find himself waking from a dream of them together.

He never saw her outside of class, she never came to his office hours, and they never ran into each other off campus, that is until this Saturday afternoon.

He had no marking to do and so he found himself walking along the water near the Public Market something he hadn't done in months too caught up in work and life. It was still chilly out being February and so when he passed the coffee shop he didn't hesitate to going and warm up with a coffee.

He was only going to get the coffee to go and continue on his way but as he grabbed his coffee and turned to go, he saw her."Bella?" It was out of his mouth before he realised he had even spoken and she looked up obviously having heard him.

He had asked to sit with her and they proceeded to talk for hours, only stopping when her phone had rang.

'Jacob'.

when she had said his name he was instantly Jealous and was surprised by the force of it. He knew he had no claim on her, but that knowledge did nothing for his feelings.

He couldn't help but ask the question about the long distance relationship, having to know if she was taken or not. Her answer, was not enough, he was happy to hear that Jacob was just a friend and there was no doubt in her voice that she wasn't hiding more, that was evident in how long it took her to figure out what he had meant by long distance. But she didn't say whether she had a boyfriend or not, just that Jacob was not.

She had told him about the bookstore she worked at and he found himself frequenting either the bookstore or that coffee shop in his spare moments over the month.

She wasn't always there but when she was they would talk and he would feel whole.

**BPOV**

After the first run in with Professor Campbell, Bella started to see him around more regularly, sometimes at the bookstore where she worked, and sometime at the coffee shop.

When he saw her at the bookstore he would just smile and say hello, then disappear to browse for a while he would always buy a book and then talk to her for a few moments at the till until leaving. When they ran into each other at the coffee shop which was the more frequent occurrence, he would always ask to sit with her and then would begin grading or putting together lesson plans. Sometimes he would ask her opinion on what he was thinking about doing for a lesson, claiming that he didn't want to bore his students and after he had finished as well as she, they would sit and talk.

By the beginning of March Bella new she Liked him more then she should, the fact that she was even questioning her feelings was proof enough of that.

She hadn't had a truly romantic interest in anyone since Edw... Him, and she found she was relieved to know she was still capable of having those feelings, even if they were for someone she probably shouldn't be. She found it funny how she seemed to only be interested in men that were no good for her, Vampires that craved her blood, Professors that were off limits, but she felt that he seemed to like her more then perhaps he should have also, after all it was him showing up where she was not the other way around.

It was the second Friday in March now and here they were yet again sitting in their coffee shop, this time talking instead of working. Both of them claimed to have finished early and she noticed that the more they saw each other the more their visits became social rather than two acquaintances that happen to be working at the same table.

They talked for hours, until Bella's phone went off, "sorry one moment" she said while pulling out and flipping open her phone. "Hello?"...."yes this is she....Oh, yes of course I'll be there as soon as I can, Is he alright?"..."Thank-you so much I'll be there soon "she flipped her phone shut, her eyes glassy with the promise of tears to come.

"Was that about your boyfriend?" he asked softly

She actually flinched back slightly at his words not having suspected them," No, I don't have a boyfriend..." remembering the phone call she finished, "that was actually the hospital in Forks, my father is police chief there and it appears he's been hit by a car while on duty, I'm so sorry but I have to go, it was nice talking to you" she hurriedly said while getting up and gathering her things, the tears seemed to be pushing their way through.

He got up and grabbed her arm, "Bella stop a moment" he paused not sure he should say what he was thinking, the lines were already blurring, but unable to stop himself in the end, "Let me drive you Bella, your upset and crying, you could get into an accident and that wouldn't help anyone, please."

She looked up at him tears running down her cheeks, she knew that if she attempted to drive home alone she would be in hysterics and it would be hard enough to make good time with her truck without the added problem of her emotions. "Are you sure? It's not a short drive or anything; you must have plans this weekend"

He grabbed her bag from her gently, pulled a napkin from the table and wiped her tears away slowly and gently, "I'm sure, I wouldn't have offered otherwise. And no I don't have any plans for this weekend and no class's until Tuesday afternoon so I have the time"

"Thank you so much Professor" she breathed out.

"Please Bella, I told you to call me Will, do you need to pick anything up from your house before we leave or shall we leave from here." He asked

"I'm fine I have clothes and stuff in Forks, Oh but you don't do you need to stop anywhere?" she asked.

"no I'm fine I have my gym bag in the back along with a spare set of clothes" he said softly while leading her out to his car.

"here we are" he said opening the passenger door of his 2008 Shelby gt500. and helping her in.

Do all men have this obsession with cars she thought to herself.

After they settled into the car they started off towards forks, the trip seemed to take forever but Bella new that they were actually making good time; Apparently Will thought the posted speed limit was just a suggestion too.

They made small talk during the drive, talking mostly about Charlie. Bella found it easy talking to Will and realised after the fact that she was giving out details about her life that she usually never would. By the time they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign he knew all about her parents divorce and the living arrangements that had followed, how she hated forks and stopped visiting Charlie there as soon as she was able to, how Renee remarried and Bella moved back to Forks and how she was glad now that she had because she was close to Charlie now, even though they never really voiced their feelings toward each other.

Bella directed him to the hospital where she slowly got out of the car, nervous now that she was so close, not knowing what news awaited her inside those too familiar walls. Will seemed to sense this in her and came to stand in front of her, he took a hold of her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Listen Bella, we're here now and I know it's hard, but you have to be strong now for your father, he needs you to be strong so he can focus on healing himself, he won't do that if you go inside looking as you do now. Take a deep breath, centre yourself, and then we'll go in there. When we leave you can fall apart, I'll look after you."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The News

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

Last time...

_he took a hold of her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Listen Bella, we're here now and I know it's hard, but you have to be strong now for your father, he needs you to be strong so he can focus on healing himself, he won't do that if you go inside looking as you do now. Take a deep breath, centre yourself, and then we'll go in there. When we leave you can fall apart, I'll look after you."_

_**BPOV**_

I stood there motionless staring into Will's eyes, and in that moment I knew I was in love with him. I felt safe and taken care of in that moment and even in the face of what was happening with Charlie I was calmed. I took a deep breath, smiled softly, and said, "thank you, I needed that"

"It's no problem Bella, like I said I'm here for you." Will said, while bringing me into a hug."Now are you ready to go in there?"

"Yes" I said, "There's no time like the present right?"

"Right" he chucked softly, turning with me and guiding me into the hospital with his hand held lightly on my back.

We approached the nurses' station and I caught the eye of one nurse I knew from all my visits in here during the 'learning' phase of riding my motorcycle.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you dear; I just wish it was under better circumstances. One of these days we must find a way to have a discussion without me having to bandage you up, well or your family member." She said

"Amanda, you are too right. How is my father? Do you know what happened? Can I see him?" I was thinking of questions faster than I could say them or have them answered.

"Bella dear slow down a moment, here why don't we take a seat and I'll tell you what I know and answer anymore of you questions." She said compassionately and started to lead me towards the row of chairs just then seeming to notice Will beside me, "Oh I'm so sorry is this your boyfriend then Bella, do you mind if he hears as well"

I must admit, I was impressed with Amanda, she had obviously been worried about me to only now notice Will, he was in no way the type of guy that naturally fell into the background.

"Oh... This Is William Campbell, he's well... he drove me from Seattle and yes it's no problem that he hears."I replied

I hadn't really known what to reply, I mean no, he wasn't my boyfriend but he hardly felt like strictly my professor anymore, hell, he didn't even feel like just a friend. I wanted answers about my father and I didn't need the extra work of trying to figure out where Will and I stood in our jumbled relationship so I just stuck to the basics not acknowledging the boyfriend statement.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I caught a smirk on Will's face but wasn't quite sure.

We sat down and Amanda took a deep breath beginning to talk. "You will need of course to speak to the doctor for the official diagnosis, Dr. Snow is on his case and should be by to check on your father again in about 45 minutes but I will give you what I can. From what we were told your dad was on a scene of another accident up towards Lake Crescent, a guy on a motorcycle took one of the corners wrong and got hit by a truck"

It was at this point she looked straight into my eyes and said" I hope you got rid of your motorcycle missy, as if this isn't proof enough that they're dangerous and deadly, you better not be riding that deathtrap around Seattle." Her voice was so stern and full of a mothers care I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed.

"you think Charlie would of let me bring my bike to Seattle, no, He doesn't even know I own a bike and you won't be telling him either, he doesn't need anything more to worry about; And if that's not enough for you then remember you only know because of me coming in here, Doctor patient confidentiality remember... besides you don't have to worry, my bike is all locked up in Jakes garage."

"Good and it should stay in that garage too. Anyways Police from Port Angeles got to the scene first I guess, so when your dad got there he just started to help direct the traffic but I guess, well you know the corners around lake crescent, somebody was going a little over the speed limit and didn't have time to stop, luckily the police had called an ambulance before they knew the guy on the bike was dead so it got there fast and brought Charlie to us. When he arrived he looked worse than he was, he's had surgery, Dr. Snow had to repair some of the major broken bones but we did some scans and it looks like he doesn't have any internal bleeding so that is fantastic, and he is responsive and seems not to have any major head trauma; for the most part Its just broken bones and a lot of bruising, it'll be uncomfortable for him but nothing he can't live through, It's not even as bad as your accident in Phoenix was. We are going to keep him here for a few days though. Just in case of concussion and to watch for any blood clots that might have formed."

"Oh Charlie..." I couldn't believe my poor father, maybe my bad luck was rubbing off on him, but then again he was chief of police and had been a cop for many years so this being the first incident I guess he was lucky, and like Amanda said, he would live." Can I see him then Amanda?"

"Of course dear follow me" she said standing and showing me to his room.

I got to the door just after Amanda and saw my father lying there in what seemed like almost a full a body cast, my breath caught and I was about to falter when I felt Will's hand on my shoulder and then he squeezed.

"Just a little longer to be strong, and then you can fall apart"he whispered into my ear. I was so grateful for his presence there." I'll wait out here for you, give you a few moments, just call me if you need me."

I have to say, I was a little relieved he wasn't coming in, now I didn't have to explain his being here to Charlie.

While I was pulling myself together again Amanda walked up to Charlie's bed talking happily and then checking his stats." Charlie, look who has come to brighten our day!"

Charlie looked over tiredly and when his eyes met mine a ragged smile took over his face. "Bells, honey, you shouldn't have come all this way."

"Dad you have got to be kidding me! I get a phone call that you have been hit by a car and are in the hospital and you think I'm going to stay in Seattle and just send a 'get well soon' card, No, I had to see you for myself." There was a tense pause between us," And here I was thinking that the biggest danger to you from me moving out would be your cooking. Dad if you where that bored take up jogging k, or was I right and it your food, has your cooking gotten worse and you felt you had to off yourself?" I said with a smile.

"HAHA, Funny Bells. You know it's not nice to tease a man when they're in the hospital." He sounded so tired.

"Well Either way I guess I have to make you Grandma Swans Stroganoff and bring it in here for you tomorrow, Amanda says there keeping you locked up for bad behaviour and I won't have you living off hospital food. I need you strong and wanting to live, not trying to choke yourself with cardboard beef." It was easier if I made jokes.

Charlie smiled deeper,"mmm hmm, it wasn't my intention Bells but your cooking sure is worth the pain."

"Well dad it's getting late so I'm going to let you sleep and heal, I'll be by tomorrow to check on you and talk to the doctor some more. I'll bring you the food too, don't worry." I said,"Love you dad, rest now, and I will see you in the morning." I gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out the door towards Will.

**A/N Sorry I know its not the greatest but I wanted to give you something to read. Thanks to those who Reviewed, It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sunsets and Romance

**A/N: Yes the Cullen's should be coming into the story in a bit; I'm just trying to set up Bella and Will's relationship first. Then we will be jumping ahead a bit.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Last time...

"_Love you dad, rest now, and I will see you in the morning." I gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out the door towards Will._

_**BPOV**_

Will greeted me just outside of my father's hospital room, standing up from the chair he had sat in and smiling gently.

"He's doing good." I said, "I'm going to leave him to rest for tonight and I'll come back tomorrow to check on him."

"Sounds good" Will said and turned to start making his way back out of the hospital, I followed behind him slowly, now relieved of the fear I had, had for my father, all the emotions and confusion of today was making itself known. I had to at least last until I got home I told myself, once home, I would deal with everything, but not until then.

We got to Will's car and he opened the passenger door for me helping me in as he had done before. "Thank-you" I said sitting inside looking up at Will

"You welcome Bella, its nothing" he said, stepping back and closing my door before walking around to his side of the car.

I wanted to stop him, to tell him I was thanking him for so much more than just helping me into the car, but that conversation would last for longer then we could have in this car and I still needed to stop by the store to grab food for the house. I'm sure the only thing Dad had in the house was beer, eggs, and bread.

Will was in the car just starting it up when I spoke, "Would you mind stopping by the store before we go to my house? I'll need to pick up a few basics; Charlie never keeps food in the house"

"No problem, just show me the way" he said. He was such a calming person to be around.

We drove to the Thriftway in silence and when we got there we both walked towards the store still not speaking really, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more as if he knew I didn't want to fall apart yet and he was giving me the space I needed until we got back to Charlie's so that I could do it with some privacy. I knew that if I wanted to all I had to do was say the word and he would be there for me, talking to me, comforting me, anything I needed.

Will got a shopping cart and followed behind me while I roamed up and down the aisles, me throwing enough food to last a month inside the cart. Once we were done I paid and we left the store. He insisted I get into the car while he loaded the car with the groceries and after me insisting I should help he gave me a look that said arguing wasn't going to change his mind so I tried to give up gracefully and did as he said.

After returning the cart he got back into the car and I directed him to my house. I hadn't been home since Christmas and the house looked exactly the same yet totally different. Grabbing the key that always sat above the door I unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights while I moved toward the kitchen.

There in the sink was the plate Charlie had used for his morning eggs, waiting to be washed, and that was all it took for me to break down sobbing. Will came in behind me, arms full of grocery bags from the car and placed them on the counter before returning to me, his arms now free, and pulled me into a tight hug. " Shhh Bella, it's okay, it's all going to be okay now." he said gently into my ear, I could feel the warmth of his breath along my ear and I cried harder having missed feeling someone embrace me in such an intimate way, missing feeling safe and like it was okay for me to fall apart.

He must have held me for 15 minutes whispering reassuringly to me, me only vaguely paying attention to what he was actually saying. Finally I got a hold of my control a bit, I took a couple deep breaths and then laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said extricating myself from his arms, "what you must think of me, oh I'm a mess" I said looking over myself.

"You have had an extremely stressful day today Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for and certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. And you're not a mess, I think your beautiful as always, maybe even more so" he said wiping the tears from my cheek with his thumb. "Why don't you go take a shower, I'm sure it will make you feel better and I will finish unloading the car okay"

"Yea, okay, good Idea, are you sure you don't want help unloading the car?"

"I'm sure, now go clean yourself up" Will said smiling at me

I walked up stairs and into my old bedroom; everything looked as it did when I was here at Christmas. I went to my drawers and grabbed some clothes and then my towel and headed into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower quickly not wanting to leave Will down stairs by himself too long. Jumping out and dressing, I towel dried my hair.

As I walked downstairs and into the Kitchen I pulled my still damp hair up into a messy bun. Will was standing by the counter unloading the groceries from the bag onto the counter, he turned and saw me, "Feeling better" he asked

"Much better, thank you" I said walking up to the fridge and opening up the door, inside was a 12 pack of beer, a dozen eggs, and some cheese. "Oh Charlie, If it wasn't the car today, it will be a heart attack tomorrow." I said to myself

"You weren't kidding about him not keeping food" Will said behind me. "Why do you call your dad by his first name most of the time?" he asked while handing me some of the groceries from the counter to put into the fridge.

"I don't know really, I just always have, never to his face of course, or at least I try not to" I laughed. "I was never really close to him as a child you know and even now that we are closer, we just have one of those relationships you know." I said contemplatively

"And what about you mother?"He asked

"Oh, Renee, same deal with her but for different reasons I guess. My mom is a child at heart really, and growing up I was always the adult in the house, talking her out of stupid idea's, making sure the bills got paid on time that sort of thing." I never thought about it much but I guess it was kind of weird how I called my parents by their first names.

"Does it bother you that you had to be the grown up all the time" he asked

"No, I mean I don't really know what it would have been like any other way so it's not like I worry about it or anything, plus I mean it came in handy, I'm not living off Kraft dinner while going to University because I don't know how to cook, I don't take what I have for granted because I know how much stuff costs and what having bills to pay is like. I'd rather be boring old me then wasting mine or my parents money on tuition so that I could party and cut classes." I said while putting the last of the groceries in the cupboard.

"You're not boring Bella" Will said

I looked at him and smiled."So what do you feel like for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like" he answered

"Hmmm," I said looking around the kitchen' "Well, something quick I think you must be starving, it's getting late, How about a quick stir-fry" I said.

"Sounds perfect" he agreed.

"Here I'll show you the Bathroom and you can clean yourself up if you want to," I said, "Follow me," I took him upstairs and showed him the bathroom, "feel free to use anything you need, If you can't find anything just ask or check the medicine cabinet, you can sleep in my father's room. I'll change the sheets for you while you shower, his room is the last door on the left; And here is a towel" I said grabbing one from the linen closet and placing it on the counter. "Anything else you need before I go?" I asked.

"No, I think I've got everything I'll need thanks, I'll just go grab my bag from the car first" he said and slipped down the stairs.

I headed to the linen closet and grabbed the spare set of sheets for Charlie's bed, changing them quickly. I put his used sheets into the washing machine before I started cooking so they would be clean for when Charlie came home.

The rice was almost done and the stir-fry was sizzling when Will came back down the stairs, hair damp, in a sexy pair of jogging pants and a tight t-shirt. "Oh" I said and blushed.

Will laughed a bit and walked up behind me, "It smells amazing Bella, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Umm, well you could set the table I guess, plates are in that cupboard there." I said pointing to the cabinet to the left of the fridge. "And cutlery is in the top drawer"

"Sure thing" He said while walking to the cupboard to start setting the table.

In ten minutes the food was done and on the table. Before I sat down I put a pot of water on to boil.

"What is that for?" Will said motioning to the pot of water with his chin.

"Oh I told my dad I would make him beef stroganoff, a family recipe he loves and bring it to him tomorrow" I answered

We talked over dinner about nothing of substance and I would occasionally get up to do something for the stroganoff. When we finished I grabbed his plate and started doing the dishes.

"How are you holding up Bella? You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to, but know that I'm here if you do want to." He said picking up the dish cloth and starting to dry the dishes I had finished washing.

"I'm doing better now thank you. You know, it's kind of funny in a way, I've never really been the type that liked to rely on others, but I have to thank you for today, it was nice not having to worry about anything except what was happening with my father. I know I kinda had a bit of a breakdown there when we first got here, but I'm fine now, Charlie will be fine, nothing he won't heal from given time."

"You're Welcome Bella, but really you don't need to thank me so much. I wanted to be here for you, and I'm glad that my being here has eased at least some of your stress." Will said while finishing drying the last of the dishes. "I..."

After a bit I realized he wasn't going to continue, "what where you going to say?"

"Well, see the thing is, I don't know how or what to say. I know this isn't the time to be saying anything and in fact it might not be something you want to hear at all, but I want to be here for you Bella, and I know I'm your professor and I don't know how you feel, but I need you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what, in as much or as little of a way as you're comfortable with." Will finished speaking, his head down watching his hands as he folded up the dish cloth.

Bella just stood there, not knowing what to say, did he really just say what she thought he said? And if so did he mean what she thought he meant? She turned toward him and lightly ran her fingers down his arm towards his hand that held the dish cloth, "I'm glad you're here Will, as much as it surprises me to admit that, and I do want you in my life if you want to be."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying then? Is it possible that you feel the same way about me as I do about you? I don't want any confusion in this Bella, it's going to be hard enough as it is without any misunderstandings. I want you Bella, as my girlfriend, I want you with me. It will be tough though, it's not looked kindly upon student teacher relationships and if the wrong person got a hold that we were together it could be messy. I want to chance it though if you are willing to. You need to know this has never happened to me before, this isn't something I do or ever thought I would do, but from the moment you walked into my class room I've been hooked on you and then I got to know you at the coffee shop and my feelings have grown, I think we could have something special." Will said looking into my eyes.

Every piece of me was screaming, Run don't do this; I had made myself a promise that I would never again,to never be so attached to a man after what happened with Edward. That I would hold all the power in any relationship, but I also knew that everything that was screaming run was just scared, that I had been hiding behind my fear all this time, and that was fine because up in till this moment I had never felt for anybody what I was feeling for Will. And I knew that I couldn't let myself hide anymore, I couldn't pretend to live while not actually living. Life can be short that is a fact that I should have known by heart by now. Charlie's accident put things into perspective for me and I owed it to Charlie and to myself, for me to live.

I don't know how Will did it, but after all the time spent together at the coffee shop, he had chiseled away my wall, one piece at a time and I hadn't even known it until now.

"You want me to be your girlfriend" I asked again, buying some time for I don't know what reason.

"Yes, Bella, Will you be my girlfriend?" he said and I saw the fear in his eyes at that moment, he thought I was going to say no.

"Yes" I said softly, "But before you decide you truly want me, you need to know I'm broken, you'll be taking me with some baggage, stuff you don't know about, and I might drive you crazy at times because of it. I don't trust easily anymore Will, If you say you want me you get baggage and all." I needed him to have all the facts.

"Bella, we all come with some baggage, some just a little more than others. I'm yours, and we will work through everything as it comes at us but we will do it together, okay? I'll earn your trust, and just try to talk to me and we will be okay" Will finished and pulled me into a hug, "Oh Bella, My Bella, It feels so good to be able to hold you."

"It feels good to be held" I smiled and said into Wills chest, "It's not too bad to hold you either by the way"

He laughed "well that's something at least"

The Timer went off for the beef stroganoff and I extracted myself from his arms to go put it away until tomorrow. Will sat down at the table watching me. "Your beautiful you know, I don't think I've ever seen something as lovely as you and that smile you get on your face while you cook, so determined. " Will said

I laughed, "I think your feelings have blinded you Will." I could feel myself blush

"Never, I just know a beautiful person when I see one and you are beautiful inside and out." He said coming up behind me just as I was closing the door to the fridge.

"Come, Lets go sit down in the living room." I said. Pulling his hand towards the living room, shutting off the lights to the kitchen as we walked out of it.

He sat on the couch, pulling me into sit with him, and I grabbed the remote, turning the T.V. on and turning it to the menu.

"Oh Wuthering Heights, Would you mind watching that?" I asked.

"Of course not" he said pulling me closer "what version is it?"

"It's the 1992 one" I said "They never do get the movie quiet right, but they never do, do they when they try to make a book a movie."

"No they don't" he said

It had been a long time since I sat on this couch watching a movie with a man. Two more opposite men I probably couldn't find. One vampire, one man. One warm, one cold. One soft, one hard. And with these thoughts running around my head I leaned into Will's warmth and watched the movie.

I woke up in the morning lying in my bed, still dressed. The last thing I remembered was watching Wuthering heights. I felt gross after sleeping in my clothes and went to take a shower.

When I left the bathroom, freshly dressed and my hair dried. I smelled an unbelievable smell. Walking down stairs I entered the kitchen to see Will cooking breakfast, dressed in fresh clothes and looking happier then I think I had ever seen him.

"That smells wonderful" I said inhaling the heavenly aroma.

"Sit, Sit, get it while its hot" he said glowing, "I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I scrambled them I hope that's alright?"

"Actually it's not alright" I said, trying to sound serious, but not being able to hold back the smile, "Its Perfect, my favourite actually." Taking a bite of the eggs they were better then they smelled." Tell me, you're a biology professor, are all men born knowing how to cook delicious eggs? its gotta be a DNA thing"

"Well actually it's just me, so you should keep me close" he said giving me an adorable smile and winking.

"Aww black mail is it, I guess it's a good thing I was going to keep you close regardless of you cooking skills." I said. "I guess I fell asleep watching the movie last night, thank-you for putting me to bed"

"It was nothing; I just wanted you to be comfortable. What is on the agenda for today then?" he asked

"Well I was going to go to the hospital in an hour or so, take Charlie some decent breakfast and his stroganoff for later. I wanted to talk to the doctor and just make sure everything is how Amanda said it was, We'll be needing to go back to Seattle tomorrow, so I need to get as much done for Charlie as I can before I go. After I get back from the hospital I was going to cook up a bunch of meals to freeze so that Charlie has some decent food for when he's out of the hospital that are easy for him to cook. Maybe this afternoon I could take you down to first beach when I'm done, we could have a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds wonderful Bella, Did you want me to come with you to the hospital or did you want to just take my car, I understand if you would like some alone time with your father?"

"If you don't mind I think it might be better if I go alone. I don't know how he will react to me dating one of my professor's. I think it might workout better if we wait until I'm out of your class to tell him" I said hoping he wouldn't be insulted.

"Bella, don't worry, I'll stay here and grade some work I have in the car. Take your time and see your dad, we have all the time in the world."

I went about my day spending time with Charlie, cooking up a storm, and getting the house in order. Around 4oclock Will and I went down to First beach and had our picnic, it was Saturday but I had called Jake that morning to tell him about Charlie and what was going on so I wouldn't be calling him later tonight. Will and I walked along the beach and spent time just sitting on the beach and talking. I was surprised at how much I opened up to Will. I told him about Edward, or at least as much as I was able to tell him, leaving out all vampire related issues; and he held me a talked to me and told me about some of his past relationships. I realised I was in love with him, It wasn't like it had been with Edward but it was real, it was what love was supposed to feel like outside the supernatural world.

It was getting late but we were both content to stay where we were.

"Did you want to stay to watch the sunset Bella?" will asked.

"You know in all the time I've lived here, I don't think I ever watched the sunset from the beach."I said thinking back.

"There is a first for everything" Will whispered into my neck kissing down to my shoulder. I sat between his legs leaning back into him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Too true" I replied breathlessly turning my head towards his. He captured my lips and kissed me so deeply and passionately I felt like I had never been kissed before; and the truth was I had never been kissed like this. Besides the odd little peck I allowed to the guys I had dated since Edward I had never allowed myself to get this close to a man, and Edward had always been too afraid to kiss me like this, always guarding himself from anything too intimate.

Will and I kissed each other like it was the only thing holding us to this world, like if we broke apart for one second life as we knew it would cease to exist. After what felt like hours he pulled away slightly and spoke against my lips"look up Bella, The sun is setting just for you my dear." Looking up was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A Monet Painting come to life, but so much better. The pinks and reds, and the oranges. The sky was on fire but it was the fire of passion not destruction.

We sat in silence until the last of the light had escaped from the water's edge. Will's head resting slightly on my shoulder the whole time.

"I love you Bella. I know it might seem too early for me to say that but I do. I could spend a life time watching sunsets with you in my arms." He said and kissed right behind my ear making me shiver in pleasure.

"Lets go home Will, and you can show me how you love me."

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to rush you; I'll wait until you're ready no matter how long that is."

"Like you said Will there is a first time for everything and tonight is a night of first's; I'm ready, I want to make love to you" I said still gazing out over the now black ocean, The stars were shining like I had never seen them. It was a new beginning and the skies were blessing us. By some miracle I hadn't even blushed, Will made me feel confident and sexy like I was a prize, and I felt worthy of him.

We packed up our blankets and picnic and made our way to his car, holding hands the entire time. While we drove, he kept his hand on my thigh rubbing circles with his thumb. We arrived to my darkened house and I lead him inside. He left the picnic basket and blankets at the bottom of the stairs and followed me upstairs to my room, holding me in his arms and kissing me again.

"I need a moment, do you mind?" I asked

"Not at all, Take all the time you need" He said.

I went into the bathroom; of all the times to have to pee this would have to be it.

The separation made me anxious it was easier to be confident when I was in his arms. I decided to take a quick shower; he had said take all the time I needed. I pulled my hair up not wanting it to be wet and not wanting to have to take the time to have to dry it.

It felt good to feel clean, all the grime from cleaning today and from being in the hospital washed away.

I picked up the pyjama's I had grabbed from my room before leaving, holding them up in front of me. It was a champagne silk Camisole set, with lace bordering along the bust and thighs. Alice had bought it for me and I had laughed at her telling her I would never be wearing that to bed, and here I was about to put it on for another man. Did she see this happening when she bought it? Does she know what I'm about to do? And then I remembered, she doesn't care, She didn't even say goodbye. I slipped the top on and just the cold silk alone rubbing past my nipples made them harden. The bottoms were a far cry from my regular cotton underwear and old sweatpants.

I looked at myself in the mirror; it was odd thinking of my reflection as me, the light fabric of the camisole doing nothing to hide my hard nipples. I brushed my teeth quickly and spayed a bit of perfume into the air and walked through the mist. I was ready, or at least as ready as I was ever going to be.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, Will was standing at the window looking out, the moonlight hit his face and he glowed, as if he wasn't beautiful enough without the lighting. He turned when he heard my footsteps and looked me over. "You're gorgeous my dear" he said walking up to embrace me again.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to get the hospital feeling off of me" I whispered, I felt like if I spoke normally some spell would be broken.

He took my chin lightly in his hands, running his thumb along my jaw, "No apologies Bella, especially not tonight. Anything you choose to do or not do is fine." He captured my mouth again, his kiss a question, would I still have him? I pulled him in closer to me and told him it was okay, that I was ready answering with my body.

He deepened the kiss and ran his right hand down my neck, over my shoulder, and down my side grazing the side of my breasts as he moved his hand lower. When he reached the hem of my camisole his warm fingers laced underneath it trailing along my lower back. He held me to him with his right hand while his left hand left my cheek and followed the rights example. He held onto my hips with both hands and moved his kisses to behind my ear working his way down along my neck to my collarbone stopping every now and again to suck and mark my skin. When he reached the top of my breasts his hands took the bottom of my camisole and started to lift it, slow enough that I could stop him if I wanted. He stopped just under my breasts, hands resting on my ribcage, savouring the moment."I love you" he said again as he pulled the camisole off the rest of the way, revealing my naked torso to himself. He held the discarded camisole in his right hand, it tangled in his hand along with my hair. He hadn't stared like I thought he would but instead just went back to kissing my mouth letting me adjust to the feeling of being half naked before he went any further.

He worked his way back down my body but this time there was no barrier when he reached my breasts. He pulled my left nipple into his mouth, it felt wonderful and new and yet I put my hand to the back of his head guiding him, encouraging him. I may not have done these things before but it seems my body had auto pilot for these things.

I pulled him back up to my lips and kissed him while I started to unbutton his shirt. I wasted no time and soon he stood before me in only his boxers. My hands roamed his abs, exploring his body, trying to memorize it.

He picked me up by my ass and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. He walked forward still kissing me until he felt the bed and then, slowly leaning forward, deposited me in the middle of it, my legs still wrapped around his hips and him still lying on top of me. I could feel his arousal growing, and I felt a power like I had never felt before. I was doing this to him, my body, he wanted me.

I unwrapped my legs and he sat up for a minute kissing each breast before getting off the bed, I was about to ask where he was going when he slipped his boxers off and to the floor, crawling back to me.

He was glorious, he could have been a statue because his body was a masterpiece. He started back at my breasts where he had left me and worked his way down. When he got to my underwear he kissed my stomach and looked up at me, waiting. I nodded it was okay and he pulled them down my legs and threw them onto the rocking chair where my camisole had landed by this point. I was never so glad I had decided to get that bikini wax on Wednesday.

He took my foot in his hand and now worked his way up my leg kissing and licking until he was just below where I want him, when he stopped to go to my other leg giving it the same treatment. This time when he got to the juncture between my legs he didn't stop but instead kissed my outer folds.

He continued to pleasure me using his mouth and his equally talented fingers trying to prepare me for what was about to come. He brought me so close to orgasm over and over stopping every time just before I lost it, he was driving me mad.

He pulled his Fingers from inside me and liked them clean and then kissed me.

"You taste so good Bella" he said against my lips and then kissed me again. He pulled away then, leaning towards my night table and grabbed something off of it.

"What is that? " I asked not seeing what it was in the dark.

"A condom, I assumed you were not on the Pill seeing as you're a virgin and we just got together." He said ripping the package open.

"Oh, you're right, When did you get it though I know I didn't have that lying around" I asked.

"I got it while you were taking a shower, we are just lucky I happened to have one in my gym bag" he said while putting it on.

"Needing a lot of condoms at the gym are you?" I asked partly joking and partly curious.

"It's not like that Bella, my gym bag has always been my overnight bag as well, and I have always kept one in there just in case." He said, "Are you upset, do you want to stop?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment like that." I said

He rolled off of me and lay on his side looking at me his hand stroking my stomach and hips. "Bella I said no being sorry, you've done nothing wrong and you haven't ruined anything" he kissed my cheek, "Is there anything you want to know or ask before we go any further?"

I wanted to say no but I knew that as much as I hated it I had to know, "how many people have you slept with?" I asked.

"Four" he said, " three of them were girlfriends, all long term, one was a kind of friends with benefits you could say, it was right after a bad breakup of mine and I wasn't ready for a relationship, one of my collage friends was in the same situation and we kind of found comfort in each other, It ruined our friendship though, I soon came to feel like I was taking advantage of her because I couldn't see us ever being anything more, I wanted to stop and she didn't, the arrangement worked for her, so when I said I just couldn't anymore she said she didn't want to see me at all anymore and that was that."

"Four... okay I can live with four I think." I said thinking out loud. He was 26 and gorgeous I know he would have had a lot more opportunities than that, that he hadn't taken. No, four was not only acceptable it was pretty amazing, and he had cared for them all in some way. No he was a gentlemen he had proven that tonight in many ways.

"You _think_ you can live with that? I don't want you to do anything until you _know_ you can live with it Bella" he said

"No, I know I can live with it, don't worry I just hadn't thought about it before now it came as a bit of a surprise when I realised I had no idea, it's just a number Will, it means nothing to me what's important is that I'm not just a number to you" I assured him looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"You could never just be a number to me Bella." He said kissing me.

We made love then, and he was slow and gentle and passionate. He gave me time to adjust to him before continuing and there was never a moment I didn't feel loved and safe, like the world could be on fire around us and we were safe inside our own universe. I came and the force of it caused his own orgasm. After which he just held me close, stroking my hair and kissing my face.

I was tired, sore and satisfied, and as I lay there on the cusp of sleep I realized that Me, 19 year old Bella just made love for the first time to my 26 year old biology professor, and more important, I was happy and for the first time in over a year. I regretted nothing now, because everything up until this point lead me here to where I was right now in the arms of my lover and my love.

**Well guys hope you liked it, I tried but like I said it's my first FanFic so there are bound to be some problems. Next chapter should be jumping ahead to Bella's 3****rd**** year university, and I'll be slowly introducing the Cullen's to the mix! I have no set plan for this story so feel free to write in suggestions or idea's I'd be glad to try and fit them in if I can and it works for the story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And thanks to all those who have reviewed, I'm writing for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 Indecent introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Last time...

_I was tired, sore and satisfied, and as I lay there on the cusp of sleep I realized that Me, 19 year old Bella just made love for the first time to my 26 year old biology professor, and more important, I was happy and for the first time in over a year. I regretted nothing now, because everything up until this point lead me here to where I was right now in the arms of my lover and my love._

_**Jumping ahead almost 2 years later, Bella is just about to start her 3**__**rd**__** year university.**_

_**BPOV**_

It has been a little over a year and a half since that weekend when Charlie was hit by a car, and William and I got together. It's the end of August now and I will be entering my 3rd year of university in a few short days.

About 6 months ago Will and I broke the news to Charlie that we were dating, and had been dating for a year already, to say he was upset would be a major understatement. He was mostly upset that the relationship had gone on for so long without me telling him, not that Will had been my professor when had we started dating, but after I explained to him that when we decided to start dating he had, had more important things like healing to worry about and that I wanted to make sure it was a solid relationship before I told him to save him worrying about me, he understood.

Will had taken this summer off from summer term, so that he and I could go on vacation together, and so we headed to Britain. Between his heritage and the fact that he still had family over there that we could stay with, free of charge, and my love of reading, Britain really was our only choice. We spent a month traveling, visiting family and literary sites along the way. It had been an amazing trip and on the last night we were there Will had taken me out to dinner and then on the London Eye where he asked me to move in with him, while all of London sparkled before our eyes. I, of course, said yes!

When we returned from the UK, we spent a month in forks with Charlie. Will and I had talked about it and since he was taking time off for our trip anyways we might as well give Charlie one last chance at having me under his roof for any substantial amount of time, and when Charlie raised no objections to Will's being there also, we told him we would be there as soon as we got home from Britain.

I had given up my apartment at the end of term last term, because I knew I would be gone for 2 months straight and didn't want any extra money being wasted, so when Will asked me to move in with him it was actually kind of perfect, all my belongings were already in his storage unit.

Our month at Charlie's had flown by, and I was impressed at how well Charlie and Will got along. Every Saturday they would abandon me and go fishing, declaring it was 'man time' whatever that means, and then they would return home happy, relaxed and in possession of far too many fish, for my liking, for me to fry while they sat down with beers to watch 'the game'. I pretended to care but really I loved that not only did they get along but wanted to spend time with each other.

After the whole car accident thing Charlie had started to see Amanda, the nurse who had taken care of him and they seemed to be getting serious. Will thinks that Charlie is going to ask her to marry him in the next year. During our stay in forks Will met Billy and Jake and after some serious grilling (worse than even Charlie had done) they gave their approval, though Will did say later that Jake had threatened to kill him if he ever did anything to hurt me.

In July Will and I made our way back to Seattle and officially I moved in. We spent the remainder of July and August together doing nothing at all. We would walk down to the public market, and go sit and have coffee for hours while we read, on nice days we would go out on Will's boat, where I would read while he cruised the harbour and sometimes when we found ourselves in a secluded alcove, we would make love on deck. It was an amazing summer.

But now it was back to reality, at the end of the weekend I would be back in school, Will was already back to work. He had to go in to get ready for the upcoming term and apparently he was showing some doctor who wanted to try his hand at teaching biology the ropes. I guess it was mandatory for professors to 'shadow' someone for at least a week in order to cut down on problems such as not knowing where the fax machine was etc...

Personally I think a week is a little excessive, hand the man a map, and let him find his way, If he is a professor he's bound to be smart enough to ask for help when and if he needs it, but I wasn't consulted on this policy so Will had been spending a lot of time on campus as of late, and I couldn't even sneak into his office to play "what can I do for a passing grade" since his shadow was there. But Will seemed to like the guy and seeing how he was showing the guy around now, apparently that meant he wouldn't have to do it again.

When Will got home on Friday he said he thought this new guy was going to be fantastic and that they were become quick friends. He asked if it would be okay if he invited him and his wife over for dinner some night. We were still pretty careful about who knew about us on campus, just in case, so it meant a lot that he trusted this guy enough to invite him over.

The weekend passed too fast and on Monday I started school. The week went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was Thursday. Will and I had both managed to coordinate our schedules and both had Fri, Sat, Sun off, the price was that we spent less time together the rest of the week.

Friday night Charlie and Amanda came up and had my dreaded 'Birthday Dinner' with me where Will surprised me with 2 tickets for Las Vegas declaring, "You only turn 21 once so you have to do it right". We left that night and Charlie and Amanda were staying at our place until we got back on Sunday.

We Stayed at the Venetian, and did all the dorky touristy things a person can do, fake gondola ride and all. On Saturday Will took me out on a truly romantic day where we had gone by helicopter to the Grand Canyon, We stopped at one of the viewpoints where a gourmet picnic was set up for just the 2 of us champagne and all. We were standing together watching the sunset looking out over the Grand Canyon when I felt him step away from me. When I turned around to see what he was doing, candles were lit and there he was, kneeled on 1 knee in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first day I saw you, and with each day my heart grows to love you impossibly more. I knew that first night we watched the sunset on first beach that you were my forever. Bella I never want to see a sunset without you by my side, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" I cried kneeling down next to him while he place the ring upon my finger, It was absolutely stunning, a flawless 2 carrot square cut solitaire on a platinum band, Simple yet extraordinary, he knew me so well not to get me something overdone and flashy. I stayed kneeling while I peppered his face in Kisses only stopping when I heard a throat clearing and someone say behind me, " I'm sorry sir, madam but we must be heading back now" We flew back to Vegas in total bliss. That night, after Will Persuaded me to play at least a couple slot machines saying, "It's Vegas after all" I left Vegas not only engaged but 5, 000 dollars richer.

I hadn't called Charlie or Renee to announce the engagement because Charlie, I wanted to tell in person and Renee would be so excited that I needed a lot of time on my hands before I picked up the phone for that conversation.

When we landed at SeaTac, Charlie and Amanda were there to meet us, with Amanda running up to me screaming, "OMG BELLA I'M ENGAGED!"

I being in my own little world said, "Who told you I was engaged?"

"OMG YOUR ENGAGED TOO???" she replied

"What do you mean too?" And then it clicked, "AMANDA YOUR ENGAGED?"

"YES!"

We jumped around like 5 year olds until security came and asked us to keep it down or exit the building, apparently we were scaring the passengers. When I looked at Charlie he had such a big smile on his face he looked 20 years younger and it warmed my heart to see.

Grabbing both my men by the arms to pull them out to the parking lot a said, "You guys planned this together didn't you?"

"Well I had to ask your dads permission first after all, and once he knew my plan we put our heads together for his and it all just worked out" Will said kissing my cheek.

"You're not mad at me are you Kiddo, I know I probably should have made sure your okay with this before I went and popped the question but..."

"But nothing Dad, I'm thrilled for you and of course I'm okay with it but even if I hadn't been. You need to put yourself first. "I said, "It's about time, now I can hand over the cooking to somebody else and I don't have to worry about what you're eating all the time, you're in good hands with Amanda."

"Hey, I'm the Chief of police you know I don't need someone to cook for me."

"Sure Sure dad, keep telling yourself that Dad." I said smiling and hugging his arm closer to me.

Charlie and Amanda left that night and Monday morning came again all too soon.

Will had already left for school to teach his morning class when I got an E-mail from my afternoon professor saying class for today was cancelled. It was perfect, I still had my evening class but it gave me plenty of time to go and surprise my fiancé at his office.

He had asked me a couple times to dress up in a catholic school girl outfit and I never have, but after all the work he went through planning the perfect proposal, I figured he earned it. I went to the store and got the outfit. After I came home and put the finishing touches on it I packed a spare change of clothes to change into before class and left putting on my long cashmere trench coat to cover up my outfit. Thankfully there was no one Outside Wills Office, so when I snuck in to wait nobody saw me. At exactly 2:00 Will cam through his office door to find me in pigtails declaring my teacher has sent me to be spanked for bad behavior.

Will was on me in seconds his books forgotten on the floor. After a little dirty talk about what the head master should do to punish this naughty little school girl I found myself sitting on my bare ass on the cool wood of Will's desk; with my barely there skirt up around my hips. Will had taken my underwear as part of my punishment and was just about to get down to business when the door flew open, And a blonde Adonis walked in saying, "I'm so sorry I'm late Will I got caught up... Oh my! I'm sorry, I'll come back." He said trying to rush back out the door.

"Shit, Carlisle, I forgot about him, put your coat on honey, Please, I'll be right back." Will said doing his pants back up and running out his door.

5 minutes later I sat on Will's sofa in his office clutching my coat tightly shut, telling myself there is no way humanly possible that was who I thought it was. When there was a slight nock at the door, "Bella honey, you all good?" came Wills voice. Damn men, I could hear the smile in his voice, he actually like that we were caught in the act.

"Yes Will," I said, head in my hands looking down as he came into his office. 2 sets of footprints, Oh no he had brought him back.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my Fiancé Bella, Bella this is the man I was telling you about that I was showing the ropes to before school, Carlisle"

I looked up and was met by the all too familiar golden eyes. Sure enough Carlisle Cullen was the new biology professor my soon to be husband has befriended.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle" I said, then fainted.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Last time...

"_It's nice to meet you Carlisle" I said, then fainted._

**CPOV**

It has almost been three years since my family made the worst decision of our existence and left one of our own behind. Bella, Not a day goes by that I don't think of her and wonder what she is doing, if she is happy, and if she is she safe?

The daughter that I abandoned, I shall never forgive myself for allowing it. At first, when we left Edward told Alice not to look for her future, to leave her be, but soon Edward got so depressed that I feared he might be the first Vampire to actually die of a broken heart, and I asked Alice to find Bella's future.

When she couldn't find a future for Bella, something Alice had never had a problem with before, we all got scared and thought the worst; thankfully Edward had been out hunting with Emmett, so he couldn't read our minds, otherwise I don't know what would have happened. I had to know, and so I went back to Forks telling my family I was speaking at some medical conference in Tacoma. When I arrived I went straight to Bella's house, it was Saturday and nobody was home, but it smelled like she was still living here. I waited until evening up at our house and when it got late I snuck into the hospital and checked on Bella's medical File. Bella had been seeing a councillor, apparently she had been in a comatose state for about 3 days after we had left, the doctor's file said they suggested that Charlie have her admitted. Charlie of course hadn't and after a few months Bella started seeing a counsellor. My poor daughter, what we all put her through. Everything in me told me that I should go to her house and take her with me but she deserved to be allowed to move on now that she has started to try too.

I went back home and called a family meeting. I told Edward that I had just come back from Forks and how she had looked, and I told him I had went because after I asked Alice to check Bella's future she hadn't been able to find one.

Edward had been furious, but I think it was more the fact that he knew he was making the wrong decision, and also that he was jealous that I got to see her when he didn't.

Esme was sad all the time now, and I would often find her holding the set of photos we had of Bella. One of Bella and Edward before junior Prom, Bella in a blue dress. A bunch from the only summer we had spent with her, and finally the few that had been taken at the beginning of that dreaded birthday party.

Alice was just as bad as Edward; she stopped shopping, stopped planning parties and occasions. She blamed herself for everything. If she hadn't insisted on that stupid frivolous party none of this would have happened in her eyes, But that just wasn't true, It was Bella she would have found a way to cut herself eventually and truth be told Edward needed to see the light and want to change her. Never in a million years did I think he would leave her like he did.

Jasper we rarely saw anymore. He of course put everything on himself. It had been everything I could do, to convince Jasper to stay in the family directly after the incident. He said he was weak and an abomination, that we would be better off without him. I told him he was wrong and that he would break Esme's heart if he left, that we had already lost a daughter and a sister we couldn't lose a son and brother too. He eventually agreed to stay but now spends most of his time on extended hunting trips. He and Alice are strained right now since he can feel her pain and blames himself for causing it, and she hates herself for making him feel her pain.

Rosalie was her usual self, declaring it was for the best, now Bella could have a normal life like she deserved. Emmett resented her for her attitude and how she had alaways been mean to Bella, he was no longer his bubbly self full of pranks and jokes. Emmet just as Alice was morning the loss of a sister he truly loved.

We were living on the east coast and nothing seemed to be working when I got the offer to work as a professor at Western Washington University. We had all figured that Bella would have left forks for somewhere warm as soon as she could have, probably going to Florida or back to phoenix for University. Edward wasn't happy when I told him of our planned move but I told him we had done things his way long enough, and that he was coming with us, no arguments. We were going to find a way to be a family again. Since we were close to forks we decided we wouldn't be able to plan settling there for too long so the kids where all going to attend university. Edward fought me on going to school as well, but I told him that I had already enrolled him in a Bachelor of Science Program and that he was going. I told him to act his age, his true age that is, and live with his choices. If he was going to make us live with his choices he would have to do so as well. It was even harder on Esme when he locked himself in his room and refused to hunt.

By August 10th we had found a lovely home on the outskirts of Seattle secluded enough for us to have some privacy. Esme did the bare necessities in cleaning the place up and decorating, but she just didn't find the joy in it that she once had and it broke my heart even more to see.

The rest of my children took the move in stride, and truly did try to start living again.

A week before the semester officially began I was paired up with a fellow biology professor to 'Shadow' him and learn the ropes. According to the University I was 27 and this was my first teaching post. So it was Mandatory that I have someone ' more experienced' show me around and help me adjust.

They set me up with a nice young man named William, He was a great guy and I liked him immediately. He was easy going and patient and just a genuinely nice guy. He was friendly but I also got the feeling that he was measuring me up for the first couple days, and finally on the 3rd day he started to open up more and I knew I had won his trust. It surprised me that he was so distant at first, we usually drew people in, it was all part of that Vampire ability to attract pray, but what every the reason I had not had that effect on him. We talked about random things at first and after he had accepted me, he told me about his month long trip to Britain he had just taken with his girlfriend, and we talked about our favourite places in the UK. He was hesitant when I asked about his girlfriend, and I found it odd because he would light up at the same time like he was so happy he could barely contain himself yet didn't want to share it with me. I passed it off that he must have just like to keep things Private; but I was wrong, because on the last day I had to 'shadow him' he really started to open up, and told me how they had been dating for almost three years and how he was planning to propose the following weekend. He told me how he had been nervous at first about asking her father for permission yet everything had gone smoothly. Apparently they had stayed for a month with her father after they had returned from the UK and they had really managed to bond during that time.

When I had asked how they had met he just smiled and said it was a story for another day, and he looked nervous. Who knows maybe it was someplace embarrassing.

The following week I started work officially and was teaching 5 classes all of which were first year classes and Edward was in one of them. I hung out with Will in between classes and it was nice having a friend at work. For the first time in a long time I felt young, and it felt natural to have a guy friend to talk to, someone outside the family. It made me feel more human every day. That Thursday when we met at 3:00 after our classes were finished he looked completely frazzled. I walked into his office to him running around saying, "Shit, I can't find it, I can't find it" over and over again.

"What's the matter Will?" I asked smiling, " You lose some papers already?"

He looked up at me and tried to smile, " Hey man, No I wish! You know how I said I was popping the question this weekend?"

"Yes" I said confused

"Well we live together right, so when I bought the ring I didn't want to hide it at home in case she found it, so I hid it here at my office, but now I can't seem to find it." He said tossing some more papers around.

I looked around the mess trying to see anything that looked like a ring box, and my eyes fell upon a bag hidden behind some books on his top shelf. " Is that it there on the top shelf?" I asked pointing

"Oh, Thank-you so much, I guess I only did a good job at hiding it from myself aye, it took you all of what 5 seconds to locate it." He said laughing

"I was just lucky, why did you hide it in here anyways, couldn't you have just left it in your top drawer or something?" I asked

A slight reddening started on his ears, nothing a human would notice but I could, "Yea well, umm.. Well sometimes she surprises me at work." He said with a slight smile touching his lips.

"Aww, yes I see" I said smiling back, It had been ages since Esme had done something like that. "I'll have to suggest that to my wife for sometime in the future."

We talked for a bit longer before he had to leave for the day, and I had one more class to teach. I wished him luck and said I would see him next week.

The weekend went by fast and it was nice having my weekends at home with Esme, something I had never been able to do when I worked as a doctor. I told her about Will and how he was proposing to his girlfriends this weekend. It was odd that I didn't even know her name, nor how old she was or what she did for a living.

Monday came quickly and when I was walking across the quad to my morning class I passed Will heading for his class.

"How did it go?" I asked needlessly, you could barely see the man's face his smile was so big.

"She said yes, It was perfect." He said joyously," Why don't you come by my office round two and we'll talk?"

"Sure thing, see you at 2" I replied walking away again towards my class. My classes went by fast and in no time I found myself letting the kids go, I got stuck behind talking to 2 first year girls, rambling on about something that wasn't even Biology related.

When I finely got out of the lab I realized I was running late for meeting Will and hurried my pace up as much as I could without looking out of place. I had, had my head in the clouds because I hadn't even stopped to register the noises I was hearing before walking into Wills office apologising as I went for being late.

Then my eyes moved to the desk, there sitting on the desk back to me,was what I assumed to be Will's Fiancé, Dressed up, or shall I say dressed down, in a catholic school girls outfit complete with thigh highs and pigtails. The skit that wouldn't have covered her underwear had she been wearing any pushed up her hips so that she sat bared on the desk with Will between her legs. I took a deep breath and started apologising for interrupting telling Will I would come by later, and It wasn't until I was through the door leaving his office that the smell register with me, It smelled like Bella, Lilacs, Freesias and Strawberries. I started to walk away slowly thinking it was impossible the she be here, when I heard some shuffling and murmurs and then Will came out a tad dishevelled but put together still.

"Carlisle wait, I'm so sorry about that, Bella surprised me and I forgot all about the time and meeting with you and well I forgot to lock the door." He explained but I didn't care about his sex life, except did he just say Bella?

" Bella?" I asked

"Yes, oh shit, Bella is my Fiancé, I guess I never told you her name did I." He said, " Look please come back I would like you to meet her, I think you two will get along great, who knows maybe she and your wife have stuff in common as well."

" Are you sure, I don't want to interrupt, I can come back later and you can , umm, finish."

Will laughed and shook his head, "Na, It's fine, come meet her now, It will give me an excuse for me to get her back into it when we get home anyways" he said smiling.

We walked back to his door and he knocked lightly, " Bella honey, you all good?" he asked before entering. It couldn't be our Bella it just couldn't be.

A muffled " Yes Will' came back and he opened the door.

There, sitting on the little couch Will had in his office, sat Bella clutching her long cashmere trench coat tightly around her. Her head in her hands looking down towards her lap trying to hide her blush that I could feel radiating off of her. She had pulled the pigtails out and instead, her hair flew out loose around her.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my Fiancé Bella, Bella this is the man I was telling you about that I was showing the ropes to before school, Carlisle" Will said pleasantly, totally oblivious to what was happening right before his eyes.

She looked up and I locked eyes with her. Sure enough, It was those same beautiful chocolate eyes that looked back at me, My daughter sat in front of me, I finally had her back, Except I didn't, she was engaged to Will, living with him, they had been dating for 3 years.

But it can't be, Bella had said once that she didn't believe in marriage and she's going to marry Will. But no matter what flew into my head I knew it was her and that this was going to be interesting.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle" She said, and then she fainted.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! There is a poll on my profile asking who you want Bella to end up with, I would love it if you voted. I'll be slowing the story line up from here on out trying to get into the story more and hopefully have some drama play out! **

**Please Review it helpd motivate me to skip homework and work on the st****ory instead:)**


	6. Chapter 6 loving you

**Please, Please, Please Vote on the pole that is on my profile page, I need to know where you guys want me to take this story!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time...

_But no matter what flew into my head I knew it was her and that this was going to be interesting._

"_It's nice to meet you Carlisle" She said, and then she fainted. _

_**BPOV**_

I came to slowly, and could hear Will's voice; At first it sounded far away, like he was talking through water, me not being able to make out exactly what he was saying.

I groaned, what just happened, I couldn't remember what had lead me to laying here unconscious. Slowly I started to make out things round me. My head was in Will's lap it seemed, and he was stroking my hair back away from my face. Slowly I started to hear what he was saying, "Bella baby are you okay? Open your eyes"

I just groaned again and pressed my face sideways into his leg, I just wanted him to take me home and to bed, I didn't know what happened but I had the feeling I didn't want to know either.

"Bella please just talk to me and tell me your okay sweetheart, you're making me worried baby, you've never fainted before." Will said, never once stopping from stroking my hair comfortingly; he knew how much it relaxed me to have my hair played with.

I realised I was going to have to just bite the bullet and ask, "What just happened Will?"

"Oh Bella, I think you were just overwhelmed, Carlisle walked in on us well we were, well it was a nice surprise Bella, but I forgot to lock the door and one look at you and I forgot that I had asked Carlisle to come to my office and well, he walked in on us. Not exactly the way I pictured introducing you two but... anyways when we got everything sorted and you looked up at Carlisle and then just fainted. You have been out a couple of minutes. Carlisle checked you over quickly; do you remember me telling you he's a doctor? Anyways he said he thought you were just overwhelmed and has gone to get you some water." Will said so fast he was running his words together; wow I must have really scared him.

"Carlisle?" was all I could think to say

"Yes, Carlisle, remember I told you about the guy I was showing around, that's Carlisle. Bella, doll, I think maybe you hit your head?

"Ummm, yea, that must be it" I said, what else was I to say to him 'no honey I'm fine, just a little surprised you befriended the vampire father of my ex boyfriend that broke my heart.' Umm, no, that just wouldn't work.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Carlisle" Will called; my head was still in his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair and around my ears in a soothing pattern.

Carlisle opened the door slowly, and my heart beat increased so much I was worried Will could feel it. When Carlisle could finally be seen his eyes went straight to my face, he smiled, but it seemed like a worried smile, like he was just as nervous and lost as I was' hell he probably was, I mean he had meant to never see me again and poof here I was. He walked up to me handing me a cold bottle of water, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked kindly.

"Carlisle I think she may have hit her head, would you mind checking her out again?" Will asked.

"Yes perhaps that's a good idea" said Carlisle, he looked up to Will.

"No, no I'm fine, but I do have to get to class." I said as I started to sit up.

"Bella, you are not going anywhere," Will said pulling me back down, " Don't give me that look Isabella, you are not going to be your stubborn self and get your way on this one either so just lay back and be good."

"But I have a test! I have to go!" I said

"Bella" Will said, and gave me _that_ look, he then sat a moment. "I'm going to go talk to your professor, tell him you fainted and that Carlisle is checking you over and get him to set up another time for you to take this test, and while I'm gone, YOU are going to behave and let Carlisle check you over. And don't you even think of playing down how your feeling, Carlisle was a doctor he knows how to deal with people like you." Will smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead, then he got up, transferring my head from his lap onto a pillow and left the room saying, "Take care of my girl till I get back Carlisle." Then he closed the door.

Silence

Finally I took a deep breath, "look Carlisle I'm fine, really, just a bit of a shock on a couple of levels, and then well, realizing it all really happened when I woke back up well... My head is fine, I'm on a couch for goodness sake what does he think I could have possibly hit it on?"

Carlisle just sat kneeling in front of me, "He loves you Bella, you scared him when you fainted, when you're in love and scared you don't always think clearly, he just want to know your okay." He said softly "It's so good to see you Bella, I've missed you so much, we all have."

I just sat there staring at him, was he kidding me, they missed me, huh like I was going to believe him. I decided it would be easier to just skip over the awkwardness.

" Okay so, Your Will's new friend aye, He really likes you, you know, he usually doesn't tell people at work about us, well you know for obvious reasons, anyways looks like your back in my life and I'm thinking maybe it's best if Will doesn't know we know each other. I'm sure you understand, you pretending to be 27 and all makes it hard to explain how I could have gone to school with your kids 4 years ago when they were 17." I said and realized I was babbling much to my horror.

"If that's the way you want it Bella," he said softly,

"Huh, the way I want it, well I think we should just skip over what I want and stick to the plan, it's the safest plan of action for you guys and your cover." I said, what was he talking about if that's what I want, when has it ever been, what I want goes?

"Yes, perhaps you are right, it does seem the safest plan of action, but, well does Will not know about us then?" he asked

"Ha," I laughed, "About what part are you referring to? The whole Vampire family I thought I was a part of that just up and walked away, or did you mean just you guys in general?"I didn't give him time to respond saying, "He knows I was in a relationship with a guy named Edward, he knows I was close with his family, and what happened when they left, but besides Edward and Alice he doesn't know anybody's name so you should be fine." I stood up and my coat flew open "Shit!" I screeched pulling it back together, turning towards the wall as I did up the buttons.

Will came back in looking concerned, walking straight to me and wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me into his chest and holding me securely. "What's the diagnosis Doc?" he asked Carlisle while he buried his face in my neck.

"I'm fine baby good as new, I promise" I said bringing my hand up to his head to reassure him.

"I'm glad to hear it baby, but I would rather hear it from the Doc if you don't mind, You have a tendency to down play things so as not to worry anybody" he said

"Do not!" I said

"You do," he said seriously, but smiling back at me, he brought my lips to his and kissed me hard, "but you do seem to be back to your determined self regardless"

"She will be perfectly fine I assure you," Carlisle said "just take her home and make sure she relaxes for tonight."

"Will do Doc, and thank-you so much for looking after her Carlisle I owe you." Will replied.

"Nonsense, I was glad to be of service," Carlisle said as he was about to leave, "Oh just one more thing Will, I had told Esme of your planning to propose and she bid me to invite you and your Fiancé over for dinner Friday night, would you mind terribly?"

"We would love to come; in fact, we were going to invite you two over soon as well. Friday it is, thank her for the invitation will you, I can't wait to meet her." Will replied, it was all I could do not to faint again.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle, wanting me to accept for myself.

The only thing that I could think to say was," Will it be Vegetarian?" I saw Carlisle's lip pull into a smile and his effort to not burst out laughing was obvious.

"Vegetarian? Bella you're not a Vegetarian." Said Will, looking at me funny.

"Just checking" I mumbled.

"I think Esme was planning on making roast beef and potato's actually," Carlisle said still smiling.

"MMM roast beef Bella your favourite," Will said trying to cover up what he thought was my odd question. "Well, we will see you on Friday although I'm sure I'll see you before that. I'm going to take Bella home and give her a bath to relax like you said."Will said grabbing his keys off his desk and gathering some of his papers he needed, putting them in his briefcase. He grabbed everything and together we started for the door. " oh and Carlisle, I know this is a lot to ask but Bella and my relationship isn't common knowledge around the school and that's how we would like to keep it until she graduates next year, for reasons I'm sure you understand and well.."

"Its fine Will, no one at the school will hear it from me, I promise you that" Replied Carlisle, I was acutely aware he stressed the point _nobody at school_.

"Thanks Man, I know I can trust you, that's why I wanted you two to meet." Will said happily. We exited his office and he locked the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, and I am sure you and Esme will get on famously, see you Friday you two, drive carefully." Carlisle said then turned and walked away.

We walked out of Will's office building, we stayed at a distance, this is what I hated about our relationship, the having to pretend we are not together. I mean we're engaged for goodness sake and I can't even hold my fiancés hand here. Will always told me that if I wanted us too, we would stop hiding it; he said that we could get through anything and no job was more important then I was to him. And most of the time that knowledge and the fact that I knew he meant it 100 % was enough for me. I knew if I asked him too, he would yell it from the roof tops that we were together; in fact I think he might even be relieved. He had often told me that he gets jealous when he sees how some of the guys on campus look at me, he trusted me, but he wanted them to know I was his at the same time. He said it was worst when I was still in his class that first year we were together. He would see some of the guys watch me during class and how it drove him crazy. He confessed later that he would always pick them to ask the hard questions to, trying to make them pay less attention to me and more to the class. But the more I think about it the more I know it's for the best that the school stays unaware of our relationship, if Will was to lose his job and we would have to move, then I would be losing Charlie too, it just wasn't worth the risk.

We walked out to the parking lot and went our separate ways to our cars, Will's was in the employee parking lot, and mine was in the student lot. We couldn't really say a proper goodbye, but parted with Will whispering, "Drive carefully Bella."

I made it to my truck in record time, and actually was able to make it home before Will. That was funny since my dumpy old truck still only went 50 MPH tops and Wills car I swear had no top speed, it just kept going and going. He must have ran into someone and been pulled into a conversation.

I made my way inside and started some water to boil. I needed a cup of tea. When the tea was made I sat down at the kitchen table to drink it and just thought. I couldn't believe all that had happened today, how my world just managed to shift completely, yet I was surprised at how Wills' presence still kept me balanced enough not to be completely freaking out. I wondered if everyone was here with Carlisle, had they known they would run into me? They must have, Alice would have seen it when they made their decision to move here wouldn't she? Unless of course they really just didn't care about me anymore like I thought and Alice stopped having visions of me because I was never going to mean anything to them again no matter what.

"Bella honey I'm home" yelled Will as he came in the door carrying a couple bags. "Sorry it took me a bit, I just had to stop at the store for a few things"

"Oh, no problem babe, I was just having some tea, do you want a cup?" I asked

"No thanks honey, I'm just going to go start your bath okay, you finish your tea and come in when you're done k." And he disappeared into our bedroom with the bags.

I finished my tea and washed the cup and set it to dry before heading for our room, giving Will some time to draw the bath. When I walked in our bathroom was full of candles of all different sizes. I smelled lavender and jasmine, and there was another smell I couldn't really put a name to mixing as it was with the other two. The bath was full and the bubbles were covering the entire surface. And in the background I could hear Enya playing, most the time I hated the women but she was relaxing at times like these.

"It's beautiful Will, thank you so much" I said trying not to cry, man I hated crying, but today had just been too much of an emotional rollercoaster to hold back my tears now.

"It's no problem Bella, you know I'll always be here to take care of you, now you just relax and have a nice bath and call me if you need anything k" He said preparing to leave.

I reached out and caught his shirt sleeve, "Will, I need something" I said softly.

"What is it baby?" He asked

I just looked into his eyes and said, "You"

He watched me for a minute love softening his eyes, and then he came up and pulled me into a tight embrace, he kissed my neck and whispered, "I Love you Bella" into the crevice of my neck. Slowly we undressed each other, taking our time with one another, kissing softly and sometimes pausing to just hold each other. I felt the need to reconfirm our love, to know that whatever happened tomorrow or the next day or on Friday for that matter would not change us. At last we were both naked and Will stepped into the bath first, helping me in and steadying me so that I wouldn't fall. Once I was in and he had sat down, I joined him sitting between his legs and leaning into him.

I realized that this was real, this was my life and I was happy with it, Happier than I ever imagined I could be with someone else. Will made it easy for me to trust him, to rely on him. I lost myself in us, but not in a negative way, never a negative way, it was more like we were one, complete partners and I didn't have to define myself with him because he knew who I was just as I knew who he was, and that if he ever tried to possess me he could only do so by giving himself over to me to posses him. We were equal.

"Bella baby relax, you're so tense." Will whispered. "here lean forward a bit" he said gently leaning me forward.

He grabbed something off the floor next to the bathtub and I could hear the flick of a lid being opened. Then his hands where on me and they felt amazing, Oh... he gave me a massages and between the atmosphere he had created in the bathroom, the oil he was using, and my realization of just how happy I was, I felt as though I was in heaven, Wills hands that had always been skilled were perfect.

After he thoroughly messaged my back he leaned me into him again and preceded to message my front starting on my abs and moving up slowly. By the time he reach my breasts I was going crazy with desire, I had to have him and now. I sat back up and I think I surprised him at first, him thinking I was leaving or not happy with the message but then I turned and straddled him.

I started off slow again, I wanted him badly but I knew it would be better for both of us if we didn't rush things, tonight I needed to make love to him, not just have sex. He kissed me hard then and pulled me to him tightly so that my breasts were pressed into him and I could feel his want in between my thighs and belly. He wanted me too and badly, but knew what I needed. He kissed me again and again before he leaned me back with his left arm holding me so that my back was on the water, breasts pushed up. He looked at me and whispered "Beautiful, absolutely Beautiful" and then he dragged his right hand down between my breasts, past my belly button and wrapping itself around my lower back to help bring me back up to him. He brought my nipple to his mouth and lovingly suckled it. We spent our time on each other, being silent for the most part besides the odd moan that just couldn't be kept at bay, choosing to speak with our bodies instead; we knew each other's bodies so well by now. And finally I lifted my hips and slid down onto him, joining us together finally. I held him close to me then, and rode him slowly but thoroughly bringing him deep inside me every time. He held me close letting me determine the pace and we came together eventually. I sat with him still inside me, not wanting to brake our connection, until I noticed the water had grown cold. I sat up bringing my head off of his shoulder and we kissed again before we got out and dried off.

The rest of the night was perfect and intimate, Will made me dinner and we ate together, me sitting on his lap. Later he took me to bed and we lay together, my head on his warm shoulder my leg wrapped around him as he read to me. The sound of his deep, Beautiful voice lulling me to sleep.

My world was right, and I knew Will and I were going to be good. I managed to whisper an "I Love you Will" before I fell asleep, Will still reading to me.

I had happy dreams that night.

**Well Chapter 6 is done, Wow I honestly never thought I could write this much! just a reminder to go vote, as of right now it looks like Bella will be staying with Will according to the poll results. **

**Please Please Please Review even if its just a couple words, they make my day and help to inspire me, hate to sound needy :) but when I don't think people are enjoying the story I really have little reason to keep writing, especially fitting it in with school. **

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing, Loves you for it, you make my day!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 New Opportunities

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

_My world was right, and I knew Will and I were going to be good. I managed to whisper an "I Love you Will" before I fell asleep, Will still reading to me._

_I had happy dreams that night._

**BPOV**

I awoke feeling rested like I haven't felt in years. I have never really been a sound sleeper usually tossing and turning. But I woke up this morning in the exact position I remembered falling asleep in, my head on Wills chest with my leg curled over him. I just lay there, letting the quiet peace wash over me listening to Wills heat beat.

"You slept like the dead last night" Will said quietly and started to stroke my hair.

"I know, I don't think I have ever slept that deeply before" I answered him, turning to kiss his chest. "I hope I didn't bother your sleep, clinging on to you like I did.'

"Nonsense, I have never had a better night then being able to hold you in my arms all-night long,"

"Well then, If that's the case we will just have to see if we can manage it again wont we," I said kissing my way up his chest to his lips. "I wish we could be Irresponsible and just skip work and school today, spend the whole day in bed together." I said kissing paths along his face.

"Mmmm, nothing sounds better," he groaned, "And I wish I could but we both know I can't. I could get Carlisle to excuse you though if you want?"

"Pff, what good is staying home in bed all day if you're not beside me, no I'll go to class, at least there I'll be close to you and daydream about naughty scenario's where we run into each other between classes and you take advantage of me." I said sitting up and smiling.

"Ugh, Bella you must be trying to kill me, now I'm going to have that thought running around my head all day."

"Good, as you should" I laughed.

"You know... I never did get to punish you my naughty little school girl." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nope, and you're not going to now either, if you're a bad headmaster and forget to lock the door then you must deal with the consequences." I said sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Can I at least join you in the shower?" he asked

"Nope I'm going to have to rush for me not to be late to class as it is, I can't have you distracting me." I smiled back at him and then shutting the bathroom door.

I had a quick shower, then decided it would take too long to blow-dry my hair so I just towel dried it and put it up into a messy bun. I walked into our bedroom and sitting on the bed was a tray with orange juice, toast and some bacon. Will was such a sweetheart. I turned and started to get my underwear on when I felt arms come around my waist pulling me into a strong chest.

"Mmm, you're beautiful, I will be thinking of you just as you are now all day long you know." Will whispered into my ear before softly biting it.

"Really, well I guess I should have been more thoughtful and put something with lace on instead of plain old cotton boy shorts" I said while searching through my drawer for the matching bra.

"Who needs lace, it is you that makes them sexy not the other way around" Will said giving me a light tap on the ass, "I'm going to have a shower, a cold one thanks to you, you tease, eat up before you go, and drive carefully."

"Will do babe, Thanks for breakfast and see you at 7 k" I called back to him.

I finished getting ready and quickly ate the food before grabbing my school bag and leaving, before I left though I snuck into the bathroom and wrote '_missing you already XOXO B_' onto the steamed up mirror.

School was long a tedious and when I got to my last class of the day and my Professor asked me to meet her in her office, I thought I was going to die. What did I do now, I thought I had this class down no problem, I'd had this Prof twice now already and she's never asked me to stay behind before. I gave her a few moments head start and then made my way to her office.

I knocked

"Bella, please do come in and take a seat" Professor Roberts said happily, at least she didn't sound pissed.

"I'm sorry professor have I done something wrong?" I asked nervous and just wanting to get straight to the point.

"Oh, heavens no Bella, don't worry this is a good visit I promise." She said kindly. "Actually, I've noticed you're ahead of the class and on our introductory test you did fantastic, I was going to ask you if you wanted to just challenge the two exams for this class now, I could set up a time for you to take the exams as early as Thursday and then as long as you pass those, which I'm confident you should have no problems with, then I can give you credit for this course without you having to sit through all the lectures on something that you already know about. I was hoping, selfishly I must admit, that by doing this you would then agree to be my Teaching assistant for my two lower level English courses, they are both first year courses with a lab component and I know I could trust you to teach the right material, and grade appropriately."

"Really? I mean, I'm honoured you thought of me, and I would love to challenge those exams. What days and time would these labs be? I would be honoured to help you out as long as it is during a time that I have available." I said, I couldn't believe this.

"Well the Labs would be Mondays and Wednesdays at 12 noon, they would only be about an hour long each and I would give you an outline of what would need to be taught each day, you can teach the material however you wish as long as all the material is covered. Outside of class you would be responsible for grading the papers and any assignments you choose to assign but that can be taken home with you and done when it is most convenient for you. You will also be given credit for the work, and upon completion I would be happy to write you a letter of reference."

"I would love to! How do we proceed" I said smiling.

"Great, just what I was hoping you would say." She smiled back, and reached into her desk grabbing some papers. "Just fill these out for me and you can give them to me on Thursday before your exams. I'll file them Friday and get you all the stuff you will be needing and tell you your assigned office number for the duration of the year, although you can choose to mark at home it's policy that you have an office for such things as marking and meeting with students if need be. You can choose to provide standing office hours or else just ask them to e-mail for an appointment if they need to see you. Monday morning if you can meet with me early 11:00 if possible I will show you around, give you your outlines and keys, and your class lists."

"Wow, thank you so much for this opportunity Professor Roberts, I won't let you down, I promise." I said.

"Please call me Susan, we are working together now, no need for such formality between us. That's all for today, just make sure you're ready for Thursdays Exams and make sure to contact me if you have any further questions." She said

"Okay, thank-you again, and see you Thursday." I said getting up, I shook her hand and left her office.

I couldn't believe it, I had been asked to teach a 1st year English Lab, Thank goodness I didn't skip and stay in bed all day like I had wanted to. I had been thinking of becoming an English teacher when I finished University and this kind of thing on my resume was perfect.

I stopped by the store on my way home, I couldn't wait to tell Will about this, and I wanted to make something special for dinner, grab a bottle of wine and celebrate.

I made my way into the store, trying to think of what to make, besides celebrating my new opportunity I wanted to thank Will for taking such good care of me last night. He would never know how easily I could have fallen apart by the revelation yesterday but I sure did. I finally settled on shepherd's pie, one of his favourites and something we had eaten a lot of in Britain. I grabbed stuff for a simple garden salad and a nice bottle of pinot noir our favourite wine. Since we were celebrating I grabbed stuff to make strawberry shortcake for dessert.

I paid for the groceries and made my way home, I started on dinner with music playing in the background, I loved singing along to the music when nobody was home, I would get right into it and nobody would be the wiser that I really can't sing and usually don't know all of the words either.

When there was only about 15 minutes left until Will was supposed to get home, I ran to our bedroom and stripped, changing my underwear for a pair of black lace boy short panties instead, then leaving off everything else I put my apron back on and headed back into the kitchen to finish the dessert, turning the music down and to something more romantic on my way. I was just pulling the shepherd's pie out of the oven to put on the table when will walked in.

"Bella honey, I'm home" he called from down the hall.

"In the Kitchen Babe" I called back while I went to grab the bottle of wine and the bottle opener.

"Hey how was your..... Bella I swear you're trying to kill me by looking so good."

I giggle, I just couldn't help it, "Well I could go put some clothes back on, it would only take a moment."

"Don't you dare, at least like this I would die a happy man." He said smiling and coming up to give me a kiss, "not that I'm complaining, because believe me I'm not, but what's all this for?" he asked.

"You make it sound like I never cook for you," I said.

"No your cooking is always wonderful, you know that, in fact I should probably try to help you out a bit more and give you a brake, but the music, the wine, the outfit." He said each thing bringing himself closer to me.

"Well I wanted to thank-you for taking such good care of me last night, and apologise for the teasing this morning," I said smiling, "Plus I have some news to celebrate."

"Teasing me this morning, what about you teasing me now in that outfit," he said. "What news?"

"This isn't teasing baby, if you behave yourself through dinner then you can unwrap me and we can play all you want," I said," As to the news, it's a couple things actually."

"Well?" he said sitting down at the table, "don't keep me in suspense tell me the news."

"Okay, well first, Professor Roberts asked to see me in her office today after class, at first I was worried, but when I sat down with her it turns out that she wanted to offer me the chance to challenge the exams for her class so that as of the end of this Thursday, assuming I pass them that is, I will get the credit for her class but not have to attend all her lecture so I'll be finished that class." I explained

"Bella, that's great! Do you know how rare it is for a professor to give you that option? You should be so proud of yourself honey, and it will give you so much more time to focus on your other classes." Will said

"See that's the other bit of news actually, She has asked me to be her TA for two of her 1st year English classes, Mondays and Wednesdays, So I'll actually be more busy with two labs a week and marking assignments and such, but I'll get extra credit and a letter of reference when I'm finished." I explained.

"Baby that's great, I'm so happy for you, A little sad we will have even more time lost between us, but we will work it all out we always do." Will said. He picked up his wine glass and held it in the air. "To my amazing Fiancé and her new opportunity"

We drank to it, and settled down to eating.

"So when I got home I took a look at my transcripts and graduation requirements, and since I took a full load during the summer session my first year, and this extra credit now, if I take two courses this summer instead of talking it off, I will be able to graduate early." I told him, wanting to know what he thought about the Idea.

"Really? Is that what you want Bella, no brake in between such a heavy year. I mean it would be nice having you graduated but I don't want you to burn yourself out overworking yourself." Will said.

"I know it will be hard, and I can't say I'm particularly looking forward to it either, but I was thinking if I do this then we can get married faster. The University is always asking you to stay on for summer session, and if you wanted too, you could work part-time while I'm going to school, and then I'll graduate and focus on setting up the wedding. After you're done teaching first semester next year we will get married and enough time will have passed between me graduating that as far as the school ever has to know we could have met again and just married fast. And you could take the second semester off for the honeymoon, and some downtime." I suggested shyly not knowing if he would like the Idea, I was after all suggesting he take no vacation this summer either.

"You really have thought this all through haven't you?" He asked, "I will do anything if it means you will be my wife sooner. As long as you don't think it will be too much for you to do, then it makes no difference to me when I work and when I take time off. Actually I think this is a wonderful plan."

"Good then its settled," I said, "I know it's going to be hard at first, but we'll get through it."

"that we will love." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "So this means that this time next year you'll be out of school and planning our wedding?" he asked

"It does." I smiled back

We finished eating and I served up dessert. I was still eating when Will began to clean up, loading the dishwasher and putting stuff away. "Babe let me get that stuff," I said to him

"You cooked, the least I can do is clean it up," he responded.

I finished my desert and took him my plate and helped him with the last of the food.

When we finished he turned to me, " Bella would you say I behaved properly during dinner?" he asked smirking

"Yes, Babe I would why?" I asked

"Well I was just wondering if I was allowed to open my present now?" he asked still smirking

"Well...."I said thinking out loud, " I don't know...."

"Bella..."

"If you can catch me!" I yelled, turning and running towards our bedroom. He got to me just before the bed, picking me up and tossing me on the bed. He was on me in seconds and I squirmed just to make it fun. He pinned my hands above my head and kissed me. When I settled down he transferred my hands so that he could pin them with only one hand, and using his newly freed hand brought it down slowly along my bare skin tickling me. He found his way to the tie at the back and slowly undid the knot, bringing the apron up and over my head, leaving me in nothing more than my black lace panties.

His hands were all over me then in a flurry. Tonight was about passion, about need, and he planned to take me, to use me. There would be no love making tonight. In seconds I was naked.

He was in a hurry but as always, even rushed he

never forgot my needs. He used his hands bringing me to the edge before he pulled away, he was paying me back for teasing him earlier, well, two could play that game. I worked my way down his perfect body and took him in my mouth, working him hard just the way he liked it; I could feel him tense and knew he was close so I pulled away kissing my way back up his body. I thought I had won but when he pinned my hips to the bed and brought his mouth to me I knew that tonight I was out of my league, and he knew it to, he worked me good and in the seconds before I was about to come he pulled up and entered me fast and hard. He didn't let up for one minute and my pleasure just kept building, up past what I thought was possible, and then I came, and the force of my orgasm brought me his in return. I swear in that second I was seeing stars, it was like something bigger then ourselves had just occurred.

We lay together for a couple of minutes just trying to find our bearings and out breath. He rolled over bringing me with him, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Stay with me, Let me old you, let me feel your heartbeat?" He asked

"Forever" I told him and laid my cheek on his chest to do the same to him.

**Review, Review, Review**


	8. Chapter 8, tests

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

"_Stay with me, Let me old you, let me feel your heartbeat?" He asked_

"_Forever" I told him and laid my cheek on his chest to do the same to him._

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning sore; it had been a long time since we had been together in such a forceful way as we had last night. I got up to go to the bathroom and he must have noticed in the way that I moved.

"Was I too rough last night baby?" he asked, regret at hurting me in his voice.

"No, it's all okay, promise." I answered with a smile and made an effort not to look sore; after all sometimes I like it rough. I went into the bathroom and decided a long hot shower was what was needed.

I poked my head back out the door into our bedroom, "Babe, I was going to take a long shower, are you okay for time before work or do you want to shower first?"

"How about I join you now and you can stay in as long as you would like?" he answered.

"Perfect, get your cute ass in here then." I said going to warm up the shower

He came in a few moments later and joined me in the shower

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Oh, I just had to call Charlie, and tell him we wouldn't be making it down to Forks this weekend, he had wanted us to come down Friday and stay till Sunday, but now with the dinner at Carlisle's Friday night and you preparing for your TA classes I think the weekend is going to be too busy." He said as he started to wash his hair.

"Oh, crap, I had totally forgotten about Charlie's this weekend, thank goodness you remembered. Hope he was fine with the change of plans." I asked

"Yea he was great actually, I guess it worked out for him because Amanda's sister called the other day and is coming into town for a visit, so now she can stay in your room." Will told me

"Oh No, Tiffany is coming for a visit? Poor Charlie. Remember that time this summer when she came for a surprise visit? How Amanda can be related to her I just don't understand, they're such polar opposites."

"HEHE yea well Tiff, sure did make our stay at your dads interesting while she was there. Actually I think I have to thank her, it was when she showed up that Charlie and I started our fishing together, so he could get away from her without hurting Amanda feelings. If it wasn't for her, who knows, if Charlie and I would be on such good terms now."

"Oh, I think you would have, Charlie was just trying to make you sweat, he liked you from the beginning" I told him

"What makes you think that?" he asked, starting with his body wash

"Come on Will, you know Charlie, If you had not been in his good books from that first day he would have made your life a living hell, and he certainty would not have allowed you to stay in my room while we were there this summer, If he didn't like you it would have been 'not under my roof' while hanging up his gun belt and saying ' P.S. I installed security cameras'. "

"You think?" he asked

"No, I know" I said." Plus he probably would have asked a lot more questions about us right up front, you know, trying to find even more reasons to hate you."

"Wow, I'll take your word for it, but still I think the fishing trips cemented our relationship. I actually kind of feel like his son you know, it's nice." He said finishing in the shower.

"Yea I know, I love how well you two get along, I don't know what I would have done if the two most important men in my life didn't get along." I told him truthfully.

"Well it looks as though you will never have to find out, we get along great." He gave me quick peck on the lips and told me he was off for the day. Today I had class, and then had to study up so I could take my Thursday exam to get early credit.

The rest of the week went by extraordinarily fast. In a blink of an eye it was Thursday evening and I was walking out of my Final with a smile on my face and an armful of papers, to begin making lesson plans for the two classes I'll be teaching as a Teacher's Assistant. I was so happy and relieved, one class down and over with.

I made my way home exhausted but happy, it was Thursday night which for me meant the start of my weekend as well as Will's. When I got to our apartment and walked through the door, it smelled lovely.

"Mmmm, Honey I'm home! And what is that delicious smell?" I yelled out while hanging up my coat.

"I made you lasagna. Thought it would be nice after the week you have had to come home to a home cooked meal that you didn't have to prepare yourself." He said " It's almost ready, the garlic bread is just warming up."

"Thank you babe, it exactly what I needed, you are too good for me I swear." I told him while I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him and kissing his neck."Do I have time to get changed into something more comfortable?"

" Yup go ahead, what kind of dressing do you want on your salad first?" he asked.

"Mmmm, Ranch please." I said going into the bedroom to change; I came back out in my WWU sweatpants and my Forks Spartans sweatshirt, Comfortable for the first time today.

" So by change into something comfy, you really did mean comfy." Will said with a smile on his face while finishing setting the table.

" Yup, sorry but you won't be getting a sexy comfy tonight, I'm too drained."I told him sitting down at the table.

"Well, I would have to disagree with you there baby, you look sexy in those sweatpants" he told me leaning down for a quick kiss.

"You're losing your eyesight then honey, I look like a bum in this outfit but that's okay." I told him.

"Pff. Losing my eyesight, that's nonsense, I have perfect vision, and it tells me your cute little ass is stunning so don't argue." He said sitting down in his own seat." So tell me how did everything go today?"

"It went great actually, the exams were so easy Will, I feel really good about the outcome of them." I said pausing to take a bite of my dinner. " I was so nervous going in but like Susan said it was a walk in the park, I'm so grateful she let me challenge the exam otherwise it would have been painful to waste all that time in class." I said

"Yes, and now that you have it over with, you can start taking some more time for yourself, you have been working far too hard." He said.

I laughed," Hardly, and regardless I can't be taking any time I've traded two classes a week, for having to teach two classes a week. I'll be even busier then I usually am. At least I still have my books from when I took that class three years ago, so with Susan's notes and mine, it should be fairly easy to create a lesson plan. "

"Well if you ever need any help with anything, you know all you need to do is ask right?" Will offered

"Yes, and thank you, but I want to do this as much by myself as I can, you know?" I asked.

"Yes, I do and I'm sure you'll be fantastic." He said " You remember of course that we have dinner with Carlisle and his wife at 6:00 tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes of course, how could I forget?" I answered, really I had been trying to forget and couldn't.

"We should go to the store tomorrow and pick up a bottle of wine to take with us, what kind do you think they would like?"Will asked.

I almost laughed, if we were striving to get them what they wanted we might as well just take a Swiss army knife and open up a vein. "Umm, I think we should just take a nice Pinot Noir."

"Sounds good, what do you have to get done tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Well I was going to just take it easy tomorrow actually, do some house work, go grocery shopping since we're almost out of food, then I have to take some clothes to the drycleaners so they will be ready by Monday. What about you?"

"Well I'm actually not that busy this weekend, I already have most of my lesson plans ready and no marking to do, so I can just help you out tomorrow if you don't mind. Maybe if we get the house done early then we can drop the clothes off and head down to Pike Place Market to do our shopping, grab some lunch there and then wander and shop? It's been awhile since we have taken the time to shop there."

"Yea it has been a while hasn't it? That sounds fantastic actually, I've been wanting to go back to that Pink Door restaurant you took me to when we first started dating, and the produce is always so much fresher in the Market."

We finished eating, talking about nothing in particular, and then did the dishes together, me washing, him drying. We settled down on the couch together and he held me close to him while I snuggled into him. We watched a bit of T.V. together and the next thing I knew I awoke while being tucked under the covers of our bed.

"Mmm, sorry I guess I fell asleep." I said struggling to wake up a bit.

Will leaned down and kissed my forehead, "its okay sweetheart sleep, you have had a long week, I'll join you in a moment."I heard him checking to make sure the front door was locked, and turning off lights, and then soon he was in bed next to me holding me in his arms again while we both fell asleep.

The next morning was beautiful, the sun was out and it was surprisingly slightly warm. We got up early and cleaned the house, and together we managed to have it looking great in no time at all. We gathered the clothes for the dry-cleaners and made our way to Wills car. The drive was short and I ran in to drop off our clothes, when that was done we headed towards Pike Place Market for lunch.

We made our way to the nearly unmarked Pink door on upper Post Alley, and inside to enjoy some fantastic Italian food. We asked for a seat on the patio that looked out ever Elliott Bay and surprisingly they had room available. That was the nice thing about this place it was fantastic but not a lot of people knew about it.

We got to our seat and ordered some wine. The view was amazing, Water seemed to be Will and I's 'thing' ever since that first night at first beach together three years ago, we seemed to be drawn to the water, It made me feel at ease and closer to Will somehow, And I could not Imagine living somewhere like Phoenix ever again.

"I think we should get married somewhere close to the water, or maybe on the water? What do you think?" I asked will looking out over Elliott Bay

"Yes I think that's a wonderful idea, maybe at dusk like that first night in La Push?" he answered.

"I was just thinking about that night too." I told him but was interrupted when the waitress arrived with our bottle of Wine, asking for our orders. It did not escape my attention that she was shamelessly Flirting with Will. Will ordered the linguine alle vongole which was fresh baby clams, pancetta, garlic, peperoncini & white wine. The waitress reluctantly looked at me then, obviously choosing to believe me his sister or something; This is where the wedding ring came in handy, I used my left hand to point down to my menu and say, "I'll have the Puglia e fieno" which was white & green fresh fettuccine w/ exotic mushrooms, light cream sauce, fresh herbs & essence of truffle. Then I reached over to Will ignoring that the waitress was still there and said, "So you wouldn't mind getting married by the water then?" to Will.

Will looked confused for a moment, knowing he had already told me he liked the idea and then his eyes flicked to the waitress and back to me smiling. "I think that is a wonderful idea honey." Will said " Could we get some bread to start?" Will said to the waitress who was still standing staring at us, sending her away. "I do love when you get jealous my love." He said to me.

"Well can you blame me, could she have been any more obvious?" I said, "I may have to hold my tongue at school but I won't just smile through it here, your mine" I said determinedly.

"That I am, yours and only yours, forever" he said leaning in and kissing me softly and then whispering in my ear."And I like that your possessive of me, it's sexy when you get all jealous like that."

We ate slowly looking out at the harbour and the day was still beautiful and warm. We talked about the previous week and what we had missed in each other's lives from being so busy. He told me that he had already talked to the dean about teaching two summer classes this year, and that the dean also asked to see him and Carlisle on Monday to talk about a new idea. He didn't think it was anything to worry about. We talked about making a quick trip next weekend to see Charlie and Amanda, Will wanted to take Charlie fishing next Saturday. I thought it was a good idea and hell, after tonight's dinner with the Cullen's I might need to escape to Forks next weekend. He said He would call Charlie and arrange it all. I swear Will talked to Charlie more often than I did now, it truely was like Will was the son Charlie never had.

We finished Lunch and started to make our way through the Market buying fresh seafood, meat and produce. We were picking out some specialty cheeses and olives when Will asked, "So have you called and told your mother about the engagement yet?"

Remorse spread through me instantly, I had totally forgot to tell my mom I'm engaged, I really hope that her and Charlie haven't talked by some fluke and he let it slip."No, honey, to be completely honest I was waiting to have enough time for a good conversation and then after talking to Susan I completely forgot I haven't told her already."

"Yes, well, it has been a long and busy week for you." Will said understanding.

"I promise I'll call her tomorrow morning, it will give me plenty of time to talk to her."I told him, "Plus she will probably want to talk to you too afterwards so it'll be good that your there with me." I said smiling at him.

"uh-hum" he said picking up some crackers. Will and my mom had an Interesting relationship, they have never actually met and when we broke the news to her that we were dating she pulled out all the questions, asking the same questions to both of us and comparing the answers. Poor Will was on the phone for 3 hours the first time they spoke. Then when I had gotten back on the phone she had told me all the reasons dating a professor wasn't a good idea and how when it didn't work out it would be messy. I listened as politely as I could trying to remember my mother's prior troubles with her relationships, and finally when it got too much I just told her ' those are your issues not mine mom, I love you and I'll call you soon' then I had hung up and taken Will out to dinner so we wouldn't be home to hear the phone ring.

After that the conversations got better but I could always tell that she didn't think we would last and she never asked to talk to Will again only speaking to him when he would be the one to answer the phone and even then just keeping it to small talk. I knew Will was hurt by her reaction to us, but I told him about her past issues with men, and how she couldn't judge anything fairly regardless, never having met him and seen us together, let alone taken the time to have a proper phone discussion between them. Still I know it bothered him, he thought that he was creating a gap between my mother and me, even though the truth was, that gap had nothing to do with him, it had started that first day I had moved to Forks.

I loved my mother don't get me wrong, but she had Phil now which meant I know longer had to look after her, and I liked not having to be so responsible. Even Charlie didn't need much looking after, sure he couldn't cook worth a damn and when I lived with him he was more than happy to let me take over the household chores, but he knew when his bill's came out, and he remembered to get gas, and he always had chains on my truck when it was going to snow.

I was wondering what Renee's reaction was going to be when Wills voice pulled me out of my reverie, "Shall we go pick out a wine for tonight?"

"Yes, sure, sounds great." And we made our way towards the little wine store inside the market.

**CPOV **

I had left Will's office Monday speechless. Bella, My daughter Bella, Was engaged to be married, she had moved on, and I had just stumbled into her life unannounced.

I prayed that she wouldn't hate me for it, it wasn't intentional at least, I honestly thought she would have gotten as far away from forks as she could, I always saw her moving to Jacksonville to be close to her mother.

Then there was her attitude towards me when we were alone, If only Jasper had been there to know for sure, Sadness, Anger, confusion, hurt, maybe even a little happiness.

Then there was the issue that her Fiancé was not only someone who I had come to think of as a friend, human or not, but was also a professor breaking the cardinal rule at WWU, NO RELATIONS BETWEEN STUDENTS AND FACALTY, I didn't know if she had ever been one of his student or not, but either way it was a big no no in the eyes of the school. But then again I liked Will, he was such a good guy, and up until I knew who she was, I could see clearly that he loved her.

Oh gosh he really did love her too, Edward, what was Edward going to do when he found this out?

I couldn't stop thinking, millions of thought running through my head. I some how managed to make my way through my last class of the day and was in my car trying to clear my thoughts. There was no way I could go home until I had control of myself or more importantly, my thoughts, so Edward wouldn't go crazy. I wondered if Alice had seen anything.

I made my way home and thought about inviting Esme to 'surprise me' at work one day, If Edward was listening in he would defiantly tune out at that.

I parked the car in the garage and made my way in at human speed.

"Esme dear I'm home," Edward was in the living room and when I came in he gave me a look, cringed and then went upstairs, grabbing his iPod as he went. Well that was easy.

Alice came running in and joined Jasper on the couch her with a fashion magazine, Jasper with a Civil War book and a scowl on his face.

"Alice, Jasper how was school today?"I asked

"Good, same old, same old you know. All four of us have a short week this week since I guess our TA for our mandatory intro English course isn't finalised yet." Jasper said

"Really, that's nice, hopefully they will get it all sorted soon."I said not really caring, it's not like they didn't already know what was going to be taught. "Alice have you seen any changes in our future, any threats or visitors?" I asked it was the closest I could come to asking what I wanted to know.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few moments and then she snapped back into reality. "Nope nothing out of the ordinary, No threats or vampire visitors, but I do see you invited a man over for dinner on Friday, Why?" she asked confused.

"You just see a man?"I asked

"Yes, he's handsome for a human, but it looks like him and the entire family at the dinner table, but there is an empty seat next to him, that's odd. Why do we have to pretend to eat Carlisle?" she asked

"You don't Alice only Esme and I are required to entertain our guest, you may say that you have already eaten."

I was confused, only Will, Empty seat, whole family at the dinner table, Alice must not be able to see Bella at all, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I decided not to tell anybody about Bella's Visit on Friday, I didn't want to give Jasper time to panic and leave worrying that she would hate him, or Edward time to do something stupid. Alice wouldn't be able to stay away and I thought Bella needed time to come to terms with us being here, and It wouldn't be as easy to get to her, her living with Will and all. I wanted to tell Esme, to bring a long absent smile to her face but couldn't without the risk of Edward finding out. I went up to my study and started making lesson plans. When I heard Edward tell Esme he was going hunting I gave him a few moments to get out of range and then thought. I think it's important everyone see's Bella on Friday, It might be better if it's like a band-aid and just get it over with. Plus with Will there everyone will have to be on their best behaviour. I decided that Friday morning I would tell them all that I wanted them all to meet someone, and that after they were introduced they could decide to stay for dinner or not.

The Week flew by and Friday was stressful. Jasper kept throwing me funny looks but didn't know what to make of my nervousness. Finally it was 3:00 on Friday, only 3 more hours until Bella and Will showed up.

**BPOV**

Will and I finished our shopping in no time and made our way home; we had 2 hours until we had to leave for the dinner at the Cullen's so I helped Will put the groceries away before I jumped into the shower. I showered quickly and was out blow-drying my hair straight in no time. I was nervous and needed to keep busy. A lot has changed since the last time I saw the Cullen's, all of them at least since I had just seen Carlisle, I Cared how I looked now, putting in more of an effort everyday to look my best, I wore makeup, granted not a lot, but still more than before, and I liked to dress up. I took the flatiron to my hair and made sure that it was all straight before starting on my makeup. I wanted to make Will proud tonight and I wanted to be different then the Bella the Cullen's had known all those years ago.

When I was done with my makeup I went to the closet to pull out some clothes for Will while he showered, Black slacks and a White button up with a black T-shirt underneath.

I wanted to match Will tonight so I pulled out my white and black cocktail dress, It was strapless, and white around the bust, and high waisted, just under the bust the dress turned to black and hugged my curves that I hadn't had at 18 perfectly. The dress fell to just above the knee and was perfect for tonight, dressy yet casual, sexy yet conservative, and elegant. And I matched Will perfectly. I put on a pair of black pumps, I had finally figured out how to walk in them and then transferred my cell phone and wallet into a black clutch. Will held up my Black cashmere trench for me to wear and then we were on our way.

**A/N: Well my lovely readers sorry for the wait. I have the next chapter written and ready to post as soon as I get 10 new reviews! **

**The poll results are as followers 17 in favor of Bella ending up with Will, 2 for Bella/ Edward which means this story is heading in the direction of Bella/Will!! but I have some twists in mind for some drama up ahead.**

** I was thinking though that perhaps when I'm finished this story I will write an alt ending for those wanting to see Bella/Edward, it will all depend on time and interest in it though.**

**Hope everone is enjoying the Olympics, I sure am!!**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you know who you are, you really are my insperation.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9, Dinner Time!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

_I put on a pair of black pumps, I had finally figured out how to walk in them and then transferred my cell phone and wallet into a black clutch. Will held up my Black cashmere trench for me to wear and then we were on our way._

**BPOV**

We took Will's Car and I knew immediately that the Cullen's would have a fit when they saw it, it being a 2008 Shelby gt500. I was never into cars but I had to admit I liked Will's. We followed the Directions Carlisle had given Will and in no time at all we were winding our way up a long wooded driveway on the outskirts of Seattle.

"Wow they really do live out here don't they" he said to me.

"Yea, they must like the privacy." I answered, I felt like I was going to throw up I was so nervous, I had no idea what to expect, Was it going to just be us with Esme and Carlisle, or was the whole family going to be there?

We pulled up in front of a massive brick Georgian style home, It was gorgeous; Red brick, with a white front door and window sills. Brick stairs led up to the front porch and Beautiful white pillars held up the upper balcony that also acted as the roof to the entry way.

Will made his way around the car opening my door for me as I just sat and stared out at the beautiful home. "It's something isn't it?" Will asked

"Yes, I believe that's an understatement." I said, this house was nicer then their Forks house had been.

He just chuckled and helped me out of the car, and then we walked up the stairs to the front door. Will knocked and I swear my heart was going a mile a minute, how embarrassing, I knew they could all hear it racing even inside.

The door opened and there stood Carlisle looking just as good as always, in a pair of grey slacks and a blue button up shirt. "I'm so glad you guys made it, I hope you didn't have any difficulty finding the place?" he asked while motioning us to come in. We entered and as soon as we stood in the foyer I could see the entire Cullen family lined up to greet us, and by the looks on their faces, they had not been expecting me.

"No not at all, your directions were great." Answered Will

"May I take your jacket for you Bella?" Carlisle asked and helped me out of my coat.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say, "Bella," she said again and took a step towards me.

"Alice." Carlisle said in a stern voice. Stopping her in her tracks, it was then that she looked at Will.

"Family, I would like to introduce you to William Campbell, and his fiancée Bella. Will, Bella, this is my family. My wife Esme and my adopted children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose." He said pointing to everyone in the order they stood. They were all staring at me now with various expressions on their face but the one that surprised me most was Rose, She had a huge smile on her face and looked genuinely happy to see me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Thank you for having us over, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you?" I said

"No, not at all," Esme said, "I'm so happy you could make it." And she looked like she would be crying if it were possible.

"We didn't know what to bring you so we just grabbed a bottle of Pinot Noir, hope that suits?" Will said handing Carlisle the bag with the Wine in it.

"It's perfect" he said. "Kids, who will be joining us for dinner and who has already eaten?" I knew he was just giving them the opportunity to not have to pretend eating and was surprised when they all said they would be having Dinner with us.

Carlisle led us into the beautiful living room and told us to make ourselves comfortable, while he went and opened the wine. He came back moments later with a glass for both Will and I as well as himself. Esme was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. Carlisle sat down and pretended to take a sip. "Mmm fantastic" he said placing the glass on the side table next to him. All of the 'Kids' were seated around the living room as well just watching, it was getting a little creepy.

"So Bella, Will told me earlier that you challenged one of your exams this week so that you could get early credit, how did the exams go?" Carlisle asked

I had just taken a sip of wine so it took me a minute to answer. " Oh, well yes I took the Exams yesterday actually so I don't have the results back but I'm confident that I did well" I told him

"that's fantastic, you must be relieved to have one class over with." Carlisle answered.

"Dinner is ready" Esme called from the Dining room.

We all got up and made our way in there, Will and I keeping back so that everyone could take their seats first. We found our seats and Will held out my chair for me before sitting down himself.

"Your house is amazing Esme, You sure do have a talent for design." I said placing my serviette on my lap.

"Thank-you Bella, but I really didn't do much to this home actually, Perhaps now that we are all settled in I can try to design it some more." She replied and I saw Carlisle smile at her.

"Carlisle, however did you find this place, It's amazing close to the city yet you have all the privacy one could hope for." Will asked Carlisle.

"Oh, well it just took some time, the house wasn't in the best shape when we got it so we got it for a deal. We need lots of space what with so many people in one house." Carlisle said.

We started dishing out the supper and it smelled superb.

"perhaps I'll have to beg your help in a few months, Bella and I were hoping to find a bigger place, the apartment is okay for the two of us, but after we're married it would be nice to have a proper home. Perhaps you could help me find a place." Will said.

I swear I heard a growl but looked up from my plate and didn't think Will herd it so just took another sip of wine.

"Yes, I would be happy to help you two." Carlisle said.

"So Bella, how long have you been engaged?" Rose asked me

I was surprised, not only did Rose seem friendlier but she was making conversation too. "Not long Actually, just a week." I answered

"Really, have you two dated long then?" She asked, I felt like every eye at the table was on me.

"Yes, coming on three years now." I said taking yet another sip of wine, at this rate I was going to be drunk before dinner was over.

"Wow, three years, that's impressive." Rose said

"How did he propose?" Alice asked, talking like Will wasn't even in the room

"I took her to Vegas since it was the weekend of her 21st birthday and while we were there I arranged for a Private helicopter to fly us to the Grand Canyon. We landed at a lookout there, and had a champagne picnic. We stayed to watch the sunset together and I arranged to have the pilot light dozens of candles and place flowers around behind us and then I got on one knee behind her, waited for her to turn around and when she did, I asked her. Thankfully she said yes, otherwise I would of had to jump into the Grand Canyon and end my misery." He said picking my left hand up and kissing the back of my hand and then my diamond ring.

"Don't joke about stuff like that Will." I said and then laid my hand against his cheek.

"Sorry honey." He said looking into my eyes.

"That's so romantic" Rose, Alice, and Esme all said at the same time looking at both of us. I blushed and went back to my meal.

"So Will, You're a professor at WWU with Carlisle right?" Emmett asked

"Yes, That's right." Will answered.

"So how long have you been doing that for?" Emmett asked again

"Oh, it's about 5 years now." Will answered

"And what do you do for a living Bella?" Esme asked

Oh gosh, "Oh well I'm just a full time student right now, but I'm heading towards becoming a English teacher." I told her.

"Wait you're a student, where do you go to school?" Emmett asked

"WWU" I said taking a bite of m mashed potatoes and thinking the now was not a good time for Emmett to be paying attention.

"But, isn't there like rules against students and professors dating?" Emmett asked, "I thought you could lose your job if you did that?"

"Well..." Will started, what he thought he could say to that, I don't know, since at WWU that was exactly what Will was facing.

"Emmett that is none of your concern, besides their engaged it's hardly some fling" Carlisle said sternly then looked at all of his children, "I will expect that all of you will respect Will and Bella's privacy and not talk about their relationship around the university, do I make myself clear?"

"Umm, yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it sorry man." Emmett said "Actually it's kinda hot."

"EMMETT!" Esme, Carlisle, and rose yelled at him and Rose hit him in the head.

"What it is, they wouldn't make schoolgirl costumes if it wasn't hot."Emmett said trying to defend himself. And I blushed even redder at the mention of the costume.

"Its okay man, don't worry about it." Will said to Emmett smiling and then I felt his hand on my upper thigh and knew he was thinking about us being interrupted by Carlisle the other day. I heard a chair being loudly moved and then Edward said, "Excuse me but I have to go" in a pained voice and took off upstairs. Crap I'm sure that he heard Will's memories.

Carlisle excused himself to go check on Edward and we got back to dinner.

"Soo... what are you a professor of then?" Jasper asked

"Biology actually, same as Carlisle" Will answered

"So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Alice asked,Stealing the conversation away from Jasper

"No not yet, Bella is waiting until next September to put together the wedding plans actually." Will answered

"What! why so long, you know if you need help planning Bella I could be of assistance." Alice said

I laughed, "No, I'm waiting until I'm out of school actually, I'll graduate early this summer and then I will be able to plan the wedding after that."

"Oh" Alice said sounding hurt, probably that I ignored her offer of help. "Well do you guys have any ideas about the wedding?" she asked.

"We actually decided to have it on the beach earlier today," Will answered her, happy that she was so into the idea of us getting married. "At sunset"

"That's so romantic" Esme said quietly

"Is there a reason why you chose that?" Rose asked sounding really interested

"It just reminds us of a very important time in our relationship'" will said looking into my eyes once again. I heard something break upstairs and knew that Will was thinking of that night at first beach and us making love afterwards. "Plus, Bella and I love the water, we go sailing a lot in the summers and love spending time at the beach. Perhaps this summer you all can join us on my boat."

I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was being tortured, probably from the love Will and I were releasing and the apparent anger from Edward upstairs. I didn't know what would make Edward act like this, I mean he left me not the other way around. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to have me, maybe he like to see me alone; but either way I no longer cared, I had Will and I was happy.

"So Jasper, What do you do?" I asked and smiled at him trying to relax him

"Oh well I just started at WWU actually, We all did, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and I" He said kindly.

"Are you all the same age then?" I asked not knowing their cover story.

"Well Rose and I are twins actually, and Emmett's the same age, Alice and Edward are younger but we decided to wait to attend University, so now we are all starting first year together."

"Oh, well that must be nice to have each other, what with the moving and all." I said.

"Yes, It is nice" Jasper said.

"What programs are you studying?" will asked

"Well, I'm studying history myself, Alice is studying Fashion Design, Rose was English I believe, Emmett is General studies right now, and Edward is in the sciences, but I don't think he has decided what to major in yet." Jasper answered Will.

"Wow, that's wonderful, I might be seeing Edward in some of my classes then." Will said as Carlisle walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that, it seems Edward was not feeling well." Carlisle said politely and sat back down.

"The meal was wonderful Esme, thank-you for putting it all together." I said trying to turn the subject away from Edward.

"Thank-you Bella, it was my pleasure, did you get enough?" she asked

"Yes, too much I think, I won't need to eat until Monday now" I laughed and she smiled.

"Will, would you mind joining me in my office for a few moments, there were some questions I wanted to ask you about one of my classes." Carlisle asked. I knew he was just trying to give the family time with me without having to guard ourselves because of Will.

"Do you mind babe?" Will asked looking at me,My sweet, loving fiance checking to make sure I was comfortable being left.

" No, of course not, go ahead." I said and he kissed me on the forehead before following Carlisle upstairs.

"Can I help with the dishes Esme?" I asked, standing to take my plate into the kitchen. There was blur around me and the dining room was instantly cleaned up, not a dish or piece of food in sight and almost all of the Cullen's stood in front of me, looking expectant.

"Very human of you" I grumble quietly and Emmett said "It's not like you don't know already, so why hide it when Will's gone?" I didn't have time to answer before I was in Esme's arms.

"Bella dear, I've missed you so much; Life hasn't been the same since you've been gone." Esme said while hugging me.

I hugged her back and then stepped away, " I haven't been gone Esme, I've was Exactly where you guys left me. and then I moved here." I turned and walked into the living room. I sat down on one of the couches and they did the same.

"We are so sorry Bella, we didn't want to leave you, I love you like my own daughter."Esme said.

"I have a hard time believing that you would just up and leave Alice or Rose without a word." I said calmly.

"Bella," she started. But I didn't let her finish

"Listen, I will tell you guys the same thing I told Carlisle, when he popped back into my life. We need to get along, Will doesn't know that I know any of you and I would prefer it stays that way. What with you guys not looking the age you would need to be for me of to known you like I did back then. So I'll see you when I see you, and I won't lie, it has been nice to see you all again, even if it was a bit awkward; but other than that, I'm not the same person you left in Forks, and honestly you all didn't end up being the kind of people I thought you were. So it's a clean slate as of now, ok." I said to them all.

"If that's how you want it Bella." Emmett said, he looked like he was the only one able to formulate a response.

"Yes I think it's for the best." I said

"Bella, First I have to apologise for..." Jasper started

"Jasper stop right there. I told everyone that night that it wasn't your fault and that I wasn't mad at you, that hasn't changed. You have an eternity to live and its going to be a long one if you can't forgive yourself for one little mistake that really ended in nothing. If anyone is to blame it's me for the paper cut and then Edward for throwing me into a stack of plates, and doing the real damage." I told him sincerely

"But" Jasper started.

"Oh for goodness sake Jasper shut the hell up, and get over it already. I cannot deal with your regret and I don't want to. You want to make it up to me then I don't know. Calm Edward down or something." I told him.

"thank you Bella," He said and I felt a wave of calm go through me.

"Jasper, I said calm Edward not me." I said in a reprimanding voice

"Right." he said smiling.

"So Bella, Your engaged, you look happy." Rose said

"Yes I am, and Yes I am very happy thank you. Do you mind me asking why your being so nice, it's kinda unnerving me, you can go back to hating me, might as well not pretend too much." I said to her.

"I'm not pretending Bella, I do like you and I am very happy for you. One of these day perhaps you will let me explain my reasons for being the way I was to you and perhaps now you will understand them better." She said softly.

"Umm yea, alright then." was all I could think to reply.

Just then Carlisle and Will came down the stairs talking and laughing together, and Will joined me on the couch kissing me on the cheek, while Carlisle did the same with Esme.

"You boy's get everything figured out then?" I asked Will

"Yup, everything is in order" Will said

"Sounds like you were having a little too much fun up there to be talking about work" I said smiling at him.

"Oh, I was just thanking Carlisle again for his assistance to you on Monday." Will said smirking back.

"Oh" was all I could say and my face burned red again and Will just laughed and put an arm around my waist.

"oh, dear what happened Monday?" asked Esme and I swear my whole body was on fire.

"It was nothing dear, Bella just felt a little faint" Carlisle saved me. And I smiled up at him.

"Then why is she blushing?" Emmett asked and Jasper smirked obviously feeling my humiliation. What was with Emmett tonight? he was being annoyingly observant.

"I don't know son, perhaps she just does not like being the centre of this particular conversation." Carlisle said throwing both his sons a look that said 'drop it'.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed the fantastic meal Esme, we should really get going I think." I said while starting to get up and pulling Will with me.

"Anytime dear, in fact you two must promise to come again." Esme said kindly.

"We would love to Esme, but next time I insist you and your family must come to our place for dinner, Bella is a fabulous cook." Will said walking us towards the foyer, " perhaps not this weekend but the next?, Bella and I are both free if you are, we could do it on that Friday, is that alright with you babe?" he asked me.

"Yes, that would be fine." I said while Carlisle got my coat and held it up for me to put on.

"It's all settled then, I will get your address off you later at school." Carlisle said

"Sounds like a plan," Will said, "I do hope your other son feels better soon."

"Oh, I think it will take him awhile to get over this one." Carlisle said seriously looking at me.

"I'm sure he can find a distraction from it." I said and Will gave me a look that said he thought I was being rude. "Anyways, Thank you all again, and it was a pleasure meeting you all, but we should be going." I finished and headed out towards Will's car while he said his goodbyes.

They all came out onto the balcony to wave goodbye. "Shit man I love your car! Rose babe we need one of those." Emmett said running at human speed to circle the car with Rose. I just rolled my eyes and got in while they talked about horsepower and other foreign concepts too me.

Finally after a few moments Will got into the car, and we started the drive home.

"Babe, are you okay, do you not like the Cullen's?" he asked, "You seem to get agitated around them?"

"No honey it's nothing really, I'm sorry about my behaviour, they just sometimes remind me of a family I used to know and with me being tired, I just let it take over, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you. I'm happy you found such a good friend."

"That's okay babe and you could never Embarrass me; who knows maybe you'll get to know them better and love them. Esme seems like you two could get along nicely, and the 3 daughters aren't too much younger then you, perhaps you will be friends with them all in time."

"Perhaps," I said looking out the window. "But right now I want you to take me to bed; we have a long day tomorrow what with calling Renee to break the engagement news and then me creating my first ever lesson plans and doing homework."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry I kept us out so late." Will said, "by the way, if I forgot to mention it earlier, You were,No are Beautiful tonight."

"Honey you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much and thank-you for everything, for always understanding me, even when I'm being a bitch." I told him honestly.

"Bella babe, none of us are perfect, we all have our off days. I'll love you always, that's why you have that ring on your finger, for better or for worse remember?" he said.

"Forever" I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. We held hands the whole way home, and I marvelled at how easily Will could calm me down and centre me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Wow who new it would take so long to get 10 reviews! Hope you all like this chapter, glad that you guys are liking the new Bella. Write and tell me what you think. I've got the next chapter pretty much finished and will post it when I get to my next goal for Reveiws! Special thanks as always to those who take the time to review the writing I work so hard on for you guys!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10, Ghosts of the past

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

_"Forever" I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. We held hands the whole way home, and I marvelled at how easily Will could calm me down and centre me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

**CPOV**

It was only moments before Will and Bella were due to arrive at the house. I had had a family meeting this morning and informed the whole family that I expected them to introduce themselves at the very least before running off from our company. Most of them were not too happy at my forcing them to 'mingle with the human', Edward and Rose especially. Edward since he was doing his best to ignore everything and everyone he could, secluding himself and wallowing in his room, and Rose because she didn't like our getting close to humans, she didn't mind going to school among them but the idea that they might find out about us if they became too close to us terrified her. Emmett was as always easy going about the whole thing not caring one way or another, and Jasper was just worried about his control; Bella's birthday incident has really done a number on his confidence.

I heard the soft crunch of wheels as it left the highway and pulled onto the gravel of our long and winding driveway and called the family to line up. They did so instantly, some mumbling others just quietly getting in place.

"Now remember, Will doesn't know about us and it should stay that way, okay?" I said to the family, it was the best thing I could say in order to get them not to acknowledge Bella the way some might wish too.

"Of course Carlisle, I think we know that by now." Emmett said, looking at me with an expression that said "Duhhh"

I heard Will let out a soft chuckle that sounded like it was in answer to something Bella had said but I hadn't been paying attention enough to their conversation to know what it was about. I heard them walk closer to the house and ascend the porch steps. I could hear one quiet steady heartbeat and one elevated, poor Bella; I hope it was the right thing to not warn all of the kids about who was coming. Then it came, the knock.

I looked at my family all lined up and looking like an ad out of some family magazine. "Remember best behaviour" I said and then went and opened the door. "I'm so glad you guys made it, I hope you didn't have any difficulty finding the place?" I greeted Will and Bella, they looked amazing together, they were matching and looked as if they had always belonged to each other and I knew then that this was going to break Edward, yet it was too late to change it now. I motioned for them to come in.

"No, not at all, your directions were great." Answered Will

I looked over to my family who all looked like they had just seen a ghost and I hoped they could hold it together in order not to slip in front of Will. I needed to give them a moment. "May I take your jacket for you Bella?" I asked and helped her out of her coat.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say, "Bella?" she said again a little louder and took a step towards her like she was about to run and throw her arms around Bella.

"Alice" I said in a stern voice looking at her. I hoped that she would remember that our company was not just Bella and we had a cover to keep up.

"Family, I would like to introduce you to William Campbell, and his fiancée Bella. Will, Bella, this is my family. My wife Esme, and my adopted children: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose." I introduced them all in order, I was surprised when I got to Rose and she looked genuinely happy to see Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Thank you for having us over, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you?" Bella said, she was doing a very good job at keeping our cover. In fact she was doing it better than most my family at this point

"No, not at all," Esme said, "I'm so happy you could make it." My poor Esme looked like she would be crying if it were possible and I wanted to go and hold her, and promise that everything would be okay now, but that was a promise I couldn't keep.

"We didn't know what to bring you so we just grabbed a bottle of Pinot Noir, hope that suits?" Will said handing me a bag with the Wine in it. I showed our guests to the living room, all of my 'children' following after us having decided all of a sudden that having to fake it through dinner was no longer such an inconvenience. I poured the wine for the 'adults' and we mad small talk before Esme called us into eat. I noticed Bella and Will hang back not knowing where to sit and then found their seats. Will lovingly pulled out the nearest chair for Bella to sit in, which just so happened to be next to Edward. Bella didn't hesitate and seemed unfazed by the proximity of her and Edward.

"Your house is amazing Esme, You sure do have a talent for design." Bella said placing her serviette on her lap she was so poised and grown up now, my daughter still young and beautiful yet she seemed more confident and assured than ever before.

"Thank-you Bella, but I really didn't do much to this home actually, Perhaps now that we are all settled in I can try to design it some more." Esme replied and I smiled at her knowing that the thought of her family being back together was already doing wonders for Esme.

We talked about the house and Will asked for my help in the future, helping him and Bella find a bigger place after they were married, hinting at the idea of needing more space for children. Edward growled then and I warned him in my mind to behave himself or leave. Bella looked up obviously having heard Edward and looked at Will and seeing he was obviously unaware of what had just occurred took a sip of her wine. We continued talking, Alice and Rose asking questions and Rose seeming to be genuinely interested in Bella's answers. It was all going relatively smoothly until Emmett decided to join into the conversation and in usual Emmett style finds the one topic that is trying to be avoided to the forefront of the conversation.

"But, isn't there like rules against students and professors dating?" Emmett asked, "I thought you could lose your job if you did that?"

"Well..." Will started, what he thought he could say to that, I don't know, since at WWU that was exactly what Will was facing, I had gotten a long spiel about that even though I am a married man, WWU took it seriously not only could Will lose his job but it could potentially effect Bella's degree.

"Emmett that is none of your concern, besides their engaged, it's hardly some fling" I said sternly not knowing what else to say, then I looked at all of my children saying, "I will expect that all of you will respect Will and Bella's privacy and not talk about their relationship around the university, do I make myself clear?"

"Umm, yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it sorry man." Emmett said "Actually it's kinda hot."

"EMMETT!" Esme, Rose and I yelled at him all at the same time while Rose hit him in the head.

"What it is, they wouldn't make schoolgirl costumes if it wasn't hot."Emmett said trying to defend himself. Could he be more insensitive to Edward bringing that little visual of Bella and Will to Edwards mind, Bella blushed then.

"Its okay man, don't worry about it." Will said to Emmett smiling. A minute later I heard a chair being loudly moved and then Edward said, "Excuse me but I have to go" in a pained voice and took off upstairs. Shit, I excused myself, and made my way up to Edward's room knocking on his door while walking in, I didn't want to give Edward a chance to tell me to go away.

"Edward, Son are you okay?" I asked him he was pacing his room and pulling at his hair.

"AM I OKAY? Is that a joke Carlisle? Do you know what he was just thinking about? Oh of course you do you walked in on them! How could she Carlisle, how could she let him touch her, it just makes me sick, I didn't even know vampires could get sick. I should go downstairs and rip him limb from limb for touching my angel."

"Edward stop! Now I'm sorry but you have to get a hold of yourself. You left her remember? We all asked you not to and you demanded we follow you, and out of respect for you we did, but that's my daughter down there and after how I saw she looked in those months after we left her and I went to Forks to check on her..." Edward winced at the visual I had of Bella thinking about those times. "Edward, you wanted her to move on, to live a normal life, to get married and have kids. She is happy now anyone in this house can see that, even you. So pull yourself together and face the consequences of your actions like a man." We were quiet for a while listening to the conversation down below, Rose was asking why they chose to have their wedding at the beach, when all of a sudden Edward Picked up his Lamp and chucked it at the wall."I can't take this! I want her back, I need her back, She's mine." Edwards said staring at the shards of broken glass that lay sprawled across his floor.

"No Edward, I'm sorry but she isn't yours anymore." I said gently, I hated to hurt him but he had to come to grips with reality. He had let her go when she was willing to give up everything even the chance at an afterlife to be with him and he had broken her heart and abandoned her. Now she had moved on and in his letting her get away, she had changed in such a short amount of time from a young women to a women. She was different now, we could all see it plain as day all over her; Her speech, the way she carried herself, the way she dressed and presented herself, hell I had walked in on Will and her role playing at his work, the Bella I had known wouldn't have done that.

"I'm going for a hunt, I need some fresh air and I can't listen to his thoughts anymore, they are always on her, his whole life revolves around her and its driving me insane. He said walking to the window. I'm sorry Carlisle, I'll be back tonight I promise tell Esme, But its ripping out my heart to see them together." And he jumped out the window running into the forest.

I made my way back downstairs, making an excuse for Edward and we finished our meal in peace. I asked Will to come upstairs with me to help me with some questions I had in order to give Bella some time with the others to speak frankly with one another. In no time Will was itching to go back to check on Bella and I had no legitimate reason to keep him in my office any longer so we made our way downstairs. After a few more blushes from Bella and a quick farewell we made plans to have dinner at Bella and Wills apartment in 2 weeks, and after a quick car chat between Will, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper Will got in his car and drove away back home. The night was over, and my family had Bella back at least in a sense we did. Hopefully in time and with patience she will open back up to us, but either way I knew that this was the simplest it was going to ever get again in this moment. Now that everyone knew she was here more drama would ensue.

**RPOV (Rose)**

I'm not going to lie, I wasn't crazy about moving back here in the first place, but Carlisle thought it would bring the family back closer together and I thought hey whatever can restore us to what we were is fine by me, people always get the wrong idea about me, my family means the world to me. But then Alice has this vision of some human man coming to dinner and then this morning Carlisle calls a family meeting to say we all had to meet and greet him before running off to ignore him and I thought 'not again!' What was with my family and the need to befriend humans and bring them into our home. Had we not learned anything from Bella?

I know I was always a bitch to her. At first it was because I couldn't believe what Edward saw in her that he had never seen in me. Don't get me wrong, I have no interest in Edward never have, never will, but it bothered me that I was lacking something that he thought was needed and I worried that her knowing would doom us all. After that my jealousy turned to her human side, She was human and had everything I wanted most and she knew about us, she knew that she would never be able to have children with Edward and have a normal life and she was throwing it all away, and I knew that she didn't realize yet how important those things might one day be to here. She was blinded by first love and intended or not Edwards's vampire qualities only deepened this love she had for him.

I liked her, no one else in my family knew that of course, I even managed to hide those thoughts from Edward but I did like her. She would come around more and more and she reminded me in a lot of ways of Vera my human best friend, the only person I had ever been jealous of as a human; And seeing Vera in Bella only enhanced my need to drive Bella away and into a normal life because Vera who had never wanted a husband and family like I had, had become her best and happiest self once she had those things and I knew Bella would be the same. So I was mean to her in hopes that she would get fed up and leave Edward, find a man that she got along with his whole family. Then her 18th birthday rolled around and as usual Alice went way overboard. It was nice to see Bella aging, she had more time to choose, to figure out her priorities. Then with one little paper cut everything went wrong. We were generally not affected so much with blood, if we had been then we could never have allowed ourselves to attend school, but I think it was the shock of it all and the fact that Jasper hadn't been hunting in about a week and a half. So there we were all staring at Bella with a degree of bloodlust, yet under control, and Jasper is there feeling all of our bloodlust along with his own while being hungry. It all had happened so quickly even for me; and next thing I know Bella had been thrown across the room into a pile of plates and is bleeding even more.

When the night was all said and done Carlisle had fixed her up as usual but our life was never going to be the same, everyone had adopted Bella into our family human or not. Then Edward came home to tell us we were leaving NOW! He was panicked, he had almost lost his love tonight and he was going to do anything it took not to have a repeat, that meant he, along with us, were leaving Bella. We left and my family fell apart, and now just as we are trying to get back to what we were Carlisle was bringing yet another human into our lives.

I mumbled and reluctantly got in line when Carlisle called us to line up in order to greet his guest. Carlisle reminded everyone to be on their best behaviour as we heard voices talking about our house. One sounded a little familiar. Two voice, two heartbeats (one a little more erratic then the other) and then a knock on the door. I wasn't paying any attention until our guests entered our Foyer and I looked up to see Bella. See looked amazing, still small and petite, yet so different she even had curves now. She looked beautiful with a black and white cocktail dress, black cashmere trench, black clutch, and black pumps. She wore her long brown hair poker straight and she wore the perfect amount of makeup not overdoing it. I couldn't help but smile as I registered the man she had arrived with, tall, dark, and handsome was an understatement; even for a human this man was hot. They were matching in black and white and looked so comfortable and happy together, he had his arm around Bella with his hand settled around her opposite hip keeping her close to him in a loving way.

Carlisle took her coat from her and hung it up. The whole family except Carlisle seemed frozen. That was until Alice spoke up.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say, "Bella?" she said again and took a step towards Bella

"Alice." Carlisle said in a stern voice. Stopping her in her tracks, it was then that she looked at Will and realized that we had a cover to protect.

"Family, I would like to introduce you to William Campbell, and his fiancée Bella. Will, Bella, this is my family. My wife Esme and my adopted children: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose." He said pointing to everyone in the order we stood. We were all just staring at her not knowing how to proceed. We had left her, no we had abandoned her, and now we had to face the music.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Thank you for having us over, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you?" she said politely. Her voice was different now, and I realized that's why I couldn't place it before. She spoke with elegance and seemed to be saying all the right things, she was here because her Fiancé had asked her to come and meet his friends wife, and she had come for Will. I wanted to talk to her, maybe now that she was so settled and happy in her human life she would be able to see what I tried to do for her, I hoped so because I really wanted to know about her life now. I watched all evening as she drank wine and said the right things; she never let any awkwardness be shown when she was seated next to Edward at dinner. If I hadn't known for sure this was Bella I would have sworn she had no clue who we were and thought it was her first time meeting us, such a change from the Bella that couldn't lie to save her life.

I asked her questions about her and Will, hoping that she would see that I was genuinely interested in her life, and she answered them all politely.

Emmett started asking questions, getting back into 'big brother mode' trying to make sure Will was good enough for Bella when he stumbled no ran, right into the hidden elephant in the room. Will was a professor at WWU where Bella went to school, which was a big no no. They had said they had been dating for coming on 3 years, so they had started dating Bella's first year of University. I have to admit I never would have thought Bella the type to get involved in such a controversial relationship. Hell what was I saying she fell in love with a vampire, a professor was nothing.

It was after Emmett's brilliant comment of the schoolgirl thing being hot that Esme, Carlisle and I yelled at him to drop it while I hit him on the back of his head that Emmett went even further.

"What it is, they wouldn't make schoolgirl costumes if it wasn't hot." Emmett said trying to defend himself. I could feel Bella's blush from across the table and knew without reading minds that Emmett had hit a nerve. I was looking at Bella when I heard a chair being loudly moved and then Edward said, "Excuse me but I have to go" in a pained voice and took off upstairs. Shit he obviously got the inside scoop on whatever was embarrassing Bella from Will's mind and was going to be hell to live with now. I could hear him bitching to Carlisle about Will and what he had seen, apparently by the sounds of things Carlisle had witnessed something between Bella and Will.

We made it through the rest of the evening with little difficulty; Bella surprised us all at her strength and directness when she told us how the situation was going to go. "Listen, I will tell you guys the same thing I told Carlisle, when he popped back into my life. We need to get along, Will doesn't know that I know any of you and I would prefer it stays that way. What with you guys not looking the age you would need to be for me of to known you like I did back then. So I'll see you when I see you. And I won't lie, it has been nice to see you all again, even if it was a bit awkward; but other than that, I'm not the same person you left in Forks, and honestly you all didn't end up being the kind of people I thought you were. So it's a clean slate as of now, ok."

A clean slate, that sounded good, I hoped that applied to me too. She confronted me about my change in attitude towards her and I was able to convince her that it was genuine at least, hopefully she would let me explain later why I did the things I did.

Will returned to her side with a kiss and they reminded me a lot of Carlisle and Esme. You could see their love for each other in every little thing they did, quiet and subtle sometimes but always there. They excused themselves after yet another embarrassing moment of Bella's that I didn't understand and we said goodbye to them. Esme brilliantly got us all invited to their place for dinner in 2 weeks and I thought to myself I would have to try to see Bella before that and try to explain myself.

We followed them out and saw Wills Beauty of a car, Will, Emmett, Jasper, and myself all talked about it until Will realised that Bella was already sitting in the car obviously wishing to leave. He said goodnight yet again, and we watched him drive back down our drive way.

"Carlisle" we all said at once, "you have some explain to do."

"Yes, I know, but let's wait until Edward returns shall we." Carlisle stopped the conversation and walked inside ignoring all of our objections.

**CPOV**

I knew tonight was going to be long, I was just sitting in my office waiting for Edward to return. At 2 in the morning I heard the back door open.

"Carlisle" Edward said, his voice still tense

I made my way downstairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting already. Edward looked better but not by much, at least his eyes were golden so he had managed to hunt.

"I know you all must hate me right now for keeping her a secret" I started but was cut off

"How long? How long have you known about her? Is this why we moved here?" asked Edward, his voice was strained

"No Edward I honestly thought she would be far away from here when we moved to Seattle, I ran into her on Monday by accident and that has been the only time I've seen her since." Edward flinched obviously having thought about the vision of me walking in on them.

"Why didn't you tell us Monday?" Esme asked softly and it broke my heart that she was hurting

"I didn't know what to do at first, and I thought if Edward or Jasper knew they would try to disappear or try and make us disappear, Bella had already seen me, I couldn't do that to her again." I said

I looked at Edward, "I know this is hard son and I'm truly sorry, but this is what you wanted to happen and now it has. You needed to see it, your sacrifice was right for Bella she is happy now."

Edward just growled, he was frustrated torn between wanting to get Bella back and knowing that what I said was the truth, he was leaning over his head in his hands pulling at his hair.

I looked at Jasper," Jasper son, You needed her forgiveness. No one blames you for what happened all those years ago but you kept holding on to it and beating yourself up. You needed to see her again, to see she wasn't afraid of you. Do you understand?"

"I do Carlisle and your right, I would have tried to run and I did need to see her and have her tell me to shut the fuck up." He laughed a smile playing at his lips for the first time in a long time, "Man she is feisty now, so strong..." he stopped talking and looked as if he was thinking of Bella.

"I know your right and you did what you did because it was for the best but it breaks my heart that she has been so close and I haven't even known." Esme said softly.

"I know Esme, we have missed so much of our daughter's life and now here she is grown up and engaged, I think it will take some time but I think she will let us back in. It may never be like it was before but it could be better, who knows." I said wrapping my arms around Esme.

"I hope so" Rose said quietly and we all looked at her

"WHAT? I don't deserve forgiveness?" She screeched

"No, I mean of course you do it just that.." I said, "Well, I thought you hated her."

"Well I don't." She replied leaning into Emmett.

"What I don't get is why I didn't see her?" Alice said.

"I don't know, I have been wondering about that myself actually. Perhaps in time we will figure it out." I said, it was no more easily explained then why Edward could not hear her.

"Actually I couldn't always feel her emotions either." Jasper said looking at Alice. "I could sometimes when she was really embarrassed or feeling overjoyed and in love but other than that she could have been a wall for the lack of and emotion rolling off of her."

"Hmm that is odd" I said, "perhaps whatever it is that enables her to keep Edward out is growing stronger with age?" I hypothesised.

"Okay everyone; before we end this family meeting I must stress one thing. Bella lives with Will who has no idea of our past with her; He knows she had an ex boyfriend named Edward and a best friend Alice that moved away but doesn't know anymore or that we are them obviously. We need to be extra careful, which means no breaking and entering, Edward, Alice, It's not like it was when she was with Charlie. William will know if you just pop in through their bedroom window for a quick chat. I think we should be patient and let Bella come to us." I said.

"Okay" everyone said quietly they didn't like it but knew they had no choice. "K then, Family meeting adjourned."

Everyone went their separate ways and I hated seeing Edward walk upstairs alone, yet again the odd man out.

**A/N: Well my wonderful readers and reviewers, I apologize for the amount of time it took me to post this, I wrote my last midterm today so hopefully I will be updating more often, thank you to those who are still with me and those who continue to review. working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up quickly. hope you enjoyed it and give me shit if you don't :)**


	11. Chapter 11, Hangups

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

_Everyone went their separate ways and I hated seeing Edward walk upstairs alone, yet again the odd man out._

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning feeling like last night's dinner party had all been a dream. It had actually gone quite smoothly, I had feared some horrible reunion, but for the most part they respected my privacy and treated me as an adult.

It had been the first time that I had been around them that I hadn't felt inferior to them and I think it was because they were no longer perfect in my eyes, they were actually human to me as odd as that may sound. I was happy now, Will always made me feel like the most beautiful women in the world and I had been with him for almost 3 years now, and in those 3 years I had grown to believe him. I knew that if nothing else, it didn't matter how others thought I looked because Will truly did think I was beautiful. He also always made me feel equal to him, we never dealt with anything major individually, if it was important we leaned on each other, took the others feelings and thoughts into consideration and then found common ground on how to proceed. I used to believe in soul mates and when I had been with Edward I had thought that was what we were, but now I realized the soul mates was more than infatuation and desire, Will and I truly were 2 pieces of a bigger whole.

I was getting up to take a shower, thinking Will was asleep when he dived out of bed and pulled me back into our bed.

"I wasn't done holding you yet," He pouted while he buried his face into my neck. "Mmm you smell so good in the mornings"

"I smell like I need a shower" I said, and ran my hands up his chest. He was half leaning over on me, his face still in the crook of me neck having pulled my hair away from my throat he was now trailing light kisses down neck towards my collar bone. "Ugh, If you start that I'll never get out of this bed, which means I won't call Renee to tell her about our engagement, and I wont get my class outlines done and I will fail everything, and you will have to marry a bum who can get a job." I finished dramatically, feeling his lips now along my collarbone, I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying anymore.

"You don't play fair Bella..." Will pouted even more, "What If we compromise? An hour more in bed together and then we get up." His lips were moving down now trailing around the top curve of my breast.

"I'm sold" I said, eyes closed just absorbing the feeling of his wonderful lips. We hadn't been together since Monday night, and for us that seemed like an eternity, It was like our bodies derived energy from one another. I ran my fingers through his hair and brought his face back up to my lips. I needed him to kiss me, really kiss me and oh did he, my hands were still in his hair and I moved them down along his neck and settled them on his shoulders, rolling us over, never breaking our kiss so that I was on top straddling him. It was times like these that I was glad that Will like to sleep naked because it really cut down on time wasted discarding useless clothes. My black babydoll nightie was easily discarded and thrown to the floor in seconds and since I hadn't put on the matching panties last night I was naked in one quick move. His hands were holding onto me, grabbing my outer thighs tightly, and holding me closer to him. I let go of his mouth and kissed down his beautiful chest and then sat up looking down at him with lust in my eyes.

"I need you Bella, I need you so bad right now," he said pushing his hips further towards me.

I leaned back down and kissed his lips, pulling away to whisper against them "Your wish is my command" before sliding myself onto him. It hadn't taken much for him to be ready for me, It never usually did actually. We moved together perfectly me in control but he met my every move with a quiet demand for more and I happily listened to his silent plea's.

We had both already come twice and I was laying sprawled across him feeling boneless, sweaty, and sticky. "I absolutely need a shower now" I said kissing his chest "and so do you." I smiled up at him

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" he asked dragging his fingertips lightly up and down my back and looking into my eyes.

"Well it would be a pretty big imposition, but I could probably live through it." I said

"You think its pretty big do you?' he smiled down at me

I laughed sitting up and lightly hitting his shoulder, "Shut up Will, you know what I meant" I couldn't help laughing, Will just made me smile and it wasn't only because he wasn't lying about the pretty big part.

"Ow abuse, abuse," he said jokingly grabbing the shoulder I had lightly hit. "You'll have to pay for that Bella, I think you will just have to let me wash you, you bad, dirty girl." He said and picked me up carrying me to the bathroom.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

I had just finished blow drying my hair when Will called me out for breakfast. He had made a delicious looking omelette with hash browns and a fruit salad.

"Wow, babe you went all out this morning." I said kissing his cheek before going to the fridge, "What do you want to drink?" I asked him

"Orange juice and a coffee please" he said, he had already made the coffee so I just had to pour him a cup.

I got our drinks ready and sat down to my meal. I took a bite of the omelette and it was amazing, "Oh my goodness babe, this is your best breakfast yet I think" I said greedily picking up more to eat, I was ravenous. "Thanks by the way, you shouldn't have"

"Aww, well it was nothing I just thought I needed to start you off right if you are still going to call your mother today" he said eating his own breakfast.

"Yea thanks for the reminder by the way," I said sarcastically, "Wanna take bets how long I will be stuck on the phone with her for this one?"

"I wouldn't even want to try and guess at that, who knows though, maybe she'll take it fine, her big issue was what would happen if we broke up right? So now we're getting Married that should make her happy, take her fears away." Will said

"Oh, you are cute Will, how naive you are." I squeezed his hand and smiled at him "Will, mom... I don't know, I told you about her hang-ups with relationships, I know she's married to Phil and happy now so you wouldn't expect it, but I don't think she will ever get over what happened between her and Charlie; she probably wouldn't have ever taken me getting married well just because she's afraid of what might happen. But I think with us though, it is more that I hurt her when she found out that we had been seeing each other for so long before I told her, and she couldn't stay mad at me so she blames you. It's not fair but in time, after we are married for a while, I'm sure she will come around and get to know you and love you."

"I wish I could make this easier on you Bella, I hate that you have to deal with this. Maybe if I just..." Will said lovingly but I cut him off

"No! Will this isn't your doing it's hers, so don't think there is anything you can do; and you do make this easier on me by just being here so don't worry. Beside listen to us, we are talking about our wedding Will, it's a happy occasion nothing is going to ruin that okay."

"Okay" he said while he brought my left hand up to his mouth and kissed my ring, like he did every time he remembered that I was really his for life.

I had delayed as long as I could by washing dishes and arranging things around the house but now there was nothing else I could hide behind, it was time. I found the cordless phone, if it was going to be a long one I needed to be able to move around, and I dialed her number, it should be around 1:00 in Jacksonville so she should be home.

Phone call...

_Ring Ring Ri... Hello?_

Hi Mom, It's Bella

_Bella! Honey it's so good to hear from you, it's been what almost a week and a half? I talked to you right before you left for Las Vegas. (as usual she leaves Will out)_

Yea mom, I'm so sorry I couldn't find the time to call you sooner. I just have so much to tell you and I needed time for a proper chat you know.

_Oh Bella, You and Will broke up didn't you? It's okay baby you will find a better man, I have all day to talk, you just tell momma all about it, it's going to be fine darling..._

No mom, Will and I have not broken up! gosh way to jump to conclusions. Actually it's just the opposite."

_What is the opposite of breaking up if you're already dating Bella?_

Well, actually mom, Will and I are actually engaged now...

_Silence_

Mom, you there still?

_What did you just say?_

I said that Will and I are engaged, we are getting married mom, isn't that exciting?

_Silence_

Mom! What's wrong with you? say something, your daughter just told you that she is getting married and is happy and you don't have anything to say?

_Don't you think you guys a little young?_

Hardly, we're happy mom, Will's 28 and I'm 21, we are both adults and want to start our life together properly you know. We are going to wait to have the wedding till next year though since I want to graduate first and then have time to prepare everything...

_Bella, you know, if he is pressuring you to get married you don't have to..._

MOM! STOP IT! You know, I knew you wouldn't take it well but come on, even you know Will would never pressure me into getting married. He asked and I said yes and I haven't felt anything but joy about that decision. Will is it for me mom, he's the one, and I can't wait to marry him.

_Bella, it's just you're so young sweetheart and you have lots of time you know? I think if..._

Look mom I'm not going to do this with you anymore, It was one thing when you were just afraid of what would happen with my schooling if we broke up but, mom, I'm marrying him now, We're a packaged deal now so if you can't be supportive, play nice, and accept him into your family then you lose me too.

_But Bella you're being unreasonable dear..._

No, I'm finally doing the right thing, Will has been nice to you and has stuck up for you and you do nothing but say bad things about him or accuse him of things he has never even done. I'm going to hang up now and I'm not going to call back, I want you to think mom, really think, and when you accept us as a couple and are willing to get to know him then you call me and I'll be happy to talk to you and so will William, otherwise just wait for the wedding invite to which you will be expected to act like a grownup and be civil at or not come at all. Mom I love you, I really do but you haven't even met Will or taken the time to even have a proper phone discussion with him yet, you disrespect him and I have let it go on far too long. I'll look forward to your call when you can make it, until then, goodbye mom and I love you.

And I hung up the phone.

Then the tears started, I cried and I hated myself for it. I felt Will wrap his arms around my waist and he reached up to wipe my tears away but there were just too many to be stopped. I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest and let myself fall apart knowing that Will would be there to pick up the pieces.

He picked me up and carried me to our bed where he laid me down and just held me close and stroked my hair while I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up slowly, still engulfed in Will's arms. "Thank-you" I whispered

"For what Bella?" He asked

"For holding me, for taking care of me, for asking me to marry you, for always being there when I need you, for just being you... Shall I continue" I said quietly

"I Like holding you, and I like taking care of you, and I can't believe I was lucky enough to have you say yes when I asked you to marry me, and I will always be there for you Bella because I love you and I like being there, and I'm only me when I'm with you babe." He said back to me. "What happened on the phone? Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to"

"Oh Will I'm so sorry I didn't put a stop to my Mom earlier, you haven't deserved having to deal with her treating you like she has." I said, sad again, how could she treat someone I loved like that.

"Bella you don't have to worry, you don't have to choose sides, don't be mad at her..." Will was so sweet

"No Will that's just it, I do have to choose sides because you know what, we're one, when she picks on you she hurts me and it unacceptable to both of us. She hasn't even tried Will and you know it and I've had enough of it. I love you and I'm going to marry you, have a family with you, and I'm not going to have someone I love who is supposed to love me do this to you anymore. This was supposed to be the most joyous phone call I ever made, telling my mom I was getting married, yet this is how it ends and the worst part is I never expected anything different. She can be back in our lives when she is willing to be a part of OUR lives. How sad is it that even Carlisle's family was happier and more supportive of our marriage then my own mother?" he would never know just how significant that actually was.

Will continued to hold me for a while; we were quiet for the most part, just being together was what we both needed. Sometimes I envied Wills family being so far away in Britain, even then it was only his father that was still alive along with a handful of extended family members who he wasn't particularly close to. Will had moved to America with his mom Evie when he was 10, and then during his first year of University she had died in a car accident, someone who wasn't paying attention had driven through a red light and killed her instantly along with themselves. Will missed her terribly, he had told me how close they had been, and I think that's why it was so much harder on him what was going on with my mother, and as much as my mom's rejection of him hurt him he still didn't want me to have to lose her.

"Do you think your mom would have approved of me Will?" I asked, I knew he was thinking of her and I wanted him to be able to talk to me about it.

"Honestly? I think she would have loved you eventually, but I was a momma's boy, so she probably would have been standoffish at first, thinking you were stealing her only son from her," He said smiling obviously picturing what could have been in his mind, " And of course I would have never heard the end of me being irresponsible dating one of my students at first, we would never have been able to hide our relationship from her like we did your parents either, even had we wanted to she would have found out." He laughed, " But she would have met you and seen how beautiful you are and seen how happy you made me, and then she would have seen how well you take care of me and she would have loved you and forgotten that she had ever had any doubts about you or us. In fact from there on out she probably would have like you better then me and driven you nuts, always being around, showering you with gifts, you would have had a fight on your hands when it came to the wedding too, she would already have the whole thing planned out by now."

"Is there anything specific you think she would have wanted for our wedding you think?" I asked

"Not really, I can't think of anything anyways." He answered

"Do you have anything of hers saved, or put away? Something that we can incorporate into the wedding, so that a piece of her is with us?"

"Well I have all of her jewellery in storage, in fact I should go and grab it for you, she would want you to have it, and there is some of her old poetry books too, she loved reading like you and especially loved poetry, there is a couple of her dresses, most of her stuff I gave to goodwill but a couple of her favourites I kept along with her wedding dress. There is some other stuff too but I haven't been to that storage unit in, oh, almost 7 years now." He said looking a bit sad. "We should do that this summer, go sort through it all, you can wear her wedding dress if it's something you like but don't feel like you have to. Hopefully we can get a bigger place soon, and then we can actually consolidate all our stuff better and take all her book out of storage."

"Yes that sounds wonderful, maybe I can find some of her Jewelery to wear on the big day, and then we can go through her poetry books and find some passages to incorporate into the wedding somehow."

"That sounds lovely Bella, but make sure its all what you want okay."

"It will be exactly what WE want Will, and I want to feel that your mom is with us." I told him

"And I love you impossibly more for that." He said leaning down to kiss me.

After a while we got up and started on lesson plans for Monday, this was my first time preparing one and it was a little scary,

I had to look over all the information I had to teach the classes for the entire semester and find a way to incorporate it all smoothly. Will finished his early but sat with me while I continued my work and read a book I had given him earlier.

The weekend was spent quietly, with just the two of us; I finished all my class work and managed to lay out a couple lesson plans for the first week of classes. It was Sunday night now and tomorrow would be my first day of Teaching.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, next is Bella's first day as a teachers assistant, teaching a lab, YAY! lol okay maybe thats not so exciting but I'll see what I can do to spice things up a bit :)**

**Do your thing and review and I'll do mine and write. Thanks as always to my readers!**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12, Teacher teacher

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time..._

_The weekend was spent quietly, with just the two of us; I finished all my class work and managed to lay out a couple lesson plans for the first week of classes. It was Sunday night now and tomorrow would be my first day of Teaching._

**BPOV**

I woke up early Monday morning, nervous yet excited that today I would be teaching my first ever class. I slowly slid out of Will's embrace, moving to the edge of the bed trying not to wake him up; He made a cute little huffing noise and clutched my pillow to him settling down when he could smell me from my pillow, he still had an hour before he needed to be up so I tip toed my way into our bathroom to have a shower and get ready. I made more of an effort to get ready this morning, I wanted to make a good impression and be taken seriously. I was nervous because I knew that generally speaking only Graduate students got this opportunity, and I wanted to do a good job, yet it was going to be hard to make myself look professional without overdoing it.

I straightened my hair again, and then pulled it back into a low stylish ponytail; I kept my makeup soft and natural. I crept quietly back into our bedroom and picked out a nice pair of fitted black skinny jeans with a black tank top covered by a red silk, short sleeve button up, left open enough to see my black tank underneath it. I grabbed my one and only pair of Christian Louboutin heels Renee had bought me when Phil got signed on to a minor league team in Florida last year and she realized I had finally overcome some of my clumsiness.

I ate a bowl of cereal not feeling like a big breakfast,my appetite hadn't been what it usually is lately, and made Will some eggs, bacon, and toast. When Wills Breakfast was done I put it all on a try with some coffee and orange juice taking it in to our Bedroom and setting it on the nightstand next to Will. Leaning over I started peppering Will's face in kisses.

"Mmmm, I like the new alarm clock" Will said smiling, his eyes still closed. His arms came up and settled around my waist, feeling me dressed he opened his eyes asking "Why are you up already?"

I smiled down to him and kissed his lips before answering "Woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I wanted to get an early start today anyways though, I'm going to head to my office before my first class, I have to make some copies of assignments and expectations before I get to my first lab I'm teaching. I made you breakfast though, so relax and take your time getting ready you have plenty of time, but I'm heading out now and just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"You'll do fantastic Bella, I don't want you to stress about it at all, you're a natural and they will love you. Just remember to be your sweet self and make sure they know you won't take any crap and everything will go smoothly I'm sure" Will said, then pulled me down to him and claimed my mouth kissing me wholly before whispering against my lips, "How about you meet me at 6:00 at the Melting Pot for dinner so we can celebrate?"

"Nothing screams celebration like melted cheese and chocolate" I said sarcastically. "That sounds wonderful; I will see you at 6 then." I said kissing him one last time before leaving him to his breakfast in bed. I grabbed my cashmere coat and backpack and made my way down to my truck.

I got to campus early, and was feeling great. I found my office and got comfortable, There was a pile of books on my desk already from Susan- This year's texts for the students- I looked through them and found they were almost Identical to the ones I had used in my first year which I was grateful for since it saved me from having more reading to do, and it fit into what I had laid out already for the semester. I sat at my desk organizing some of my stuff and felt sad that I couldn't personalise my desk more with a picture of Will and I. It's funny how something so perfect still has its flaws, but I guess that's all a part of being human and living a normal life, I made a mental note to bring in a Picture of me and Charlie at the very least.

I found my way to the copy room, and fought with the copy machine until luckily someone who wasn't handicapped by technology came along and helped me.

"Here, let me do that for you," he grabbed my stack of papers and laid them face down into the feeder try, "how many copies do you need?"

"36 please" I answered, standing back and watching

He typed 36 into the touch screen and then followed that by typing in a code of some kind. "There it should only take a minute or two now, you must be new to the TA world- My name is Luke, TA to Professor Todd Political Science Department." He said kindly turning and leaning up against the copy machine.

"Thanks so much for the help Luke, I would have been here all day, my name is Bella, I just started as TA to Professor Roberts in the English Department." I said

"Aww Professor Roberts, yes I had her my first year actually, she should be great to work with." Luke said smiling

"Yes, she has been fantastic so far. Would you mind showing me how to work this thing myself? I don't want to bother people every time I need to make a copy." I asked

"Oh, of course; it's just that you didn't have your code that should have been given to you. If you go through the stack of papers they tend to hand out when starting as a TA you should find one that has a personalized code for you, next time just bring that, first select the number of copies here, pick whether you want it single or double sided here, and then press copy, it will ask for your code then and once that's entered you're good to go and any paper in the feeder try will be copied." Luke explained expertly

"That's easier than I thought, these things just get me so confused sometimes, technology and I just don't seem to mix to be honest, I can barely handle a cell phone." I said while collecting my copies.

"It can all be overwhelming at first but don't worry it will feel normal in no time." He said smiling; I said thank-you and started for the door

"Bella" He called and I turned around, "don't forget your originals" He handed me my stack of papers. "Here I'll give you my number and if you have any more questions, problems, or if you just want someone to talk to you can call me, maybe we could go out sometime and get to know each other better even?" He said while writing down his number on a scrap piece of paper and handing it to me. I made a point of grabbing it with my left hand and when he saw my ring he froze a bit. "Wow nice Ring" he said

"Thanks, my fiancée does have good taste doesn't he" I smiled back at him "Thanks again for everything Luke, you're a life saver and sure, maybe we can get a cup of coffee as friends one of these days. I'll see you around" And I walked back to my office.

******

It was now 2:25pm and I was walking across campus to my first Lab I would be teaching. I had already had 2 of my own classes today and was excited to get through with my first day of teaching, Most of my students should already be in class or getting there, as class starts at 2:30. I was going to just make it on time but that's how I wanted it, I didn't want to sit in an empty classroom just staring out at students awkwardly.

I climbed the stairs in the Dafoe Building up to the third floor and walked down the hall to room C312, I took a deep breath and walked in, heading straight to the front and laying my bags on the desk. I kept my head down while took my books out along with the folder of handouts I had for today, once everything was in order I looked at my watch- Good it was 2:30 on the dot- Turning I wrote Bella Swan on the white board and turned around to face my first class. I looked out at the 18 faces before me and gasped when I saw two sets of Golden eye's sparkling back at me from the back row, Rose and Alice were in my class. I pulled myself together fast, after all what's the difference really between them and anyone else in this class when it comes to my teaching them, nothing besides the fact that they don't need to learn it.

"Okay class, so my name is Bella Swan and I have been assigned to teach your lab component of English 105 with Professor Roberts, feel free to just call me Bella though. If you happen to be in the wrong class feel free to leave now. Sorry about the delay in starting class but there was no one assigned to this class until late last week, although I'm sure you all enjoyed the week off" I said smiling to them "I'm going to pass out a couple of handouts now, if you will just pass them along please; the first is a short syllabus of what we will be covering this semester, it also has my office number and office hours that I'm available to see any of you if you feel you need any help in either my section of this class or Professor Roberts section. Remember I am happy to help in any way I can in order for you to succeed in this class so don't be afraid to come for help. That being said these are not standing office hours, if you would like to come in to see me please E-mail me using the E-mail address on the handout and we will set up a time within my available Office hours. The next handout is my expectations for this class; put simply I expect you to attend all classes and those rare occasions that you cannot, will require an E-mail to me in advance with a valid reason as to why you are missing said class. I don't mean to be too hard on you guys and hopefully everything will run smoothly but this Lab component is here to make you better writers and allow more focused attention to be given to each of you, that being the case if you do not attend class and do not participate then you will gain nothing from this class and therefore fail it I'm afraid. Now I will do my best to make this class as fun as a first year English course can be and hopefully we will have a great semester. The last handout is your first assignment; it is a list of 8 Essay topics that you may choose from, and then write a short Diagnostic Essay, about 1000 words, to hand in to me on Monday. The point of this assignment is for me to focus on where you all are now in your Writing abilities; it will allow me to better tailor the following classes to the needs of those in this class. Do you have any Questions or concerns before we start class?"

It was quiet and the blank look on almost everyone's face told me that for the most part they were disappointed this wasn't going to be an easily skipped class.

"Okay well then, make sure you all have all 3 handouts before the end of class, I'm going to take attendance quickly and then let's start today's class on ways to brainstorm ideas for an Essay." I started

I made it through the class without any problems, the students all took notes, and a few even got up the courage to ask questions. Rose and Alice were quiet for the most part- at least to my hearing- and pretended to take notes. I finally finished my first class assigning a short reading for them to do before next week's class and they all started to shuffle their way out of class. I turned to the white board to erase what I had put up for class.

"Bella" I heard Rose say from behind me, I swallowed; I knew they weren't going to leave that easily.

"Yes Rose, how may I help you?" I asked not turning around

"Won't you even look at us Bella? I used to be your best friend for goodness sake" Alice said in a pained voice

"No Alice I thought we discussed this all on Friday night, nobody can know about our past remember so I would appreciate you watching what you say, especially on school grounds," I said turning and looking at them both standing in front of me, "I did say clean slate though so the past is forgotten please do not continue to revisit it, what can I do for you two?"

They were just standing there staring at me, Finally Rose got a hold of herself, "Umm Well Bella, Alice and I may have to miss a class here or there along the semester as I'm sure you are aware of and I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't affect our grades, I guess our umm... Condition... could be put under medical reasons."

"Yes, of course I nearly forgot, thank-you for reminding me, don't worry about your grades, I know you both don't really need this class and you do after all have a valid excuse." I told them while gathering my things into my bag.

"Umm Bella, do you think that it would be at all possible for us to have that discussion soon, the one where I explain some things. I know you said clean slate but I need you to understand some things."

"Look Rose you really don't need to, I don't hold any of it against you really. Not to be rude but you were the least of my concerns," I said and I saw her smile a little at my honesty, "But if it means that much to you, why don't you accompany me to my office now, I have some time before I need to go meet Will."

"That's fantastic Bella, Thank- you" Rose said "Alice I'll meet you at home k"

"But..." Alice started

"No Alice I'm sorry but I need this to be just Bella and I right now k" Rose told Alice seriously

They followed me to the door and Alice said her goodbyes to me there, heading in the opposite direction. Rose followed me to my office and we just made normal small talk. Before we got to my office I had to ask, "Just out of curiosity Rose, do you happen to know if any of your other siblings are in my Wednesday class?"

"Well, actually I think they all are, I mean Emmett, Jasper and Edward all have their lab on Wednesdays at 2:30 so if you teach that one then..." Rose said sympathetically

"Great, out of all the classes all of you could have been in you are in mine how does that even happen?" I said to myself quietly forgetting that she had super hearing.

"Well if you want to know, Carlisle made Emmett and Jasper go in the same one as Edward since Edwards been... let's say difficult lately, Carlisle thought that Em and Jazz could make sure he attends and behaves himself you know, and Alice and I decide to sign up in the same lab since its one of the only classes that we both are taking and it can be so tiresome in some of these classes with no one to talk to when you're learning the same information for the hundredth time, It was just a fluke that we both signed up to these time-slots though, it never gave the TA's name so don't worry we're not stalking you"

"Yea I know, I mean I was only given these classes as of Thursday officially so I know it wasn't intentional." I told her

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Your biggest problem will be Em making hot teacher jokes and then getting all big brother on you, but At least Jasper will be there to calm you down and stuff" she said smiling

"Yes well...here we are, " I said unlocking my office door and motioning for Rose to go inside. " Take a seat" I went behind the desk and grabbed my cell phone out of my backpack and laying it on my desk in case Will tried to call. "So, what did you need to say Rose, or do you prefer Rosalie I never did know?"

"Please call me Rose."

She proceeded to tell me all her reasons for acting the way she had all those years ago and how she didn't want me to lose my chance at a normal life. It touched me when she said I reminded her of her human best friend Vera and how she hoped that in time I could come to think of her as a friend. She told me the gruesome tale of how she came into the life of a vampire and she bared her soul to me, everything good, bad and in between.

I felt like I was just now meeting Rose. It was a true clean slate because the truth was, I had never actually known anything about her, on one hand I was mad about the way she went about trying to save 'my humanity' but I realized it was the only way she saw at the time and how could I be mad at her now when she had been right, I hadn't know then what I know now. I did want to get married and have Will's children, I realized what a true soul mate was now when back then I had confused lust, and dependency with true love. I don't know if I ever would have regretted my decision to be with Edward and become a Vampire had it been granted all those years ago, and If I was honest I don't think I would have; We had the potential for true love I think it just fell short due to circumstances, but now standing where I am today I wanted more. I didn't fear growing old with Will and I couldn't wait to have our children and watch them grow, so I found myself in a new position, I understood Rose and I appreciated the intent behind her actions.

We talked for a while and we managed to get to a good place, I think from here on out Rose and I would be good friends. She asked me to give Esme and Carlisle a chance and told me that they truly had never wanted to leave me. She gave me a lot to think about explaining only a little bit what life had been like after their disappearance from my life, and I knew that I wasn't going to stay neutral to certain members of the Cullen's. We parted ways with a hug and the beginnings of friendship, both in a better place because of our discussion.

I thought while I drove to The Melting Pot to meet Will for dinner, and I came to the conclusion that it was a waste of my energy to stay mad at any of the Cullen's, Edward included. I wasn't that Bella anymore, and if they wanted the new Bella in their life then I would take the New Cullen's in my life, it is after all what Will was hoping too, him being such good friends with Carlisle. Will and I were in a good place and I had a future that I wanted with him, If Edward could accept that then there is no reason for us not to be friends also. I didn't see this new openness as me being weak, because I could live with or without it. I knew with them I could be myself and not hide Will's and my relationship and the friendship would now be on my terms, no longer imbalanced with me seeing them as perfect. The rose-colored glasses have come off and now we could proceed properly.

I parked my truck and made my way into meet Will for dinner, glad that I was strong enough and settled enough to have my life on my terms.

**A/N: Okay so this is most certainly not my best work, and I'm sorry for that but I wanted to get you guys a chapter to read. It was a surprisingly difficult chapter to write and feels like filler to me but still necessary Filler. **

**Now I hate to beg guys but I know there are alot of readers out there so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. This story does not write itself and is gettin****g surprisingly hard to fit in with my school work so if your not enjoying it I don't need to finish it, after all it's all in my mind so I know what happens :) **

**Special T****hanks to saya4haji, Alicia and MiiaCullen for reviewing the last chapter's and as alway to all of you who ever have taken the time to review you guys are amazing. **

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13, How to deal

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last time...._

_I parked my truck and made my way into meet Will for dinner, glad that I was strong enough and settled enough to have my life on my terms._

**BPOV**

I made my way into the restaurant and started looking for Will.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the hostess

"No, I'm just meeting someone, and I can see him now, Thanks though" I replied and made my way over to Will. He was sitting there talking to the waitress, Wine menu open, looking at the list while she stood there playing with her hair and chewing on the tip of her pen obviously trying to act all cute in order to grab his attention, Unfortunately for her Will seemed oblivious to this and was just looking up with a frown when he spotted me.

"Bella! Great your here, what kind of wine would you like for dinner tonight, I can't choose." He said while getting up to come over to me and give me a kiss. The Waitress looked like she had just been slapped; she was obviously not used to being ignored. She gave me a look that could kill and changed her stance. She was no longer trying to win over Will, so she just wanted our order so she could get on with her night.

"Mmm no Wine for me tonight I think, I'll just have a Coke please." I told the waitress while I sat down.

"I'll have a beer then, whatever is on tap thanks" Will added sitting down again and grabbing my hand.

The Waitress let out a 'puff' noise and stomped away, "What's her problem" Will asked looking after her, " She was so nice when I arrived"

"I think that I Would be her problem- though you seemed oblivious to it, she was trying to hit on you before I arrived and I believe we spoiled her fun, you not noticing and me showing up" I smiled at him.

"Oh – Well, poor girl- I can't wait till we're married and the ring can stop this from happening" Will said

"If you think a ring will stop women from hitting on you then you are delusional Will, if anything it will make it worse, Women always want what they can't have." I told him

"Really, what is it that you want that you can't have then?" Will asked me with a smirk on his face

"Hmmm, George Clooney would be nice" I said

"Hey now!" Will exclaimed

"I'm just joking Will, You- It's only you I want and I'm just thankful I get to keep you"

"Hmm, you think you're funny don't you?" He said pouting " So enough of the games, how did your first day teaching go I want to hear all about it. Do I need to go beat anyone up for being rude to you?"

"No, no beatings required today at least. It went great actually. I was surprised really, I was so nervous walking in there, yet once I was up font it all just kinda came to me and it went smoothly." I told Will

"See, what did I tell you babe, you're a natural." Will said

"Yea, well it's early yet I think to tell if I'm any good at it, but I am excited it started off so well," I told Will while looking over my menu. "Oh yea and I had two of Carlisle kids in my class today, It was kind of weird teaching them after I just had dinner at their house on Friday."

"Oh yea, what two kids?" Will asked

"The two girls actually, Rose and Alice." I answered

"That's nice, maybe you'll get to know them better, you guys seem like you would all get along" Will said

"yes, well we'll see." I answered. We ordered our food and had a lovely dinner together, it was nice to be out and feel like a normal couple. We tried to stay away from the public eye around campus but we could only hide so much, we still had to live our lives. We finished our meal and after paying the bill we went our separate ways again to drive home.

It was so nice to get home and take off my heels, just because I could walk in them now was no reason I had to do so all day. I had school work to do so I slipped into my sweatpants and one of Will's t-shirts and started to read. Will got comfy also and sat down beside me on out couch. He held me in his arms while he graded his assignments around me. As per usual I fell asleep reading and Will carried me to our bed before he went to lock up the apartment and turn off lights, when he made it back to bed, he slid in next to me and I fell instantly asleep cuddled up to his warmth.

I woke up suddenly, it was pitch black outside still and I was breathing heavily. I tried to think back to what it was that roused me so forcefully from my sleep but I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had been dreaming. When I quieted back down and got my breathing back to normal, I finally was able to feel some more of my emotions and realized whatever had woke me up hadn't necessarily been a bad dream. I was so aroused it was painful, never before had I woken from a dead sleep to this intense desire. I leaned over and kissed Will, tonight, nothing was going to pacify me but Will. He woke up slowly never saying a word, just kissing me back and setting to work when he was awake again knowing what it was that I longed for. We made love silently, holding onto each other like it was the only thing that would keep us alive and when we were done I fell asleep again laying on Will's chest, breathing in the beautiful musky scent Will gives off after sex. We had still yet to utter a single word to each other when sleep over came me. I slept peacefully then until morning.

Tuesday was long and boring; the usual routine of class' and assignments to be done took all my attention. Will had a Faculty meeting tonight and wouldn't be home until late so I grabbed some Chinese food on my way home. It was kind of nice to have the house all to myself without having to clean it up or to be too busy with school work in order to enjoy it. I dished myself out some Chinese food – I always bought enough for a family of 12 since I loved cold Chinese food leftovers and so did Will- and settled myself down in front of the now barely used TV. I went through the TiVo and found my Greys Anatomy; Will would sulk that I watched it without him, we always watched it together, but I was here and had free time and he wasn't so he would just have to deal with it.

I thought I heard some weird noises a couple time on the balcony just off the living room throughout the night but every time I went to check on it, nothing was there. We were on the 3rd floor of our apartment building so it's not like it was easy access for anyone. I decided it must just be a bird or something and left it be. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my alarm clock was going off and I was in my bed next to Will. I groaned and hit snooze -probably a little more forcefully then I really needed to." Damn I really wish I could call in sick today" I said to will, who just hmmed in agreement.

I slowly sat up and stretched, my neck was sore most likely from falling asleep on the couch last night. "Thanks for bringing me to bed last night, I guess I fell asleep on the couch again" I said to Will

He gave me a funny look before saying, "what are you talking about, you were in bed when I came home."

I froze for a minute, what the hell, I do not remember coming to bed last night.

"You must have just been really tired and half asleep when you made your way in here" Will said throwing his covers back and his legs over the bed. thinking nothing of it.

"Yea must have." I said quietly, but something didn't feel right.

**JPOV**

Ever since Friday night's Family meeting our household has been in a weird limbo, the entire families emotions torturing me constantly. It was a very rare occasion that I envied any sort of human trait anymore, yet since Friday night I truly wished I could sleep and be saved from this emotional warzone for at least a couple hours.

Esme was more herself now and it was amazing to see, she had already gathered a bunch or home decorating magazines and been going online ordering things for the house, apparently she was going to redecorate and she even had blue prints for adding onto the house. Every time Esme would mention any short of new Idea for the house Carlisle's happiness would spike and he would just sit there smiling at her adoringly, happy to have his wife back. I swear she could have suggested anything and he would have agreed whole heartedly.

Carlisle's emotions were odd to me, and to try and explain them would be far too difficult. I think for him he was being attacked from too many emotional sides almost like me. He had his daughter back yet he didn't. He was proud of her and happy about the women she had become yet sad at what this was costing Edward. He was pleased that the family seemed to be healing slowly yet he was lost and unsure how to approach anything now.

My dearest Alice was the worst to see. The unbelievable joy that she had felt when Bella had walked into our house on Friday was all too soon overcome by sadness and hurt. I think she had assumed that no matter what Bella and her would be able to pick up where they had left off yet nothing could be further from the truth.

Bella hadn't exactly been cold towards our family, she had for the most part been quite polite, but we all knew that the politeness was a front and she would not have been there and not as friendly if it hadn't been for Will. She answered questions but never elaborated. The fact that Bella had ignored Alice's offer to help plan the wedding had struck Alice straight in the heart and since then has been lost trying to figure out how to proceed; This only got worse after Monday when she came home early by herself announcing that Bella had been her and Rose's TA for English and had been friendly yet short with them. To make matters worse Bella had left with Rose and they had sent Alice on her way breaking her heart once again.

Rose had a mixture of excitement and nervousness since Friday night, Rose was always doing and feeling the unexpected so it was no use trying to decipher her thoughts on the subject. This all changed though when she came home from school an hour late on Monday and all I could feel radiating off of her was excitement and hope, it seemed she thought Bella and her could be friends. Emmett's emotions continued on as that of a child's, changing minute by minute thought by thought, but he seemed hopeful that everything was going to work out and happy that Rose was happy.

Edward was no doubt the worst for me to deal with, if I had felt his deep despair was bad before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. I honestly felt like my heart was being ripped apart slowly.

At least when he was just dealing with his sense of loss from leaving her behind he had also felt as though he was doing the right thing and this enabled him to mask some of his pain. Now though, Edward was a mess like never before, he felt the loss of Bella and a Hate towards Will that ate away at him. Back in high school at Forks I remember talking him down time and time again from his Jealousy towards any man who dared think about Bella. It was ridiculous the amount of times I had to tell him that Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and most of all Jacob Black were never going to have anything with Bella, so he could stop worrying; It used to make me insane.

It was different now though, the jealousy that ran through Edward now had taken on a life of its own and this time it wasn't just Edwards imagination at work- he was right, Bella was no longer his, Bella had moved on and given everything she had to Will and as I could feel and attest to, he had given his soul to her. The love that radiated off of him was powerful enough to be mistaken for a vampires love for his mate- Life altering, intense, and definite. Edward was warring with all of these emotions along with his struggle of wanting to try and get her back and the knowledge that he may no longer be able to nor should he try.

He spent more and more time off hunting alone now, which in a way was an improvement to his earlier actions, at least now he was doing something. He wasn't talking much, and we could all tell he was trying to figure out his next step. When school started on Monday again, he reluctantly went to his classes, I think the only thing that got him there was the idea that he might accidentally run into Bella while on campus.

I was glad when Wednesday rolled around and it was time for our last class of the day, I had Fridays off so that meant my week was almost over. Between the emotional warzone at home and the amount of lust, love, and infatuation that was rolling off almost everyone at school towards us I was ready for a long weekend- Maybe Alice would agree to go on an extended hunting trip with me this weekend so I could have a break. Just then my cell phone beeped signalling a new text message and to no surprise it was Alice saying she thought it would be a good idea to get away this weekend. I was following Em and Edward to our last class – a lab component for our mandatory English 105- When I smelled it, Bella.

We walked into class and there she was wearing a champagne coloured, short sleeved silk blouse, black pencil skirt and a pair of Black heals. She had her back to us writing her name on the board and the three of us just froze where we were.

"Excuse me but could you three move, you're blocking the way" came an annoying male voice from behind us snapping us out of our frozen stances. We ignored him taking our time to make our way to the front and claime a front row table for the three of us. I could feel Edwards want rolling off of him and he was nervous, probably not knowing how she would react to seeing us.

"Damn she got hot" Emmett said in a voice low enough that only we could hear him; Although I had to agree with him, it was still insensitive to say that in front of Edward.

Edward growled and I felt his anger spike. " Now, now, now boys remember where we are" I whispered quickly, "Emmett try to avoid thinking or commenting, Edward don't be so touchy"

Bella looked from the whiteboard to the clock and then turned around to face the class smiling. She didn't even flinch when her gaze ran over the three of us in front of her. She called the class to order, taking attendance, going over her expectations, and handing out the syllabus along with our first assignment. She was very professional and confident and the class ran smoothly for the most part – at least to the humans it would seem that way.

With each passing second we were in her class Edward's anger increased and he was losing more and more control, when I silently questioned him on this he replied "All the thoughts" and growled. After a bit of quiet questioning, it appeared our Bella had quite the male fan base in class and poor Edward had been sitting through class, being forced to listen to almost the entire male portion of our class play through some sort of sexual fantasy with Bella as the star; Even a few of the females had gone a little too far in their imagination according to Edward –humans so odd.

Finally Bella ended her lecture by assigning a reading and an essay to do before our next class and asked if there were any questions. The little idiot that had asked us to move at the beginning of class raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Tinley was it?" She asked

The little idiot's heart rate spiked and he answered her. "Yes Ms. Swan, but you can call me Nate."

"Well Nate, what was your question then?"

"Are you single?" he asked

Bella just looked at him for a second before answering him, "My person life is of no concern to any member of this class, I will say I am happily engaged but I would appreciate it if you all kept your questions focused on school related topics please." She paused looking at the class, "Now any class related questions?"

The kid next to the idiot Nate raised his hand smiling.

"Yes? I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"My names Josh, I was just wondering if you were available for private tutoring." The creep asked with a smile on his face.

Edward growled and went to get out of his chair when Em and I both grabbed him settling him again. "What's your problem" I hissed

"They're my problem, do you know what they're thinking?" he hissed out between his teeth. Bella glanced over our way obviously having seen the movement, but quickly got back on task.

"Are you finding yourself needing help in this class already then Josh?" She asked in such a sweet and endearing voice. His lust increased and he actually felt he had a chance.

"Well I could use a little extra help, if you wouldn't mind" he asked

"No, not at all, are you available Friday?" she asked and I couldn't believe she was falling for this creep's trick.

"Friday, would be perfect anytime." He smiled at her.

"Great, I will have Isaac call you Thursday to set up a time for you two to meet. I will get updates on your progress through Isaac and those progress reports will then be put towards your grade." Bella replied smoothly.

"But..." Josh started but Bella just continued "That's all the time we have for today's class but I hope you have a good week and I will see you all next Wednesday, essay in hand."

The class all got up and started to make their way out while Bella turned around and started erasing the white board. We stayed until everyone was gone and went up to wait for Bella to turn around.

She obviously had felt us standing there because she began to speak before she even turned around. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I am not available to talk this afternoon I have a class of my own to make it to on time." She said and then turned around surveying the room to make sure we were alone in the class before she continued. "As for your guy's medical condition that may keep you from class some days, it is as I told your sisters, not a problem – but note I do know what days are sunny and what days are not so I will be expecting you to attend my class when you can, just the same as any other student as well as do all the required work. Now if you will excuse me I must be going or I will be late" With that she grabbed her bag and disappeared through the door.

Damn she wasn't going to make anything easy on us was she I thought, "no not easy at all" Edward said answering my thoughts as we just stared at the empty door she had left us through.

**A/N: Alright an update! **

**So you all have my deepest apologies for not updating until now, you are well within your right to throw rotten vegetables at me, metaphorically of course. Real life has unfortunately gotten the better of me and due to school and multiple family emergencies that I am still dealing with, I have been unable to write. I am sad to say that until at the very earliest May 1****st****, updating will not be a guarantee but that I will try my best to get out at least a little something and that after May first I will try to give you all regular updates.**

**All my readers and reviewers are amazing and I love you all for the great reviews, I never thought that I would get anybody who actually cared if I updated when I started this. Thank-you all for your patience and I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I promise you all I WILL finish this story though so although it will take some extra time to finish I will see it through. Thanks again **

**XOXO BLB **


	14. Chapter 14, Forks

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**UnknownPOV**

I stood on the deck outside of Bella's apartment, and watched her as she ate Chinese food and watched Greys Anatomy alone, cuddled up on the couch.

She didn't think I still watched her -I knew that for sure- she had been living in a blissed out little bubble that was void of the supernatural world for years now. She had her life with the normal human and turned a blind eye to the supernatural, forgetting the dangers that still awaited her. Of course she didn't know that I was out here, or that tonight wasn't the first night I had stood for hours and watched her waiting for the right time to show myself, and I wondered, not for the first time, how she would react if she knew that I hadn't left like she thought I had all those years ago, but instead have been watching waiting for the opportune moment to show myself.

I wondered tonight how a human who had obviously had such close contact to the horrors that the world really contains, could sit so contently by herself looking as though there was nothing to harm her, how she could hear a noise on the patio and ignore it when she had to know deep down there were monsters in the dark. If only she knew the things that were still a threat to her.

She fell asleep watching television and I snuck my way in and stood over her. I had heard that the Cullen's were back in her life and that was why I had come tonight, yet I didn't see any sign of them around her so perhaps the info I had been given was wrong.

I bent down and picked her up, taking her to her bedroom and tucking her in. Her smell was unbelievable as always and it drove me crazy. I slipped back out the balcony door when I heard her fiancé walking down the hall looking for his keys to the apartment. No -tonight wasn't the night, but soon it would have to be soon.

* * *

_Last time...._

_Damn she wasn't going to make anything easy on us was she I thought, "no not easy at all" Edward said answering my thoughts as we just stared at the empty door she had left us through._

**BPOV**

I rushed to my next class since I didn't have a lot of time in between my Wednesday TA class and my English lit 320 class and they were on opposite sides of campus. It was an inconvenience yet at the same time it was kind of a miracle at least this way I would never have time directly after teaching Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to stay behind and chit chat.

I had been prepared for today, thanks to my visit with Rose on Monday. I knew that I was going to have to teach the guys today so I had spent my time mentally preparing myself. I didn't know what could go wrong but after some of the horrific things I had pictured over the last two days, what I did have to deal with was nothing.

I knew that those two boys were just testing me, trying to see if I was going to be a push over and if they could intimidate me, unfortunately for them they had signed up for the wrong class. Not only was tougher these days but I had to put on an even tougher front if I was going to make it through a semester of teaching all 5 of the Cullen's.

I made my way to class and managed to get there with time to spare. It was my last class of the day and I was excited, I wanted nothing more than to just go home and relax.

I sat in class while my professor rambled on and on about digging deeper into the meaning behind the short story we had read for today's class, and I just couldn't care less today. I liked literature don't get me wrong but sometimes I think the professors are digging for some deeper meaning that just doesn't exist, Sure that doesn't mean I can't make some philosophical meaning up and apply it but come on, sometimes can't a story just be a story.

I zoned out in class, I just couldn't be here in both mind and body today, and instead started thinking of what I could grab for dinner on the way home that I didn't have to cook. Nothing appealing came to mind and I realised that I have had nothing but restaurant meals or Chinese leftovers for dinner this week and finally talked myself into stopping at the market on the way home in order to make Will a proper meal.

The next hour found me wandering the isles of the supermarket trying to decide what Will might like best for dinner, I gave up on perfection and decided to just make a nice pasta bake that would be simple and filling.

On my way home I started to think about the last couple of weeks, so much had changed and I felt like I was in some sort of warped version of my life. I was happy of course Will and I were strong and what we had was strong but it just seemed different now and I hoped that we would be able to get back to the simplicity of before. I think that as much stress as the Cullen's reappearance caused me, and the unpredictability of what would occur in my life while they were a part of it had on me, it was perhaps for the best that they had returned; at least now I knew I had changed in the years since they had left me and I knew that the love I shared with Will was a stronger, healthier kind of relationship but I think I had needed to face my past with the Cullen's before I could truly move forward with Will.

**WPOV**

**Wednesday...**

Bella had been off for a couple days now, and I wasn't really sure why. I hated seeing her struggle in any way especially when she tried to go through it silently. I knew Bella better then I knew myself now and as hard as it was to watch her work out whatever was bothering her by herself I knew timing was everything with her.

It wasn't that she thought she couldn't talk to me about whatever it was, and that fact eased my worry, She knew I was there for her and we had always tackled our issues together relying on one another to get through, It just always took Bella some time to get it all straight in her head first before she would come to me. She liked to have a game plan or at least a grip on her feelings.

I don't know what it was this time though; it could be any number of things.

I knew it bothered her sometimes, just as it did me, that we had to hide our relationship; in all honesty we weren't as secretive as we probably ought to be about it, but even what we did conceal hurt her sometimes. I think it was the little things that got to her, she was never really one to want to flaunt her private life but she did hate that she couldn't attend work events with me, or that she couldn't let her few friends at school come over to our apartment when I was home, and even then she had to make sure no pictures of the two of us were lying around. I told her time and time before that I was willing to risk it, that I didn't need to work at WWU, I told her we could tell them all and if they fired me so be it I would find a new job, but she was afraid that if we did that we might need to move further away, and I knew she needed to stay close to Charlie.

Then there was the Cullen's, I knew she was unsure about them for some reason, It could just be because they knew about us and therefore posed a risk or perhaps it was just embarrassment about the whole Carlisle walking in on us thing. Either way it was going take some time for her to be comfortable with them I think.

As always her mom was also an issue as well. I hated how her mom acted, I don't care generally what she thinks about me, she has never met me and never shown an interest in ever doing so, but I hated that she hurts Bella with her opinions. I guess in a way it was my fault, because our relationship was somewhat taboo, I had at first shied away from telling family, in the beginning I didn't know if we would last and the last thing I needed or wanted was the chief of police of Forks Washington to accuse me of seducing and taking advantage of his daughter.

Bella and my relationship had started somewhat unconventionally, I had ran into her at that coffee shop she used to always frequent, and I began to find reasons to bump into her and get to know her better, I had been courting her in my mind the whole time pretending like I had a chance. When I had been there to help her when her father had the accident, I couldn't hold my feeling's back any longer and just threw myself to the wolves so to speak yet it had turned out better than I could have wished for.

Our relationship had excelled fast after that, Bella gave all of herself to me from the moment we had decided to try and be more, putting everything she had into our relationship and it had gone smoothly ever since. By the time we decided to break the news to her parents we had been dating for no small amount of time and I think the fact that Bella opened up to me and let me heal her from her past, hurt Renee and she felt like I had stolen her daughter from her.

I understood Renee's pain but she had to come to terms with the fact that I loved her daughter more than my own life and that Bella was 21 years old, whether it was with me or not Bella was an adult who was going to live her life separate from her parents.

On top of all the stress of school, people and everything else Bella had been off a bit lately, her appetite seemed to be all over the place, she was moodier lately, and she seemed more fatigued then normal but I guess that could just be from her workload at school; I just hope that spending the weekend back in Forks would allow her to relax and get back on track.

~*~*~*

**Thursday....**

It was Thursday –Bella and my last day of school for the week- and I was excited to get today over with. Bella and I were leaving tonight for Forks to visit Charlie and Amanda for the weekend, and I knew it was just the break Bella needed. Forks had a way of forcing a person to relax.

I had gotten up early today and come into the office in order to get some of my weekend work out of the way early, Charlie and I were going fishing on Saturday and I didn't know what else we would be up to.

When I left for work this morning, Bella had asked me to meet her in her office on Campus at 2 as we were both had that hour free and she said she wanted to show me her office. I got through my morning classes easily, first year Biology classes were a breeze in the first few weeks of the semester, it wasn't until the end when all of their procrastinating became apparent and then I would be inundated with students needing to make up work or asking for extra credit.

I made my way into the Dafoe Building and up to the 5th floor to Bella's new office, the door was closed and I didn't know if she was here yet or not so I just knocked.

"Who is it?" Bella's beautiful voice called from within.

"It's Professor Campbell" I answered just in case there was anybody nearby listening.

"Come in" she said, and I wasn't sure if she realized how seductive her voice was being. I opened the door to her office and the sight that was before me stopped me in my tracks and I had to remind myself to keep breathing – Bella dressed as a sexy headmistress- She was wearing a Black mini skirt with black thigh highs, she had a black bra on under a sheer white blouse, and was wearing what I called her sexy librarian glasses that she used sometimes to read. She had pulled her hair back into a tight bun and had her feet resting atop of her desk showing of the length of her gorgeous legs ending in the sexy black pumps she knew drove me crazy.

"Close the door Professor Campbell" she said in such an authoritative voice I felt for a second like I was in the Dean's office.

I tuned and closed the door, not saying a word.

"Lock it, unless you would like others to see you get your punishment?" she said while my face was still tuned to the door. I couldn't help but smile, this was very Un-Bella like. She was adventuress and fun but she was shy still and role play wasn't generally something she would do without prompting.

"And what am I being punished for may I ask?" I asked her walking closer to her desk.

"I have heard some serious reports about you Professor Campbell, as the head of this school I cannot let them go without further investigation." She said still serious and sexy as hell.

"What reports have been made?" I wasn't sure where she wanted this to go but I liked the direction so far.

"It appears you are far too sexy for your own good Professor, Tempting and teasing your female students, while seducing others. Hardly fair I think, what do you have to say about these allegations against you?"

"I guess I've finally been caught then, but I assure you I have only seduced one of my student's surely she hasn't complained" I replied

"Mm, no she seems well satisfied I think, it is the others who cannot have you that have complained. Still a punishment is in order, Student professor relationships are not allowed something you were well aware of were you not?" She said as she removed one foot first from atop her desk sliding it to the floor and revealing to me the fact that she had not felt the need to wear underwear to this affair and then moved her other foot. She was killing me, I wanted –no I needed her now. She sat up straighter now behind her desk looking down at me, studying me, I actually felt like a knotty Professor who had been caught, well I guess in a way I was.

"You WILL answer me professor when I ask you a question" She demanded

"Yes, I was aware of the schools policy headmistress, though I am fuzzy on a few details." I responded

"And what details would those be?" she asked

"The policy for relations between co-workers" I answered looking up into her eyes

"Aww, well there you see, I have no restrictions." She smiled and I couldn't wait any longer – I took her there on her desk.

~*~*~

I met Bella at home around 5:30 she had our bags all packed for the weekend and she was wearing her favourite pair of distressed jeans and a black t-shirt featuring a picture of Casper the friendly ghost saying Boo. Her hair was up still, but now in a loose messy bun while she was checking to make sure all the windows of the apartment were locked.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway Will, come in. Do you want to change into something more comfortable before we leave?" she said spotting me standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Right, yes of course. I'll only be a moment, are you all ready?" I asked putting my briefcase by our bags and moving towards our bedroom.

"Yes everything is ready when you are, I'll call Charlie from the car and tell him we are on our way, and we will need to get something to eat on the way, It'll be around nine by the time we get to forks" she was saying while she watched me change into a Jeans, t-shirt combo of my own.

"Yes, of course... You look beautiful by the way." I said while I kissed her forehead and walked back out to into the hall and then my study.

"You're just saying that because you got lucky this afternoon" she said smiling, following me to my study, "What do you need from here" she asked

"Oh well Charlie asked me to pick him up some brochures the other day, and I put them in here somewhere." I answered while digging through my top drawer. "And I said you're beautiful because you are, even in jeans and that t-shirt you take my breath away."

"Thanks" she whispered and then "What kinds of Brochures?" She asked coming over to my desk to help me look

"Well there's a couple travel ones and then two on new fishing equipment, he says Newton's isn't caring anything he likes right now." I told her "Ah ha, here they are" I grabbed them out of my bottom drawer and started for the door, Bella following me.

"Are you sure Charlie asked you for Travel brochures, I mean I don't think he's been further from Forks then Seattle in the last 6 years at least, and before that it was only to visit me in the summers when I lived with mom, even then he grumbled the whole time."

I laughed and slid the brochures into my briefcase before I grabbed our bag and slid my free arm around her waist.

"He's trying to plan their Honeymoon doll." I told her walking out of the apartment. She didn't say anything at first, just turning and locking the door.

"I keep forgetting that Charlie's changed as much as I have these last few years. Amanda has been great for him, breathing life back into him. I know Renee didn't intentionally break his heart but still... I'm just so glad he's happy again." She was quiet again while we walked down to the car park below the building, thinking deeply again. "So what kinds of Brochures did you get him? Where does he want to take her?" she asked.

"Well I grabbed him a bit of everything just in case, one on Europe, one on different Islands, you know the usual. He wants to do something more special than just Mexico or somewhere in the US, he said he was thinking the Dominican Republic or something." I told her.

She snorted getting into the passenger side of my car

"What's so funny Bella?" I asked

"It's just ...I can't picture Charlie all relaxed and on some beach somewhere drinking fruity cocktails in board shorts, it's so not Charlie." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry Bella, It's their honeymoon they probably won't leave the hotel room" I said smilong

"Aww come on Will, I may know what's happening but I so did not need the visual you just gave me." She exclaimed.

I laughed again and grabbed her hand, holding it the entire way too Forks thinking about where I should take Bella for our honeymoon.

~*~*~

**Friday**

Bella and I slept in this morning not getting up until 11am, Charlie had taken the weekend off so he could spend more time with us so he was sitting downstairs reading the Paper in his lazyboy when we finally made it downstairs.

"It's about time you two" Charlie said looking up from his paper, "Can I make you guys some Breakfast, or maybe some lunch" Charlie chuckled.

"Uh, no thanks' dad I don't feel so good." Bella said laying down on the loveseat and pulling a blanket around her. I had noticed that she seemed a little pale this morning but hadn't thought too much about it.

"What's the Matter Bell's, Should I call a doctor? Do you want Amanda to take a look at you" Charlie started going off.

"Dad, calm down I think I am just starting to get the flu, nothing to freak out about. I'm just going to lay low this weekend and try and get lots of rest k, I'll be good as new come Monday." She told Charlie.

I made Bella some tea and grabbed her, her new favourite book, some love story about an English women and a highlander in the 1700's... all I knew is she kept talking about this Jamie character like he was real.

Amanda Promised me she would take care of Bella and kicked Charlie and I out for the day saying we were nothing but trouble while she kissed Charlie goodbye and then slammed the door.

"Well son it looks like we're going somewhere." Charlie said staring at the door

" Yea I got the idea that's what she is hinting at too" I laughed "any ideas of what to do now?"

"Uh... Well what do you think about heading to Port Angeles, we could grab a couple beers and watch the game" he suggested

"Sure, why not" I said

We made our way there and spent most the day huddled inside Charlie's favourite bar watching game after game. Around 4:30 I left Charlie to run to the RiteAid and grab Bella a few things in case she wasn't feeling better and then picked Charlie back up to head back to Forks.

When we got home Bella was helping Amanda make dinner.

"How you feeling Babe?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest.

"I was feeling fine for a while but for the last half an hour I haven't felt so good again." She said leaning back into me. "Have you guys already eaten?" She asked

"Sure did Kid, grabbed a pizza before leaving Port Angeles" Charlie told her.

"Do you guys mind then if I head to bed early?" she asked.

"Not at all, we'll see you in the morning kiddo, feel better" Charlie said heading for the fridge and the beer. "You want another one Will?" he asked pointing at the beer in his hand.

"No Thanks' I'm actually going to hit the hay with Bella, I'll see you both in the morning"

"Goodnight, you both sleep well" Amanda called as Bella and I made our way upstairs.

We got ready for bead and crawled into her small double bed from when she was a teenager, the same bed that I had made love to her in for the first time- her first ever.

"I hope they never decide to change this room" I said to Bella while she was cuddled up to me with her head on my chest.

"Hmm?" she said

"We have so many memories in this house now, especially since living her for a month this last summer."I said to her and kissed the top of her head

"I know what you mean" She said then yawned.

"Sleep babe, you need your rest." I told her and held her close until she fell asleep.

~*~*~

**Sunday**

The weekend had gone by in a flash, and it was now 3pm on Sunday and Bella and I were packing our things to go.

Charlie and I had spent all day yesterday on the lake and managed to bring home a nice catch for supper. Bella had been looking up when we got home and I had thought she was in the clear – that was until Amanda started to fry the fish- Bella then went green and ran for the bathroom, I managed to get a few crackers in her to settle her stomach and then put her to bed early again, while I stayed up and visited some more.

She wasn't feeling great still this morning but around 1 she seemed to be coming out of it.

We unfortunately had to leave now though as it was a 3 hour drive back to Seattle and we both had early classes. We packed our bag, said our goodbyes, made plans for them to come visit us in 3 weeks and were back on the road in no time.

Poor Bella was mad that she wasted a nice weekend being sick and refused to accept that she had no way of preventing it.

Soon we were pulling up to the apartment and getting ready for yet another week.

**A/N: This is my Easter gist to you all!**

**Thanks for all the reiews and support, hopefully I'll update soon but if not I'll see you in May as promised!**

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15, Plans Change

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last Time...._

Poor Bella was mad that she wasted a nice weekend being sick and refused to accept that she had no way of preventing it.

Soon we were pulling up to the apartment and getting ready for yet another week.

**WPOV**

Monday morning brought unexpected sunshine, and for the few minutes before I really woke up enough to take in my surroundings I thought of how this surprisingly beautiful day was going to make Bella's day- that is until I heard her in the bathroom being sick again.

I got up from bed and made my way into the bathroom to check on Bella. She was on her knees now with her arms resting on the toilet seat and her head buried in her arms crying.

"Bella baby, what's wrong?" I asked her

She looked up at me; I guess she hadn't heard me come in because she looked surprised. "What's wrong? What's wrong? What do you think is wrong Will, I'm disgusting" She cried and then hid her face from me again.

"Baby, you're sick, not disgusting, I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again, everyone gets sick once in awhile, I know it sucks right now but baby it'll pass" I told her while I kneeled down beside her and started to rub her back softly.

"I just hate it so much, I feel so gross and I'm too busy to be sick right now" She said rolling her head to the side and looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I know baby, maybe you should take today off, I don't want you to make yourself even sicker. Maybe you are just taking on too much responsibility and should dial things back." I told her.

"No I can't, I have my TA class to teach today and a quiz in Lit, I can't afford to take time off; And what do you mean I'm taking on too much, do you think I don't have what it takes to be a teacher?" She asked horrified.

"Baby you are too sensitive right now, that is not what I said. Bella you are taking a full course load and teaching and marking for two classes then you come home and clean the house and make dinner and worry about Charlie - it's too much, even Superwoman needs a rest sometimes." I told her and kissed her temple, "Baby you are the most important thing in my world so I need you to take care of yourself."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know Will but stuff doesn't just stop needing to be done because I'm busy you know."

"I know, so how about this, I'll look after the house and dinner for the next little bit, I don't want you to touch anything, and I think you should stay home today, call the school and tell them you're sick and have to cancel the Lab you teach, they will inform the students or get someone to cover it. Then you stay in bed and catch up on your reading so that you're ahead for this week and will have less to stress about."

"I guess so..." Bella said reluctantly.

"Good now do you think you're done here?" I asked motioning for the toilet and she nodded yes, "Good how about you have a shower with me before I leave and I can take care of my girlfriend"

"Will I am not in the mood for sex right now" she said

"Baby I didn't mean sex; I thought I could just wash your hair for you and clean you up a bit."

"Oh, Well that does sound nice" She conceded

I helped her up off the floor and sat her on the counter before turning to start the water in the shower. I wanted to make sure the water was nice and warm before we got in. When it was almost perfect I turned around and started to undress Bella, She was wearing one of my old college T-shirts and plain black underwear looking gorgeous even feeling as she does. I pulled the T-shirt over her head and her long brown hair cascaded down her back. I stepped back and pulled my boxers off before stepping back between her legs and placing my hands on her hips at the top of her panties.

"Lean back baby" I told her

She did, and lifted her butt just enough that I could slide her underwear off easily. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the shower, where I then took my time washing her hair and then her body. I couldn't help myself when I tailed light kisses down her stomach and along her shoulder when washing her. I didn't want more but I needed to do something. If I wasn't able to heal her I could at least let her know that she was beautiful and loved.

When we were done I jumped out first quickly wrapping a towel around my waist and grabbing two for Bella. I wrapped one around her hair and then dried her body carefully before wrapping it to in a towel.

I carried her into the bedroom and laid her back in bed. She laid there and watched as I finished drying myself off and got ready for the day. After I made myself a quick breakfast, I loaded a tray with crackers, water, tea, and ginger-ale before grabbing her book bag from the kitchen table and bringing it into our room.

"Okay, so your only responsibility today is to try and eat some crackers and make sure to hydrate; here is your bag, the phone is on your nightstand as well as the remote for the TV. Remember what I said, no cooking or cleaning." I told her with my teacher voice hoping she might listen. I kissed her temple first before moving to her lips, I hated leaving Bella at home sick but I knew I needed to go in today.

I grabbed my briefcase and coat and headed for Campus. With every mile further I made it the worse I felt. I never in a million years realized love like this was possible. I mean to physically ache because you couldn't take care of someone, to love someone so much you would rather be ill then have to see them ill. It was the most beautiful and most debilitating feeling ever.

I made it through my first two classes before heading over to my office for my lunch break. As soon as I was in my office with the door closed I was dialling the house number.

_Ring Ring_

"_Hello" Bella answered sounding groggy _

"_Oh babe, I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked feeling bad_

"_Yea I guess I must have fallen asleep reading, how's Class?" She asked_

"_Torture I wish I could be home with you" I told her sincerely_

Knock Knock

"_Can you hold on a sec babe? Someone's at my door." _

"_Sure thing" she answered._

"Who is it?" I yelled

"It's Carlisle, is this a bad time?" he asked

"Oh no, no worries come in." I told him

He came in looking unsure for a moment

I'm just on the phone with Bella for a minute, I'll be right with you I'm actually glad to see you" I told him while I picked the phone back up.

"_Hey babe, you still there" I asked_

"_Mm hmm" she answered_

"_Okay babe well you're obviously in need of more sleep but first tell if you're feeling any better"_

"_I'm good right now, even ate some soup earlier, just tired is all" she told me_

"_Okay well you get your rest and I'll call you before I head home in case you need me to pick you up anything k" _

"_K, thanks honey" She said_

"_Anything for you beautiful, now get some rest" I told her "I love you"_

"_Love you too" She replied and then hung up_

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked

"I would love that but if I brought you home to check on her she would be pissed at me for over reacting. She hates feeling like she needs looking after" I told him. "She says it's just the flu so I guess I'll give it a little longer to run its course but if she doesn't get better soon I might be taking you up on your kind offer"

"Yes don't hesitate, anything I can do to help I'll be glad to do" he offered.

"Thanks Carlisle you sure have been a great friend." I told him "So what brings you by today?"

"Oh well I was just coming to ask how your weekend was actually and ask if we could bring anything to dinner on Friday, but perhaps that should be postponed if Bella is not feeling alright" He said

"Oh, well my weekend was good thanks, nothing fancy but good as always besides Bella being sick that is; and I think as of now dinner is still on. I'm actually surprised I was able to talk Bella into staying home today, I doubt I'll be able to keep her home tomorrow sick or not, she'll be the death of herself and me taking on too much responsibility and refusing to look after herself." I told him "I swear sometimes I wish I could chain her to the bed and force her to just relax and let herself heal. If we were to cancel dinner now she would only be upset that I told you she was sick and being over protective"

"I understand, and Esme and the kids will be glad to see you all again this dinner has been the talk of our household I'm afraid but if she needs anything or you want to reschedule just make sure to let me know it won't be a problem." He said kindly

"Thanks again" I said and checked the clock, "Shit, sorry Carlisle but I lost track of the time, I gotta be heading to my next class in about 5" I told him

"Of course I need to be going as well actually." He said, "Before I go could I grab your address for Friday night."

I gave him the address and both my cell and house number just in case the directions were bad, and then headed for class, I couldn't wait to get home and check on Bella.

**BPOV**

When Will left the house seemed so quiet; I lay there in bed and just wept I couldn't help myself something was wrong with me.

Will had been so good to me and I was short with him this morning and as usual he took my outbursts with grace and continued to take care of me.

I felt disgusting, like I was never going to stop puking. I would be sick and then feel better and then be sick again and it felt like it was never going to end.

I lay in bed for most of the day, I read ahead for this week's classes like Will suggested and must have fallen asleep during the last bit I had to do, because I woke up to the phone ringing.

Will calling to check up on me. I didn't deserve a man like him. After I talked to him I got up and was feeling a bit better, so perhaps the nap did me some good. I moved out to the living room with the reading I needed and curled up on the couch with a blanket, my books, and a cup of tea.

It was on the couch asleep where I was woken up again a few hours later, only instead of a phone it was my beautiful fiancée kissing my face. After grilling me about how I was feeling and why I wasn't still in bed he made me some of my favourite Tuscan basil soup for dinner. Not letting me walk he carried me to our bed after dinner and we both went to bed early.

It was obviously hard for Will to have left me today, he was much to overprotective sometimes when it came to me but at least he respected me enough to try and let me make my own decisions; But that night he held onto me until we fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning he was still holding me, protecting me in the only way he knew how at the moment.

After the predicted batch of throwing up, I managed to clean myself up before Will woke up. He asked me how I was and I lied. I knew if I told him about this morning's episode he would want me to stay home again and I couldn't fall behind and let my responsibilities go because of a little stomach flu. I made my way to class and managed to make it through the day just fine.

Wednesday followed in the same fashion but I thought I was getting better at least I didn't seem to be getting as sick as often.

I walked into Wednesdays Lab I teach early to set up only to find not only the three male Cullen's scheduled for my next class but also Rose and Alice waiting for me.

Caught, I couldn't possibly make an excuse to leave and comeback just before class I excepted defeat and just sat in my chair at the front of the class. They all started talking at once and I just sat and stared at them.

"Excuse me I don't speak gibberish. If you would like an answer, one at a time please and not at mock 5" I told them.

Again I heard them all speak at the same time, only this time slower. I just sighed tiredly and lay my head in my hands. I heard a growl and then this time they managed to speak on at a time.

"Rose and Alice said that you missed Mondays Class and we were just wanting to make sure you were okay" Edward said.

"Yea and when Carlisle got home Monday and we told him you were absent he told us you were sick but he wasn't sure how serious it was" Alice added on.

I groaned, feeling like I was on some weird reality TV show were nothing was private and everything was just a little off, what would they title a show were a 21 year old is dating her older professor but plagued by the vegetarian vampires that just wouldn't go away.

"Look guys I'm fine, just a stomach flu you know" I said looking up at them "Well I guess you wouldn't really know but that's beside the point. Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine really, now I'm sure Rose and Alice you have class elsewhere so you best be going and boys class doesn't start for another 15 minutes why don't you walk the ladies to class or something" I suggested.

"Actually were done our classes for today" Rose answered

"Yeah, and we want to stay here and talk to you" Said Emmett

"Of course you do" I mumbled and started taking my books out of my messenger bag.

"Bella, you said you were fine but then later you said I'm going to be fine are you still sick?" Edward asked "Maybe I should call Carlisle he could be here in seconds and check you over.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I said to him with all the authority I have "Look everyone is blowing this out of proportion I'm obviously fine or I wouldn't be standing here having this ridiculous conversation with you all right now. Now Drop it."

"If you feel that's best Bella then we will drop it" Jasper said and I felt a nice calming effect take me over.

"Mmm, if only we could bottle your talent Jasper. You are quite nice to have around" I said smiling to him and his only reply was a beautiful smile.

By this point others had started arriving for class and I sent Alice and Rose on their way. Class went by smoothly and I was soon on my way to my last class for the day.

Thursday was great I woke up feeling great, I wasn't sick and I felt like a new person. Will and I managed to even meet up after school and go out to dinner to celebrate my health. Thursdays were our Fridays as neither of us had to be taught or teach of Fridays. After dinner we stopped by the supermarket to grab stuff for dinner with the Cullen's tomorrow.

Trying to decide what to make that would be easiest to hide the fact that they don't eat was challenging and in the end I just gave up and settled on Will's favourite a crown roast of lamb with Italian mushroom stuffing, I didn't make it often but when I did Will was always satisfied and in return he always thanked me making me satisfied.

Friday morning I woke up feeling a little nauseous but not terrible and it passed after I ate a few crackers and had a shower. I spent the morning cleaning with Will, or at least I tried he did most the work saying that I was still off house cleaning detail.

The Cullen's were supposed to start showing up around 6:00 so I had plenty of time. Will got some marking done and I joined him putting together some lesson plans and was in the kitchen cooking in no time at all.

The table was set, with our best dishes, they were Will's mothers wedding set. The apartment was spotless, cleaner then I think I have ever seen it. Will was in his office trying to finish his marking when I heard the buzzer- The Cullen's had arrived- I buzzed them up and told Will our guests had arrived.

Today we had taken a less formal approach and although the house was clean and the table was set nicely Will and I dressed less formal then our last dinner, Will wearing a nice pair of jeans and a nice sweater while I whole some clean, dark wash jeans and a Emerald short sleeve blouse.

When the knock on the door finally came, Will answered it while I got us drinks in the kitchen. Earlier in the morning I had run out to the butcher and bought some pigs blood, (supposedly for black pudding) and brought it home and now I spiked the Cullen's Wine with it in a hope that it would make the pretending easier I just had to make sure that Will and I got the right glasses.

I entered our living room to find only 5 of the 7 Cullen's seated around our living room, serving the drinks and sitting down next to Will It was hard not to laugh at the reaction from the Cullen's when they took their first sip of wine.

Carlisle, composed himself the fastest, and asked " Interesting wine here Bella, Wherever did you get it?" he asked taking another sip.

"Oh it's the same as we brought to your house actually, I hope you like the vintage, it was the best I could do on short notice as I'm sure you can understand getting high quality is not the simplest process for me." I answered

"It was beyond expected, your thoughtfulness seems never ending" Carlisle answered

"It was no trouble, just a bottle we had lying around" Will added to the conversation not having a clue what we were talking about.

"So where are your daughters this evening Esme?" I asked changing the subject.

"They should be here any moment actually they said they had a quick errand to run first" Esme said and just as she finished the buzzer signalling the downstairs door went off.

I moved to go get it but Will motioned for me to stay sitting and he went to answer it. When Will was down the hall waiting to let Alice and Rose in Carlisle leaned forward and said " Interesting Idea Bella, It was generous of you it must not have been easy to find a way to do this" motioning towards his glass of wine.

"Not as difficult as you might think actually, I don't know if it makes it easier or not but I thought it was worth a try at the very least" I answered taking a sip of my own unspiked wine. "Just do me a favour and don't mix your glasses up with Will's or mine for that matter.

"Of course, and yes although it's not quite what were used to in this area, it's much more palatable then straight wine I assure you."

Just then Alice and Rose bounced in holding flowers and some short of covered dish. They came over to hug me and the minute Rose came near me holding the dish I was running for the bathroom.

**CPOV**

We sat in Bella's living room talking with Will when Bella made her way in with a try full of Wine glasses. It was never fun chocking this stuff down but it came with the territory.

The moment I took a sip my senses went crazy the Wine was spiked, spiked with blood. It was all I could do to keep my face neutral and luckily Will was too busy watching Bella to notice the faces of the rest of my family who looked shocked and then stunned into silence not knowing what to say or do. It took me a minute to place the flavour, more difficult due to the wine, but finally came to the conclusion that it must be pig. Not really choice but obviously better then straight wine.

We all talked and soon their buzzer went signalling Rose and Alice had arrived, they had stopped off for some flowers and some kind of appetizer.

They both walked in and it was going smoothly until Rose moved in to hug Bella while holding some kind of human food. And then Bella was gone; I don't think I had ever seen Bella move that fast, at least not without falling and hurting herself.

"Shit! Not again." Will said looking after Bella then turning towards us and the stunned Rose who looked like she had done something wrong, noticing this Will jumped in to put her mind at ease. "Sorry about that, It's nothing you did I can assure you, she's just not been feeling well. If you will excuse me I'll be right back"

We all told him to take his time and as he moved towards their bathroom we could all hear Bella, sick in the washroom. We were all silent listening to see if she was going to be alright. Will opened the door and turned on the water, it sounded like he was getting a wet washcloth.

"Bella babe, I thought you told me you were feeling better I would have cancelled dinner tonight if I knew you were still sick" He told her in a kind voice.

Having stopped puking Bella answered "I was doing fine Will, at least I thought I was."

"Can I ask Carlisle to come check you out, he's a doctor you know, I'm worried about you it's been too long to just be the flu" Will asked

After a long sigh Bella agreed. Will made his was out to us and asked if I would mind taking a look at Bella.

"Not a problem Will, just show me to her" I told him

He showed me into their bedroom first and then into an attached bathroom where Bella sat in front of the toilet on her knees.

"Carlisle's here to check you out Babe" Will said

"Can you go check on dinner Will I don't want it to burn and then make my apologies to Rose and Alice." She asked him "I'm sure you can entertain without me for a moment"

"Sure thing Babe, you just let Carlisle look after you" he said kissing the top of her head before leaving us alone.

"So Bella would you mind telling me you symptoms?" I asked.

"This is so embarrassing" she said and got up to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I really did think it was just the flu but I guess Will's right it's been a little long hasn't it" she asked

"Well it depends, the flu can last up to about ten days but it depends on you symptoms really" I answered

"Well I've been Tire a lot and I've been sick most mornings since Saturday but sometime I've been sick if I eat something later or I smell....Oh Shit" She stopped and just stared off into space for a minute.

"What is there something more, are you going to be sick again?" I asked I had no Idea what she was doing was she done with her symptoms?

She started counting rapidly and then flew out of the bathroom, I followed her until I saw her sitting on her bed with a planner on her lap. She looked up at me and then asked " Ummm, Carlisle would you mind going and grabbing Will for me, just for a minute"

"Sure, are you alright though?" I was so confused.

"Um, yea I think I'll be fine I just need to ask Will something" She said looking back to her planner.

I went out to find Will talking to everyone although it was obvious to me that everyone had been listening in to Bella and I. I sent Will in and he seemed confused that Bella had asked for him and that I hadn't got a chance to check her out yet.

I sat down next to Esme and we all just listened. I know it's kind of wrong listening into what is supposed to be a private conversation but we just couldn't resist knowing what was going on.

We heard Will enter and ask Bella what was going on and why she hadn't let me finish examining her.

"Because Will I think I figured out what's wrong with me" She answered

"Bella it's not just the flu" Will answered

"No Will your right I don't think it's the flu" she said

"Well?" he asked

"I'm going to need you to entertain while I just run to the corner store for a minute okay?" she asked

"Bella what's going on, why do you need to go to the store why won't you at least let Carlisle finish checking you out."

"Will when was the last time I had my period?" she asked

"I don't know babe, umm before Vegas sometime I guess" he answered

"Yea, it was before Vegas, It was before we even moved back here from Charlie, It's been 6 weeks since I've had it Will, now I'm sick every morning, and I'm moody and short with you, and I can't stand the smell of fish anymore because it makes me sick, I've been craving spicy foods when I can eat, and I've been a bit more um... active with you lately wanting you more at weird times...." she explained

**WPOV**

It all made perfect sense, and when she spelled it out like that I felt like an idiot, the Biology professor who can't tell if his fiancé is pregnant.

"Umm, Wow yea, I mean this is a surprise..." I didn't know what to say I mean I was ecstatic but I wasn't sure If Bella was happy or not and I didn't want to make her feel bad if she wasn't happy, I mean this didn't really fit into her plan.

I stood there and then kneeled down in front of her. And grabbed her hands. "Look at me babe" I told her, and she did.

"Look I know this doesn't really fit in with what you had planned but, it's going to be alright, I mean if you are pregnant that's our child in there, I love you no matter what, you know that and a baby isn't going to change things." I told her

"I know it's just I mean I'm on the pill Will and I quess I just forgot about that point whatever percent you know. And then there is school and the wedding and well just everything I figured we wouldn't have kids for another year or so you know."

"I know babe but here we are, so how about I go and Grab you a Pregnancy test and after that we will take things from there k" I told her.

"No, I'll go and grab the test. I could use some air anyways. You just start dinner with our guests

"Are you sure babe, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we rescheduled" I told her

"Don't e silly Will, There already here and I already made dinner. I'll just run to the store and grab a test and then maybe afterwards I'll try and eat something" She said. "Oh and Will, Please have whatever Rose brought in the fridge by the time I get home, It was the smell that set me off"

"Anything for you babe"

I grabbed her hands and helped her up from the bed and before she could get away I brought her into a tight embrace.

"Is it wrong of me to hope that you are pregnant?" I whispered into her ear, and I felt her relax

"No, not wrong, never wrong it's just- inconvenient at this moment" she said

"I know it'll be an adjustment, but we can work it all out together" I told her

"Yes, your right" she said and we made our way towards the living room.,

**BPOV**

To say I was freaking out was an extreme understatement. Don't get me wrong I loved Will and I planned on marrying him and then having his children, but it had always been in that order for me; and now with this possible baby all of my plans just seemed to be for nothing.

If I was pregnant then I would be luck to finish out the school year, and then I would defiantly not be taking summer courses since I would have a newborn. Then if I didn't graduate early... oh there was just too much to think about and consider.

We made our way into the living room were the entire Cullen clan sat waiting and talking quietly among themselves, I knew they had heard everything but they had to keep their cover.

When we walked into the living room everybody stopped and looked up.

"Everything okay?"Carlisle asked behind him Esme looked like it was all she could do not to have a giant grin across her face. I stopped looking there because I didn't have the energy to deal with everyone else's thoughts on this new development.

"Yes we think everything is fine thanks, Bella just needs to run to the store quickly but she would like us all to start dinner." Will announced

"Would you mind if I walked with you Bella?" I heard Edward ask "It's just that its late, and I'm not that hungry anyways and could use some air"

"Umm, sure if you would like too" I answered him while I went to grab my coat

"What ab..." I heard Alice start to say and then Esme cut her off saying that one person was enough and that they had a dinner to enjoy.

After I grabbed my coat I went and gave Will a kiss and said I'll be right back.

Edward and I made our way out of the apartment building in silence and started walking towards the corner store a few blocks down. The street was surprisingly quiet and the street lights painted a beautiful glow around the street.

"So, your pregnant?" Edward finally said

"Looks like it, but we will soon find out I guess" I told him

"Tell me what you're thinking Bella"

"I don't think I could in the best of circumstances Edward. Right now it's like I'm thinking a million different things all contrary to each other. This wasn't exactly in the plan for right now you know." I said

"Well what scares you about this?" He asked

"Everything and nothing I guess. I mean we did plan on children and I'm happy in a way you know it's just the timing. The uncertainty of what comes next" I said

"Will it help you if I told you that Will is absolutely beaming. I have never seen his thoughts so happy. All he is worried about is whether your happy or not but he can't wait- and from Jaspers thoughts he is projecting all kinds of happiness and pride." He told me

"Thanks Edward, I know Will is happy but he sees things in tunnel vision sometimes. Right now all he see's is this child and a happy family he's not looking past that to anything else." I said "But we'll figure it out I'm sure, we always do. I just hate the thought of having this child before I'm married, not that it really matters but I always thought I would do things the old fashioned way and do them in order."

Edward snorted actually snorted

"What?" I asked

"Come on Bella, when have you ever done things the normal old fashioned proper way. You dated a Vampire and almost gave this all up, You stood up against a vampire that wanted to kill you, You head for danger when you should run from it. Then you start dating your professor and move in with him, now you're pregnant. You never really did the normal thing so why start now?" He asked

"Because believe it or not, Will's and my relationship is normal and healthy. We have done things properly up until now, professor or not." I said a bit icily.

"All I meant Bella is that it won't be the end of the world if you are pregnant, as much as it pains me to say it you found a man who truly does love you and he will do anything to take care of the both of you. Plus I mean who does thing in order these days everyone has the kids first it seems, don't you want your kids to fit in" he said jokingly

"Why would it pain you to say he loves me? You didn't want me but you don't want me to be happy with anyone else either. That's hardly fair don't you think?"

"Bella, leaving you was by far the greatest mistake I've made in my hundred plus years of life, a mistake I wish I could take back but it's too late, too much has changed and I didn't see that until tonight. He can give you things that I never could and he is probably the only man who could try to love you as much as I do. The only pain it cause me is that recognition and to know that I can't be selfish anymore, that this time I'm the one left behind." He said looking down

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the store. This was the first real conversation I had had with Edward since they showed back up in my life and I didn't know what to say or do. As if my day hadn't been crazy enough, Edward's speech confused me even further.

**A/N: **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest, didn't have time to do a final read over.**

**Hopefully I'll be updating more often now but R/L is still presenting its challenges so that's all I can promise.**

Hope you like the chapter and please Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16, Confessions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter took so long, but there is an explanation at the end of the story. But first I must apoligies for the HORRIBLE grammer mistakes in the last Chapter, at one point a section had actually been earased by accident. Thats what happens when R/L and stress and not enough time to proof read all combine I guess.**

**Here's hoping this ones better!**

_Last Time...._

_We walked in silence the rest of the way to the store. This was the first real conversation I had had with Edward since they showed back up in my life and I didn't know what to say or do. As if my day hadn't been crazy enough, Edward's speech confused me even further._

**BPOV**

I made my way into the corner store and found the isle that held the pregnancy tests. Edward followed me in silently and stood with me in between the feminine products and the condoms, staring at the selection of pregnancy tests they sold.

I had made it this far and now I just shut down.

How do I even choose which brand to buy?

Which brand is more reliable?

The last thing I needed right now was a false positive or worse a false negative, and I knew I couldn't trust the packaging as they all said #1 this and most reliable that, so instead I just stood and stared.

"Bella?"

_Silence_

"Bella?"

_Silence_

"Bella!" Edward said not so quietly scaring me out of my trance

"Ah, Shit!" I Jumped, "Was that really necessary Edward, you scared me?" I said looking at him

"Sorry, you seemed to have spaced out there for a bit though. Are you going to choose one?" He asked

I don't think I can, I'm not sure I want to know, I mean, if I'm not then.... and well if I am then... oh, what do I do? I can't even pick a pregnancy test out and I'm supposed to be a mother, oh no! I'm going to be spacey and flighty and indecisive - just like my mother...." I said and started hyperventilating.

"Bella, you have got to calm down love, every new parent is like this, just asks Carlisle - and you are most defiantly nothing like your mother." He said, "Sit down and rest your head and just breath for a second okay,"

Doing what he said I sat on the floor of the Stop 'n' Shop, laying my head on my knees and just breathed. In... And out... in... And out...

"Okay, I think I'm fine now. Sorry about that" I said and Edward helped me up off the ground.

"Like I said Bella, it's normal. Now how about this, we buy this brand" Edward said holding up a blue package, "as it is actually what most doctors recommend, or at least that's what Carlisle passed on to me before we left, and then we will get this brand" he said holing up a pink Box, "Just to cross reference, Sound good?"

"Yes... Yes that sounds good. Good Idea" I said grabbing both boxes from him and accidently grazing his hand with my hand.

His cold flesh surprised me in a way that it didn't with the rest of the Cullen's and I felt an electricity in that connection that had been gone a long time.

"Sorry" I mumbled and turned to take my purchases up to the register.

Edward met me at the register with two bottles of water, and I raised my eyebrow at him, what exactly did he need water for.

"For you" he said with a smile, "So you can umm... be ready to take the tests" He said looking at the water bottle on the counter.

The young girl working behind the counter was reading a magazine and had an IPod on; I don't think she had even noticed us come in, in the first place. I stood there trying to get her attention getting angrier by the minute.

I mean really who raised this 15/16 year old punk, and why did she think she could get paid for just sitting around reading free magazines and not helping customers.

I was seconds away from walking behind the counter myself to rip the headphones out of her ears and give her a lesson in customer service when thankfully she happened to look up.

Seemingly startled to realize that we were not only there but waiting for her to ring us thru she removed one ear bud from place and walked forward to scan my stuff.

Picking up the two pregnancy tests and reading them briefly before scanning them she said, "Shit, pregnancy scare aye? that sucks. A friend of mine just found out she's knocked up too – hope you guys have better news" while looking between Edward and I.

All of a sudden every thought I had been having since my 'ah ha' moment when I realized I was probably pregnant fell away to one single thought – MY BABY, my precious baby who was made in nothing but love between Will and I and that that could never be a mistake to wish away. I was instantly furious; apparently mamma bear is on high alert.

"FIRST OF ALL HE" I said motioning my head towards Edward, "IS NOT THE FATHER, SECOND OF ALL, WHO ARE YOU TO ASSUME I GOT KNOCKED UP, AND THIRD..." It was at this point that Edward threw a 50 dollar bill on the counter and pulled me out of there as it was obvious I was only getting angrier and that I wasn't going to stop myself anytime soon.

Once outside I turned to Edward, yanking my arm out of his grasp and yelled, "What the fuck Edward I was in the middle of a conversation!"

"Yes love I know, but don't you want to get back to the apartment and take those tests sooner rather than later?" he asked, "Plus you don't want William to worry about you do you?" he asked, officially taking all arguments away from me.

We walked in silence at first, like he had at first on our way down to the store, although somehow this was a different kind of silence. I took out a bottle of water and started to drink.

Edwards's blunt appraisal and confession of the situation had not been lost on me, and although I still new I loved Will and was meant to be with him, Edwards's words had done more damage than I had earlier believed such a confession would do. It was obvious by the electricity that passed between us in that accidental hand graze that I could not ignore that there was something between the two of us, and his new found freedom in calling me love had not gone unnoticed and would need to be dealt with sooner or later. The most confusing part was that as much as I could no longer fight the connection between Edward and I – I could also now feel that as strong a connection as it was between us it had altered itself, at least on my end, into something odd and unidentifiable.

I was relieved and saddened at the realization that what Edward and I had once had was once and for all, a thing of the past that could never again be obtained. I just hoped that Edward had felt that too.

"You are thinking mighty deep over there Bella, do you care to share?" Edward asked in a quiet sincere voice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked in return

"Always Bella, I'll always want to know your thoughts and opinions, that will never change, no matter how life ends up." He said

"Well, I was thinking that this new sense of freedom you seem to have in adopting your old nickname for me is going to have to stop unless you want to blow you and your families cover for one thing."

"Does my calling you love bother you then?" he asked in return seeming to ignore my point about their cover story.

"Bother me? Well no, not exactly, I mean it feels kind of natural I guess. But Edward I am sorry for having to say this, but it no longer holds the same meaning on my end that I fear it means to you."

"Well... you are right about one thing Bella it is natural, nothing has ever come so naturally to me as calling you love and loving you. I'm sorry to say your fears are justified, I do love you possibly more now than even before if that is even possible. Like I said earlier tonight Bella, my love for you will not change and I have come to realise some important things recently and I will be honoured for any position you allow me in your life I just hope to be a part of that life in some way. As for it meaning more to me then it now does for you, that too is my fault, and my burden alone to carry, do not worry about a miss communication in feelings I understand you are in love with William now and that I have lost that right to claim you in such a manner."

"And what of your families cover story" I asked him

"Oh well, no need to fret about that Bella, I will be careful I promise you, William will not hear that endearment I have for you I promise though it will always be said."

We were now turning down my street and I could see my apartment building on the far end corner.

"I'm not really sure what to say to you Edward?" I said being honest. All this honesty was too heavy

"Tell me your happy then, or tell me what makes you unhappy so that I might find a way to change them. Tell me anything Bella but please just don't stop talking to me again and cutting me out of your life." He said

"Well... I'm not too fond of this morning sickness, anything you can do about that?" I asked jokingly, not expecting an answer

"Well you can try taking Ginger in 250mg capsules three times a day since ginger has long been associated with alleviating nausea. Some try carrying a handkerchief with a few drops of lemon essential oil in it and breathing through it if you can't get away from a bothersome smell. Oh, make sure to have frequent Protein snacks, and eat smaller meals every two hours or so if you can. Sleep is obviously important as well as keeping hydrated, but make sure never to sleep right after eating and try not to drink with your meals as it can increase the morning sickness." Edward said and I just stopped walking and stared at him with my mouth open

"What?" He asked

"Umm, nothing I guess. I just wasn't really expecting an answer is all."

"But you asked what to do about it, I do have a medical degree you remember and have been alive for well... Long enough to know these things"

"Yes, well thanks I'll try those things thank you" I told him as I started walking again

"So... Are you hoping for these to say positive or negative now that you have had time to think and get some fresh air?" He asked holding up the bag that held the pregnancy tests.

"Well that's a hard question to answer Edward, because I want it to be positive with everything I am and yet I still wish I had some more time you know?" I said and paused before continuing on "But it's a bit of a Moot point regardless I think, I know I'm Pregnant, if I was unsure before that little episode in the store proved it loud and clear, can you say crazy hormones." I laughed

We made it to the apartment and up the stairs and I was just about to open the apartment door when Edward grabbed my hand stopping me.

"I just need you to know Bella that no matter what, my entire family is here behind you 100%. I need you to promise me that if you ever need anything big or small you won't hesitate to call and ask. Even something as small as needing to talk and even if I'm not the one you feel you can talk to, we are all here and wanting to help, understand that no matter what the two of us are too each other, you are still a daughter and a sister to all the Cullen's in there." He said motioning to the door

"Thank-you Edward; for everything not just that kind offer." I told him and then after a deep breath I opened the door.

Edward and I made our way into the apartment; hanging up my Jacket in the hallway closet Will found me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What took you so long babe? You had me worried" Will whispered into my ear. Looking around I saw that Edward was gone, probably gone to sit with his family and wait.

"I'm sorry Babe, I needed the air so I took my time is all" I said closing the closet door and turning in his arms. He was such a beautiful man-Tall, Dark, and Hansom was only the beginning, and I was glad that after the frankness of Edwards confession and our whole discussion that I was still able to come home to Will and be sure of us as a couple.

There was no denying that I still loved Edward, that there was still a spark between us that may never be lost, but the fact was that in the years that he had stayed away I had changed and he had not, in most ways anyways.

I had grown and aged, dated and found love, I now knew what a grown up relationship entailed and the partnership between Will and I was strong and unbreakable.

Although I had to now admit to myself that yes I did love Edward too, it just wasn't enough. His 17year old body, and in a lot of ways his 17 year old brain no matter how smart he was, would always now stop us from ever being more. I saw the beauty in Edward but it no longer lit a fire within me of need like it did when I looked at Will: And it was with this realisation I was saddened for Edward as I realised how impossible his situation was. His hatred for what he was, his 17 years old stunted self not able to grow or mature, and his unyielding devotion to me broke my heart.

I gave Will a kiss and told him I would be right back, the two bottles of water I had managed to drink on the way home seemed to have done their job remarkably well. Taking a detour to one of the hall closets where we stored some extras, I found a bag of leftover plastic cups from the last BBQ we had with Charlie and Amanda, grabbing one I made my way to my bathroom.

Once inside I locked the door and started opening boxes and reading directions. I know it's not brain surgery or anything but I wanted to be sure there were no mistakes.

After collecting urine in the plastic cup, I took the two pregnancy tests, took their caps off the tips and placed them in the cup for about 10 seconds. Removing the tests to sit right side up as the instructions said I disposed of the urine and cup and waited.

I thought this wait was going to kill me, honestly of all the things they have improved in these past few years, how have they not found a way to speed this process up.

After about a minute and a half of me going nuts sitting in the bathroom alone thinking about things from what an un romantic way it is to find out your pregnant- Peeing on a stick, too whether or not I was happy, too the picture I got of Will smiling down holding a bundle in his arms and the feeling of content that flowed through me at that last vision, a knock came at the door.

"Babe, can I come in?" Wills voice came to me through the door. I got up off of the bath tub and went to unlock the door and let him in. "Hey" he said smiling down at me and then leaned in to kiss my temple.

"Hey" I said back to him and melted into his arms.

We made our way back into the bathroom and stood together facing towards the tests. Standing there with Wills strong arms wrapped around me and his warm beautiful smell putting me at ease while he randomly kissed temple, cheek, and right behind my ear I realised that it wasn't so scary when I was in Wills arms. I was not after all going to have to do this alone, and with that acknowledged I could relax and be happy.

The timer went off, and I turned my head to look at Will, "I guess it's now or never" I said "Two lines means positive, one is negative, you ready?"

"Ready" He said and held me close as we approached the counter top where the two tests lay.

**A/N: Okay so how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Anything you want to see happen not happen? Let me know!**

**So for those who have been sticking by me, Thanks for you patients and lovely reiews and support. I'll let you know that the next chapter is almost completely written and should be up in the next day or two!**

**Now as far as R/L goes I find I must tell you what's happening as I had been hoping that by this point I could be giving you guys regular schedualed updates. A family member of mine has recently been sick and we have now found out it is cancer and not a small amount of it. They are now starting chemo and we are hoping that this may make some difference in options. I only tell you this because as a result I am constantly having to drive out to help them and be with them without the use of my computer and thus regular updates.**

**Thank-you all for your patients again, I will continue to try my best to get new chapters out to you as regular as possible as there is SO MUCH more I have planned to happen in this story!**

**XOXOXOX**


	17. Chapter 17, Positive

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last Time...._

_The timer went off, and I turned my head to look at Will, "I guess it's now or never" I said "Two lines means positive, one is negative, you ready?"_

"_Ready" He said and held me close as we approached the counter top where the two tests lay._

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes as we took the last steps toward the counter top and held my breath, It felt like an eternity before Will said anything.

"Open your eyes beautiful" he whispered into me ear while he watched my face. When I began to open my eyes and look down I felt Will's hands move down my sides and settle low on my stomach protectively. It was then I knew without studying the tests that I was indeed pregnant.

I picked them up one at a time, studying them just to make sure, two pink lines- Positive. I let out a long breath and leaned into Will, letting him support my weight, he still had his hands on my stomach, already in father mode.

"Are you happy?" he asked me in a voice that told me just how nervous he was to hear my answer.

"Oh Will, I'm sorry, Of course I'm happy, of course" I said to him, and it was true, now that I had the answer and his arms wrapped around me I was happy about it. I turned in his arms halfway so my side was leaning into him and he could still leave one of his hands on my stomach, I brought my own free hand up to cover his and together we sat with our hands entwined holding my abdomen.

"Are you still going to love me when I get fat and cranky?" I asked half joking half seiously

"Always, I will worship you as always and the more you weigh the more of you I can love" he said smiling

"And what about after the baby's born what if I can't lose the weight and I stay fat?" I asked

"Babe, I love you" he said pulling me close "Yes I love your body and it drives me wild, but it's you inside that I love, your wit, and your strength, your love, and your tenderness, the way you can be demanding and surprising and yet giving and soft all at the same time. I love the way you love and care for me, is any of that going to change?" he asked

"Never, I'll always love you" I said

"Well then I guess we don't have anything to worry about" he said smiling.

We stood there a while longer just absorbing the news, our hands resting together on my stomach and his head resting on top of mine. All of a sudden I realised that we weren't alone tonight.

"Oh! Will, where are the Cullen's?" I asked pulling away from him slightly

"There still here, they understand though." He said "It was Edward who suggested I come wait with you, he said you would be nervous as it was, and that it was news we should get together"

"Really? Well we best get back to them" I said "It hasn't exactly been the most normal dinner party what with all this"

"No, normal it hasn't been, but the best ever it has" Will said and kissed me again this time on my mouth, a kiss full of promises and love.

We made our way out to find the Cullen's all sitting around the living room talking, when we walked in they stopped to look up at us. I knew they had heard what went on and by the looks on all their faces -even the guys surprisingly- it looked like it was all they could do not to be smiling and jumping about the room.

"Well" Will said, pausing to try and create a dramatic announcement, which would have worked had they not of had vampire hearing, "We are proud to say that Bella's pregnant"

Everyone jumped up at once, the girls screamed,jumping up to hug each other and then ran for me, before I could think of anything Will had been pushed aside and I was the centre of a Cullen women sandwich being hugged and congratulated.

I could vaguely see the men step up and shack Will's hand and pat him on his back and then I heard Carlisle's voice. "Ladies, would you step aside and let others congratulate Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. The girls stopped and started to move away but before they had a chance to get very far Emmett's booming voice came "Yea ladies move so I can get to Bella" and then I was in his arms being screezed.

"Emm..ett.. can't... breath...the......" I managed to get out and then Emmett released me placing me gently on the ground

"Right" he said "Umm sorry, got a little excited there." He said to me and then leaned over till his face was staring at my stomach, "You okay in there buddy? Your Uncle Emm got a little to excited again" he asked my stomach.

"Umm Emmett, you do know that the baby is like the size of a pea right now and can't hear or talk to you right?" I said

He looked up at me still leaning over "Of course I know that Bella I'm not stupid" and then looking back at my stomach said "Little man, your momma thinks I'm an idiot kid, tell her to give me a break would ya"

At this point Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped forward, " right then, Emmett, step away and quit talking to Bella's stomach you're creeping her out" He walked up and gave me a hug saying congratulations and offering to help in any way I might need, then he stepped aside to go stand beside Esme and let the others have their turn.

Jasper was next and said his congratulations, while he hugged me I felt a wave of calm and love flow over me and gave him a smile.

When it was Edwards turn I felt a little awkward, the openness we had shared on our walk seemed to have disappeared again which I guess is understandable seeing as there is still the cover to keep.

He walked up to me and embraced me, I could hear him inhale deeply and then when he let me go he looked at me and said "I'm glad you're happy Bella, You deserve this. You will be an amazing mother." And then he gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking over to where his family was now standing together.

Will walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me again holding me close to him where I belong. "Thank-you all, I know we haven't been friends for long but you all have been so amazing and already feel like family in a way, thank you for everything." Will said.

We all sat back down in the living room and talked, they told me that the meal they had eaten while Edward and I were out was delicious, a lie that I smiled at and thanked them for. We talked briefly about the baby but as they all knew it had been a surprise and that Will and I still had details to work out between us they didn't ask too many questions- In fact most of the conversation about the baby was Emmett announcing that he got dibs on teaching _HIM_ about sports, to which Alice said "No I get to teach _HER _how to shop, and Rose broke the argument up announcing that whether it was a boy or girl she was going to teach the baby about cars.

I just laughed and leaned into Will saying "Well I guess there is nothing left for us to do"

When finally the Cullen's left for the night, all congratulating us again, I went into the dining room to clean up only to find that the Cullen's must have done it all as all the leftovers were in the fridge, the dishes washed, dried, and put away, and the table had been wiped down.

I made myself a plate of food since I had missed dinner and sat down to eat it in peace; Will had jumped in the shower to rinse off before bed. Now that we had the apartment to ourselves again as well as some answers it felt like some kind of dream, like I couldn't really be pregnant because everything still felt the same. Nothing really had changed; and yet that was a lie because things had changed, it was just that they weren't things you could really put words to yet. Will was already in dad mode and apparently I was already in mom mode with my little performance at the store. Now that I knew, I felt more tender somehow, like I was more connected to Will and he to me, which I guess we were now- we had after all created a baby together.

After I finished my food I put my dish in the sink, I was far too tired to wash it tonight, and made my way into our bedroom. I could still hear Will in the shower so I started to change for bed, Feeling exhausted from the day I opted to just sleep in one of Will's old t-shirts and after changing went to go check that everything was off and locked.

Just as I came back into our bedroom, Will was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and still glistening- Gosh he was beautiful just the sight of him put a smile on my face.

"See something you like sweetheart?" Will said pulling me out of my staring, I could hear the smile in is voice even without looking at him.

"Mmm maybe baby" I said winking at him and making my way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I finally crawled into bed next to Will, he pulled me close and I melted into him, relaxing now that I was safe inside his arms again. He smelled delicious and between his smell, his warmth, and the way he held me I felt like the last week of being sick and miserable had just been a bad dream. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him.

"Are you really happy? Honestly?" I asked I know we had already asked each other this but now that it wasn't so new and it was just the two us I needed to ask again.

"Baby, I'm the happiest man on earth. You've made me the happiest man on earth and this little one" he said placing his hand on my lower abdomen his new favourite spot, "well there just aren't words for how happy I am now baby, it's like I'm finally complete with you now." He leaned down and kissed me deeply only ever stopping so that we could breath, his hand never moved from my stomach.

"What about you Bella? I know this wasn't how you saw this happening but are you happy? You can tell me the truth babe I know it's going to take some adjusting" Will said looking down at me, the way he looked into my eyes and the love and vulnerability I saw in them made me fall impossibly more in love with him.

"Oh Will, Of course I'm happy baby. I'm so sorry I freaked out at first it was just that well, I don't know one minute everything is going on like planned and I have the flu and then –BAM- it hit me and it just overwhelmed me you know and I let my mind take over and I forgot for a minute that this is you and me, that I'm not alone, and that not everything has to be planned out." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Will just leaned down and kissed my tear away.

"I know it's scary babe, and I know we have a lot to figure out but you're right, we are in this together and together we can make a new plan, maybe a better plan. I don't know all the answers and I don't know how everything will play out but I do know that I can be strong for you and our child, and I do know that I will do anything it takes to protect you and give you everything you want and deserve, and I know that I love you like I have never loved anything before and that is never going to change." He said

"You promise?" I whispered

"I promise" he smiled down at me

Will leaned down and started to kiss me again; he started to draw circles on my abdomen with his hand and took his time working his way down my body. At first I couldn't recognize what was different about the way he touched and kissed me, but then I realised that he was showing me what he couldn't say, he was trying to prove to me what I couldn't believe, that he loved me- every inch of me no matter what- and that he would never stop worshipping my body as long as I let him. He was showing me the strength and power he possessed, and with it came the promise to be strong and take care of this baby and me, but also that he could be tender, that he could be soft and take care of us in a whole other way.

Will took his time working his way down my body, which wasn't unusual, Will had always been a good lover, a man who knew how to drive a women crazy in the best possible way. I don't know if it was the whole Biology professor thing or what that enabled him to know my body so well but he knew my body better than I did myself, at least in the bedroom. When he had made his way down to where his hand was on my stomach he stopped and just looked on in amazement for a moment, something that both touched and annoyed me.

I wound my fingers in his hair and he closed his eyes at my touch, laying his head down so that his ear was to my stomach. He held me close like that for a minutes, his eyes still closed. I just sat there and stroked his hair; I knew that as much as I needed him he needed this moment.

Soon he turned again and picked up where he had left off, kissing his way further down my body and before I knew it I was begging for release. When I had finally caught my breath again, Will was sitting back up, lying beside me and stroking my inner thigh. I started to move so that I could return the favour but Will stopped me with his hand on my shoulder holding me where I was.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" he whispered into my ear

"I was going to return the favour" I said still breathing faster than normal

"Mmm, well sweet heart I do love the offer, and as much as I would love that, tonight is all about you" He said and then nipped at my ear.

"Will..." I started to say but then his hands moved higher, "Mmmm...OH! Don't stop that" I panted

"Never" He purred before he brought me to the edge again.

While I was still panting and trying to remember my name he moved me onto my side with my back to him and wasted no time kissing trails up and down my neck. He seemed in no hurry and content in just kissing my neck at first and then when I finally had my breathing back to normal he drifted his hand down along my body stopping only shortly at breast and hip until his hand rested on my knee and brought it up and back to rest on him. He took his time still, teasing me, running himself up and down my folds until finally I felt him still at my entrance.

He leaned his head down then kissing right behind my ear before whispering "I love you Bella" as he pushed all the way into me. He made love to me well into the night or should I say morning, and the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my fiancée's arms just as the first light of the day showed itself on the horizon.

**A/N:**

**Thanks everyone! Hope you liked it and feel free to give me hell if you didn't. Never having been pregnant myself I'm just winging it. **

**All you're reviews have been amazing and brighten up my day so Thanks all and keep them coming!**

**XOXO **


End file.
